Creating My Own Destiny
by missionarycook
Summary: <html><head></head>Leah was hurt after Sam imprinted. What if she was falling for Jake days before he impinted on Nessie. She was again heart broken. Will she get another shot, and go for it, or run so she doesn't get hurt again? Read,follow and understand her struggle.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Creating My Own Destiny **

**Authors Note: I don't own anything from Twilight. All of the props definitely go to Stephenie Meyer. She is awesome. However I just couldn't let the stories end. When I stumbled on this site was one of my happiest moments since coming into the Twilight World a little over a year and a half ago. I knew I could never compare to a Stephenie's Edward/Bella story, and I also couldn't do Nessie/Jacob because i just didn't have enough personality from Nessie to write on. ****Then I started thinking who I could possibly do, and one character kept pleading with me to tell her story and help her to be understood. Form the very first time I read about Leah, I knew she deserved to be heard and understood. ****As I said at the beginning, I don't own the amazing story that is Twilight Saga, but I hope you enjoy my story. Thanks. **

**Chapter 1 **

Sitting on the cliff, watching the sunrise, and listening to the waves hit the rocks, I thought of how the sea at this very moment reflected so much of how my life had gone these last few years.

If you were to look out into the ocean it seemed very calm far off, but the closer you got to the shore, you would start to noticed the, craziness of the crashing and breaking of the waves.

This was just like my life. For the most part it had been very calm and inviting, but the last few years changed all that. If you took the time to get close enough to the edge of my heart, you could see all of the crashing and breaking inside. It brought me back to those early days before everything got so messed up.

It started off with just me and my parents. I had a really good relationship with my mom. However it was my dad who I was closest to. When I was younger we did everything together. Even when my brother Seth was born, dad still held me close to him. I can remember hiking in the woods with him. My favorite times however were when on Saturdays he would wake only me and we would go fishing together. There I would share everything with him. There wasn't anything that I couldn't tell or talk to my dad about.

I guess you could say hanging out with my dad that much made me a a bit of a tom boy, but I was totally ok with that. Much to my mom's disapproval, but there nothing she could say would ever change that, and believe me she tried many times.

Every summer, I would spend the first half with my Cousin Emily's family. We were very close, and she had always been more of a sister than a cousin. We were exact opposites but it never made a difference. Somehow we were always able make it work. She being the girly one I think was one reason my mom pushed me to spend so much time with her. I think she had hoped that it would start to rub off on me, but it never did.

The summer I turned fifteen, started out as any other one had. I went spend the first month with Emily. I left the day after school let out. and would come home the day before my birthday.

That summer Emily and her friends discovered boys. I don't think Emily cared for them much but with her friends she talked like she did.

One afternoon while at the mall, they began pestering me to buy a dress. I kept saying no but they wouldn't stop. Emily said, "Come on Leah, you never know when you might need or want one." So finally to get them to stop, I just picked one that Emily had picked out. I didn't even try it on before I bought it, with the intention of just returning it later.

The rest of the visit was pretty much uneventful. The day I was to returned home, I realized that I hadn't returned the dress. So I just packed it and brought it home. I knew it would just sit and rot in my closet, but I didn't care.

On the ride home, I thought about what awaited me. It would be the same routine as usual. Mom would be cooking my birthday dinner, and she would have invited our neighbors the Uleys. They had a son named Sam.

Sam being two years older than me had always been more like an older brother or a cousin. He would constantly tease and pick on me. I had never thought of him as anything but annoying.

When I got home, I went to my room to put everything away. After hanging up my dress in the closet, I walked out and sat on my bed to wait for my mom called me down for supper. I thought maybe I could even get a twenty minute nap in.

Just as I was about to lie down, something out the window caught my eye. I got up and went to looked out.

There comes that moment in every girls life when she makes the decision that she just isn't a little girl anymore, and she is ready to move on to bigger and better things. That was the moment when mine happened.

As I looked out, I saw a guy that was very muscular. He was very tall, and had the most gorgeous copper color to his skin. His long dark black hair was so silky and shiny. I was thought who is this guy?

Before that day, guys had only entered my mine when playing sports, and I'm sure the only time I entered their's was for the same reason. However, at that moment, I wished I knew who he was, and hoped that somehow he would notice me in a different way as well.

At that moment, Seth also entered the yard. He said, "Hey Sam! Leah came home from Emily's today. Are you coming over for supper tonight?"

Sam laughed a deep laugh and said, "Of course Seth! Have I ever missed one of Leah's birthday dinners?"

Their voices faded away as I caught myself daydreaming about Sam. How could that be Sam. I had never noticed him that way before, but I definitly did now. What could I do to get him to notice me in the same way?

I was taken back to reality, by mom saying that I better get ready. Everyone would be here in an hour.

I jumped up and looked in the mirror. I looked exactly like I had just gotten back from a three hour car ride. I walked into my closet, with not a clue as to what I would wear. The very first thing that caught my eye was the dress.

I was so thankful that I bought it and had never returned it. I quickly took a shower, and got dresses. Then I dried my hair. How I wished I had paid attention when Emily tried to get me to fix my hair. So I just brushed it, and decided to just leave it down. Which was different, since I usually kept it short or wore it up in a ponytail.

I took a look in the mirror. I didn't have make-up but thankfully my complexion was really clear. The dress fit me perfectly. It was the color of a robin's egg and went well with my dark copper color. Funny how I had never thought about any of those things, until that moment.

At that moment I heard mom say, "Leah, everyone is here. Time to come down."

I took a deep breath and rechecked my reflection in the mirror. I sigh and said to myself, "Well it's now or never. I hope he notices me."

I smoothed down my dress once more and walked down the stairs.

**A/N: Well what do you think for the first chapter of my first story? Please review let me know where or not I should continue or stop lol. Just kidding. I will not stop, because I really like my story, and even if nobody reads it I've pushed outside of my comfort zone and did something that I am very proud of. **

**Still hope you guys liked it and hope you leave a comment. Lots of Love Janet **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: here is chapter two. I own nothing all the props still go to the amazing ****Stephenie Meyer****.**

**Chapter 2**

Our stairs came out in the kitchen. As I stepped down from the last step, I was face to face with Sam. I saw him take a double look. I smiled a little, and was about to say hello, but he laughed and spoke first.

He said, "Leah, is that you? I didn't know you were a girl." And then he laughed again.

My dad had just walked in and hugged me as a tear slid down my cheek. So I was able to hide it, and wipe it quickly.

I was completely crushed. He still saw me as the little tom boy girl, even though he was only two years older than me. That night was horrible. I had to sit across from Sam the whole dinner. I just kept my head down for the most part, not really talking much. I would peek a few times, but when I saw him looking my way, I put my head right back down.

After the horrible meal was finally over, my mom and Sam's mom went to the kitchen to clean up. My dad, Sam and Seth went to the living room to watch the game.

So I decided to go for a walk. I told dad because I knew he wouldn't care what time I came back. I also knew that he would explain to mom why I needed to be out, and that I knew my way so well that I wouldn't get lost.

While I was walking I found this amazing cliff and sat at the edge. There I let out the tears that I had been force to hold in over dinner. I don't know how long I sat there, but it was really dark when I heard a twig snap behind me. I didn't get worried, because by the sound of his steps, I knew it was my dad.

He sat down next to me and said, "Leah, what's wrong?"

I hesitated a little bit, but I knew he was my one and only confidant, so I told him the whole story.

He then said, "Wow. I had no idea you felt this way about Sam. I can hardly believe you are old enough to like boys. When did you get to be so old without me knowing it?"

"Dad", I said, and I smiled. He always knew what to say to get me to smile. "I know, and had I known it would be this crazy, I never would have wanted to grow up. But Daddy what do I do. It's gonna be so weird to see him now."

"I know it seems that way but, I was watching the two of you tonight. He seemed a bit awkward as well. It may be just as hard for him as it is for you. He has never seen you this way. Just leave it alone for now. If it is meant to be, it will happen. Ok I don't know if I'm quite ready to take second place in you heart yet. Ok sweetheart."

He then hugged me and I dried my eyes, and we walked back home.

A few days later, my mom sent me to store for a few things. As I was leaving, I got lost daydreaming yet again about Sam. I wasn't paying attention. I wanted to hurry up and get back to my cliff. It had become a source of comfort, for my aching heart these last few days.

Here I was yet again thinking about Sam. I couldn't help it. He was just so tall and that skin color was so awesome. Even though all the Quiluetes have the same color, there was something about his that was so different. His large dark eyes and perfect lips made him so gorgeous.

I was thinking about what it would be like to kiss them, when all of a sudden, I ran right into someone. It knocked me to the ground, and sent the contents of my grocery bag, scattering across the parking lot.

When I looked up, I immediately started blushing. It was to my embarrassment, none other than Sam. I wanted to just crawl into a hole.

I expected him to tease me again, but he didn't. He smiled and helped me up. Then picked up the scattered groceries after getting me a new bag since that one had busted. Then he carried the bag, and walked me home.

We didn't talk much on way, but right before I was about to walk in, he turn and stopped me.

He said, "Leah, I want to apologize for how mean and cruel I was the other night at you house. You just kind of caught me off guard. With you in that dress, you were so beautiful, and I had never seen you that way before. I wanted to tell you, but didn't know how to say it without looking like an idiot, so I made fun of you instead.

"I'm truly sorry. Please let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night to make up for it."

I thought to myself, "Was he serious... Was Sam really asking me out? Oh wait! He is just doing it because he feels bad. It's just a pity date."

I shook my head and said, "No Sam. You don't have to take me out. An apology is enough. No need to waste your time because you feel bad."

He looked hurt but then said, "Yes, Leah I do feel bad, but that is not the only reason I want to do this. I do want to make it up to you, but since the other night it is so much more than that.

"When I saw you walk in the kitchen the other night, it was as if I was seeing you for the very first time. Before, you were always like a little sister to me, but that night everything changed.

"You were so cute in that dress. I felt horrible when I saw you hugged your dad. I know you didn't think I saw, but I could see the tears in your eyes, right before you hugged him. I knew that I had done that. You don't know how many times since that night I wished I could go back and redo things.

"I've been racking my brain, thinking how I could make it up to you.

"Just now when I saw you walk out the store, I came over to talk to you, and tell you how sorry I was. I realized that you weren't really paying attention as you bumped into me.

"Please! I won't stop begging until you agree to go on at least one date with me. I'll beg all day and all night if I have to."

To prove his point he got down on his knees and said, "PLEASE LEAH! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAH!"

Even if I hadn't wanted to go with him, there is no way I could have refused him after pleading like that.

I sighed, giggled, and said, "Ok I forgive you and yes I'll go with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just wanted to send a shout out to my amazing reviewers. Thanks you guys. Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

So we went out the next day, and continued through the rest of high school. I had decided that I didn't really want to go to college. Sam and I would sometimes talk about getting married soon. I was ready to settle down and become his wife. I thought for sure we would get married right away.

I was waiting for him to ask me any day. I had decided not to go to Emily's at all this year. I hadn't really gone in the last few years for more than a week or so. I didn't want to be away from Sam that long. My birthday was days away. So I figured he would probably wait until then.

The night before my birthday, I over heard my dad talking on the phone to Billy Black. It sounded as though he was pretty frustrated. He kept mentioning a family that had moved to Forks. There was something about them, that every time he mentioned their name it was as if he would get tense.

But I didn't really understand why, them being here was making him that mad.

At that moment my phone rang. It was Sam so I answered it. He said, "Hey Leelee how are you?" (That was the nickname he had given me a few weeks after we started dating.) While we talked, I had forgotten all about my dad's conversation.

As we came to the end of our call he said, "By the way, no I haven't forgotten that tomorrow is your birthday. I have a surprise for you. Meet me at the cliff at five o'clock tomorrow afternoon. I will then give you, your birthday gift."

I agreed thinking I already knew what it was, but not wanting to spoil his fun, I stayed silent.

I went to bed smiling to myself, thinking how could life get better than this?

I went to the cliff dressed in new dress very similar to that first one. Since that one was now very worn, and didn't fit anymore anyway. I arrived a few minutes early and sat on the cliff. I just looked out trying to keep the excitement down, so he wouldn't know that I already knew what he was gonna do.

I sat and waited. Five o'clock came and passed and he didn't show. I thought, "That's weird, Sam is never late. He must just be messing with me."

I waited another five, ten, and then twenty minutes and he still didn't show. I hadn't brought my phone with me so I couldn't call to see what was up. So I decided to wait a little longer.

After an hour I got up to walk home to call him. When I turned, I saw my dad walking towards me.

When he got closer I could see in his face that something was wrong. He motioned for me to sit down, and put his arm around my shoulder. At that moment I knew something was wrong and that it probably involved Sam.

I sent a quick prayer saying, "God! Please let Sam be ok!"

My dad sighed and said, "Leah honey, Sam is sick. He won't be able to make it tonight. His mom is not sure what it is. She's really busy at the hospital so he has gone to stay at Old Quil Atrea's house till he gets better.

"I'm sorry, but you can't visit cause we aren't sure if it is contagious. I'm so sorry sweetheart."

I cried as my dad hugged me. I cried, "But daddy he has to be ok. We are suppose to…" but I couldn't continue because I just burst into tears.

My dad stayed for a while, and then I stayed behind after he left. I was so worried about Sam. How could things have gone so wrong? We were suppose to get engaged tonight. I prayed some more for him to get better.

It was well after midnight when I finally walked back to the house and went to my room. I cried myself to sleep, but only slept for a few hours.

The days passed with no word I was really starting to worry about Sam. When two weeks had passed with no word, I couldn't wait anymore. If they didn't answer the phone I was going over. Contagion or not. They couldn't keep me away from him that long without any word on how Sam was doing.

However luck was with me that day. A strange but familiar voice answered, "Hello?"

I said, "Sam! Is that you?"

"Leah! It's so good to hear your voice. How are you?"

"How do you think I am Sam? I haven't heard from you or anyone how you were in two weeks. I'm really worried about you. I miss you Sam…"

My voice broke at the end and I started to cry.

Sam was silent for a minute. He then sighed and said, "Awe Leelee, I miss you too. Please don't cry. I'm still contagious though, so promise me you will stay away until they say it's ok for us to see each other. I promise I'll make your birthday up to you someday. I really have to go now, but I'll talk to you when I can. I love you Leelee!"

I cried some more and told him I loved him too before hanging up the phone.

As I was hanging it up my dad walked in. I guessed that he had heard this side of the conversation. He just hugged me and again allowed me to just cry it out.

Emily decided to come for a visit to help take my mind off of everything. She hadn't come here for a few years, and I hadn't gone at all this year. So my parents thought it would be good for me.

It did help to fill in some of the days. One rare sunny day, we decided to go to First Beach. We didn't know if we would get another chance for a sunny day.

As we were passing Old Quil's house, I saw someone in the backyard. I thought it would be a good idea to ask them how Sam was.

So we turned around and walked to the back yard. As I rounded the corner I recognize the person we had seen. I gasped as I saw him and said, "SAM!"

**A/N: There is chapter 3. I know you are upset with me for the cliffhanger, but I know from experience that is what keeps me coming back to a story. I won't do one every chapter, but I won't promise that this will be the last one. Thanks for reading and don't for get to review. Lots of love Janet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam turned and yelled, "Leah what are you doing here? Stay back!"

As he said this, he looked over my shoulder and saw Emily. His whole body stopped dead in it's tracks. I heard both of them gasp and he stared at her without blinking.

At that moment, Old Quil came out and said that we had to leave, because Sam was still contagious. I didn't believe it. Sam certainly didn't look sick to me. There he was outside in only a pair of cut-off jean shorts. I had never seen him look that sexy before. He had also, some how grown even more. How was that possible? His muscles were huge and he was so tall.

I just didn't understand why they were keeping us apart? And why did his whole body changed when he saw Emily?

We went straight home, instead of going to the beach. I was too mad, trying to figure out what was going on.

Emily said, " So that was Sam?"

"Yep", I said smiling not able to help it, when someone noticed how hot he really was. "Told you he was gorgeous."

A weird look, kind of like sadness passed across his face. So she said, "Well I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Or did you want me to stay with you?"

"Well I'm probably not gonna be any fun this afternoon. I'm too pissed to enjoy anything. You go ahead. Thanks though."

I went over and over everything that we had said to each other, and reanalyzed every facial expression. I just couldn't understand why we were being kept apart.

Also why did Sam seem almost pissed that I was there and then speechless when he noticed Emily standing there? That perplexed me more than anything else. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I didn't want to think that it meant anything. Sam was in love with me, that much I knew. In the end I knew that the only thing I could do, was wait for my dad to get home. Then I could ask him about it.

However, that was not to be so. My dad called to say that he was going on a fishing trip with Billy Black and Charlie Swan. (He was the father of Bella Swan who had come back last year, after not being here for years. Talk around the reservation was that she was dating one of the guys in that family my dad had been talking about. I remember seeing her when we were younger. She was a year younger than me. She came to visit her dad during the summers when I was usually at Emily's so I had never met her.)

Anyway they would be leaving after work and be gone all weekend. He had Seth bring all of his stuff to him at work.

When Emily returned, she looked sad, but happy at the same time. She said she was tired and went straight to bed. I didn't pay much attention but let her go.

The next few days, Emily went on these walks quite often. She usually left around the same time everyday. She always came back with that same look on her face, but it seemed that she was a little bit happier everyday. I couldn't understand, but she never said anything about it.

She was scheduled to leave about a week after this happened. The day before she was to leave, she said, "Hey Leah, I think I'm gonna take one last walk. I'll be back later and we can run to the beach for a little while ok."

That was weird because she didn't invite me anymore. And never had she put it quite that way. So I agreed and after she left, I decided to follow her. I wanted to know exactly where she went everyday.

I followed her from a distance. She looked back once, but I was able to duck behind a tree in time, so she didn't see me. So I made sure I was a little more quiet and stayed a little further back.

She finally came to a little clearing. There was a tree that had few branches that touched the ground. She sat down on one. It didn't look like she was doing anything. Maybe she just came to be by herself for a while. I kind of felt ashamed for thinking something bad.

So I decided to just head back so she wouldn't see me on her way back.

Just as I was about to turn around, I saw a familiar shape walking towards this way. I was about to run to him, when Sam stopped by Emily and sat down next to her. He then hugged her. I was pissed, but went a little closer to hear what they would say.

Emily spoke first, "Sam, I'm leaving tomorrow. Once I've gone, you have to tell Leah. Then it will have to be sort of long distance until she starts to move on."

He then sighed and said, "I know. I really don't want to hurt Leah, but I love you Emily.

"The elders of the tribe have explained what happened to me. They told me that I could tell you everything.

"You see, our tribe is different than others. We exist because they do." He had this look of disgust that I remember my dad had when talking to Billy that night.

Why was everybody so angry when they spoke of the Cullen Family?

Sam continued, "What we do is to protect our tribe. This group claims that they are different from others of their kind. Because of the treaty that was made by Ephraim Black, we aren't allowed to kill them. Unless they break the treaty first, however Billy, Quil, and your Uncle Harry still don't trust them, and I agree. So I'll do what I have to, to be able to protect both you and the rest of the tribe. I'll do what I can by myself, but they think others will join me soon. Paul, Jared, and Jacob Black are among some of the other's that are showing the same signs as I did. It stopped for a long time, but when they arrived again it started things back in motion. Sure they left last week( that I didn't know until just now. I wondered why the left all of a sudden?), but that doesn't matter. Once things have been set in motion, it can't be stopped.

"Quil also told me what happened between us. It is what they call imprinting. It's like finding love at first sight, but so much more than that. It's more like finding your soul mate. Out of everybody in the world we were made only for each other.

"When I saw you, it was like everything else came to a complete stop. That being that my whole life now, only belongs to loving and taking care of you. That I will be anything you need me to be only to make you happy and to love me in return.

" When I found Bella in the woods. I wasn't sure what had happened. She isn't talking to anybody, but Charlie says it's like her soul and heart have died. How was she able to get so involved with him, knowing what he was? I just don't get it."

Emily then put her hand on his cheek, "Hey stay calm. I think I can understand. When you fall in love with some one it doesn't matter what that person is. Just look at us."

She then leaned in to kiss him, and that was when I had heard and seen enough. I stood up and screamed, "EMILY! SAM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

They jumped and I took off in the opposite direction. I didn't want any excuses from them. I had seen and heard everything with my own eyes and ears. Sam was in love with Emily. My best friend and my boyfriend. How could they do that to me.?

I heard Emily scream from that direction but I didn't turn around. I ran all the way to the house, and up to my room. I slammed the door, locked it and just slid down to the floor in front of it. There I finally allowed the tears to take over.

I heard Sam yell outside that Emily needed help, but I didn't care. They had both betrayed me. I would never forgive either of them.

When I finally came out of my room the next day, my mom told me that Emily was in the hospital, and what had happened. Apparently when I had jumped and screamed, I scared a bear near them. He roared and swiped at Emily, knocking her to the ground. Sam had a knife in his pocket and was able to kill the bare before it could kill them both.(YEAH RIGHT lol who does this wolf think he is Emmett. Sorry I couldn't resist

I knew there was a possibility that she could die, but I didn't care. I never went to see her in the hospital. Sam came over regularly to ask my dad how Emily was doing.

He came one day, while I was downstairs. He apologized many times. My dad said, "Sam, I know it's not your fault. It's the reason we warned you to be very careful. When you were caught off guard, you had no control. The doctor says she will be fine. I know that it hurts not to be with her, but it really is the best thing for now. She knows that you want to be there. However your place right now is to help both Paul and Jared. You remember the first days. They need you now. Help them. The doctor says she is doing better and that she can come home in a few days.

"Her parents have agreed that she should stay here until fully recovered and then we can decide what to do later."

Their voices drowned out as I went upstairs and again finally cried myself to sleep.

The next morning my dad came into my room. He said, "Hey Leah, can we talk?"

I nodded as he sat down and said, "I know it sucks, but they truly had no control over what happened. I know you love him, but when he saw Emily…"

I cut him off and took his arm off my shoulder. I then said, "I know dad. I heard everything they said. She is his "soul" mate. Just please leave me alone. I never want to see either of them ever again."

I then ran off to my cliff. I cried for a little while, and then dried my tears over Sam for the last time. I wouldn't waste tears on him again. If he was able to let me go that fast, then apparently I never really meant anything to him. Why waste my tears on someone like that?

**A/N: So there you have it. Everyone says that Leah is such a B****(p.s. I don't use curse words when I talk so I will not use them when I write, but to make my point I used this.) But has anyone ever stopped to think about why. I would have done the same thing in her position. I understand that it happens and you have to move on, but how could she move on when she was in his thought everyday when he thought about Emily. That had to suck and she just reacted anyway that anyone of us would have. Ok so that was my rant on my reasons for the story.**

**A/N #2: So in chapter five I will kind of cram a lot the book moments, but I will not write them all. Two reasons. First because we can just read up on them and I'm only gonna do the big ones, and second I want to get on with the story. I know you are anxious to find out what is going to happen to her later. So that being said I'm going start chapter 5 don't forget to review. Lots of Love Janet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next few years sucked. Emily decided to move to La Push and was now engaged to Sam. I never spoke to her anymore. I made it as if she didn't even exist.

It all started one morning, I woke up to my mom screaming, "Leah! Your Father had a Heart attack! We are going to the hospital!"

When we arrived it was too late, he was gone. Just like that. I never got to say goodbye, or to tell him how much I loved him. He was the only one that I had left. How could he leave me in the world with no one to talk too? He had been my only rock for so long. What was I gonna do without him? I just couldn't understand. First Sam and now my dad was gone. Could my life get any worse?

I cried and held my mom, but I had to be strong for her and Seth. So I didn't shed another tear until the funeral. All of the guys were there. All of them just as big as Sam was. Jacob Black was actually bigger.

Something inside of me started screaming and ripping. As we were walking away, I was helping my mom in the car. I saw Sam hugging and comforting Emily.

I wanted to scream. It should have been me that he should have been comforting. I turned to the woods. I was so pissed I started shaking. I got really, really hot and heard Sam call out to me.

He said, "Hey Leah Be Careful!"

But before I could do anything, there was a loud ripping noise, and a burning down my body. It felt like I had exploded. When I looked down, my legs were gone. In there place were four furry paws. I tried to scream, but a fierce growl came form my mouth.

It was then that I heard Sam talking to me. He said, "Leah, listen to me. I can explain this. Well part of it anyway."

When I turned around all I saw was a huge black wolf. That was weird, because I could have sworn that it was Sam I heard behind me. As I stared at it, I heard Sam's voice again.

"Leah, it is me, Sam. I can explain this."

"Sam what the hell is going on?" I wanted to say, but only growls came out of my mouth. It shocked me yet again.

Then all of a sudden, I heard the whole thing in my head. The stories and legends from our childhood were true. He explained that we turn into wolves, to protect the tribe from Vampires or "the cold ones", as our parents told us as kids. As the stories unfolded, I started to catch other things. I heard the voices of Jared, Paul, Jacob, as well as Embry Call and Quil Ateara.

I heard their personal stuff as well. Like Jacob's worry about Bella Swan. She had run off to save one of the Cullen's. Save him from what, he had no idea. Sam worried about Emily, and the others about other stuff.

I saw the whole thing. I saw everything that Sam felt for Emily. How when he saw her, he really couldn't stop himself. It sucked as explained every thought that made me flinch.

He then said, "As you have heard, we can hear each other's thoughts while in wolf form. We need to get you to Old Quil's house. As I said we can explain this, or rather part of it in your case. We have never had a girl wolf before. We have to figure out why it happened."

When we got to Quil's, he explain a little bit more to me about the first wolf. How the tribe was attacked the first time and saved by the very first wolves. He didn't know why I was the first and only woman to phase. I guess we wouldn't either. There was just no explanation.

When I was finally able to calm down enough to phase back the first time I had been a wolf for three full days. They were finally able to teach me how to control my emotions so I could phase back and fourth.

Sam still tried to apologize, but I wouldn't have it. Everyday I had to see his thoughts about Emily; I would get angrier and angrier. I know that the other guys were getting mad at me for my pissed off attitude, but I really didn't care. Couldn't they understand what I was going through? I mean Jacob was going through something close, but not even he would think about anyone else but himself.

It was then that I realized that, not only could I hear their thoughts, but they could also hear mine. Great, not only was I some freaky wolf, but the very first and only girl. They could hear everything I thought and felt while in wolf. I had to some how learn to keep my personal thoughts and feelings for when I was human. It did suck, but at least I had one good thing about it. I could also make Sam understand exactly what had done to me and make him feel bad for it. But there was no way I would take an apology from him though.

Sometimes it seemed that Jacob could sympathize, but he usually brushed it off in his own hurt over Bella. Thinking that he didn't act like that with us even though he was going through a rough time. I guess not. But then again it wasn't his best friend, who took Bella from him, and she never was really his first.

I finally learned to hide some of thoughts from escaping for them to hear. Then things really started happening fast. My brother Seth started phasing days after me.

Then came the fight with all the newborns after Bella Swan. For reasons besides that Edward had killed that psycho vampire's mate, I didn't really understand.

We fought that army and won taking them down easy. I guess it was in my blood, but I couldn't help enjoying taking them down like that. It was a great day to take out my frustration. Then after the fight was over I spotted another vampire. I almost had him, but yet again the guys didn't think I could do anything as a girl. Jacob jumped in and got hurt. Once he healed, he took off.

He came back for that joke of a wedding. He hung around for a few weeks and then we found out about Bella being pregnant with the bloodsucker's kid. (btw being Team Edward, it really hurts my heart to speak of him in this way, but you do what you have to do for your characters.) Sam was ready to kill it right away.

Jacob however would not allow it. He refused to follow Sam's command. Never had anybody questioned Sam's authority as Alpha Wolf. But then again, there had never been two that qualified to be Alpha before.

Jacob took off to warn the vampires and to protect them. Then before anyone of us could put our thoughts together, my Brother Seth left and joined him. How could they do that?

Sam was both furious and confused. He said, "Well there goes our element of surprise. Draw back and let's rethink this until I speak with the elders before continuing."

Everyone agreed and I told him I would go tell my mom what had happened.

Once in my human form, I started thinking. When I got home, my mom wasn't there, so before I could change my mind I ran out. Half way there I phased back to wolf. As soon as I made the decision, I could hear Seth's thoughts and he howled for Jacob.

And so I joined Jake's pack and became watchdog of the Vampires. To no longer have to hear Sam's thoughts about Emily was pretty sweet. I guess that made up for the fact that I was protecting what was in my instinct to kill.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Twilight the amazing Stephenie Meyer does. However I do sometimes wish Edward was real and belonged to me. I'm a brunette. Lol!**

**Chapter 6**

At first Jake gave me a really hard time about it. Was I really that hard to put up with?

So we finally settled into somewhat of a routine. We took turns running the perimeter around the Cullen's house. Now that I was no longer in Sam's direct thoughts about Emily, things were a bit easier. I made a promise to Jake that, I would at least try to be a bit less annoying than Paul had been.

Jake and I really started to become friends. After one conversation in particular, I had helped him at least understand why having the baby was so important to Bella.

I had never really given much thought to having babies before, but now that the opportunity was completely taken away. Just like everything in my life, I would at least have like to have the chance. In turn, he helped me eat as a wolf as well as in other areas.

I mean it wasn't as though I wanted to be rude about not eating the food the Cullen's supplied, but it truly made me sick to the stomach to smell that sickly sweet smell. It is just the way things were. I mean I heard the comments that the blonde one made about us too.

I still couldn't understand why Bella couldn't let Jake go. I mean she had chosen the vampire, why did she need to continue to hurt Jake. I didn't understand that part. I saw all the feelings he felt, while he was in his wolf form. The look of excitement she had her face, when he would walk in the room. Why did she get so excited to see him? He was powerless to do anything about it.

I wouldn't say that I started to have feelings for Jacob, but I did care how he felt. I knew how much it sucked to be the one to lose out. I was starting to really understand what a pain in the butt I had been to the other guys for my attitude. Jake never snapped at me like I had when he would intrude on my thoughts.

I started to see that yes, even though my life sucked, I didn't really need to bring everyone down with me. That was really only allowing what happened to me, to have power over me. It was finally time to let go.

I stilled wondered why it was that he imprinted on Emily and not me. I had heard that the wolves imprint with the person that is the best person to help with producing future generations of wolves. Maybe that was why. I was a biological dead end.

Was I really destined to live my life alone as the freaky girl wolf? Now that I was out of Sam's direct thoughts, it was easier to move on. Not that I was really in love with him anymore. It still sucked, but not nearly as bad as it had been.

There was no way Jake could make me go back. I'd have to make him promise me that much when this was all over.

If I really thought about it I had really started to count on Jake these last few days. I mean he was definitely easy on the eyes. Hey I mean my body may not have worked like a normal girl's did, but the rest of me did.

I wasn't shallow enough though to notice only his looks. There was something about his whole person. Just look at how hard he was fighting to protect what he thought was right. Even thought he was pretty sure Bella would die in the end anyway.

Maybe it was that I was starting to fall for Jacob. Just as I was thinking about all of this, I saw Jake zoom out of the Cullen's driveway in a very fancy car.

"What the Hell?" I phased into human form and went to find out.

I walked into the house, and there was the blonde leech taking care of Bella. Probably only for the selfish reason that she would get to keep the baby when Bella died. Then the other bloodsucker that had married Bella, was leaning over her reading it's mind.

Bella had her hands on his back and face. I saw the look of love pass between them, and a stab of jealousy took over.

I snapped, and said, "Bella! Why the hell do you continue to torcher Jake this way? He is powerless over whatever hold you have on him. Why can't you just let him go? Allow him to move on and create a normal life for himself. You chose the bloodsucker. He only hangs on because he knows it makes you happy to be here. Please let him go."

I heard the one called Edward growl and at that moment I knew I had crossed the line. Not that I regretted my words, but perhaps I could have been less harsh, considering her condition. Oh well what was done, was done.

I shrugged and walked back out to wait for Jake to come back. Maybe I could comfort him and help him start forgetting Bella, like I had forgotten Sam.

When Jacob finally returned, and went back inside all hell broke loose. I didn't really know what was going on at the time, but Jake filled us in later. (p.s. We know that story so I won't repeat it.)

Then Jake explained how he wanted to kill it. However, when he saw it, everything stopped. I was then forced to see everything I had seen from Sam and Emily imprinting business.

"What the hell. Couldn't I just get a freaking break?" of course I had become even better at hiding my feelings these last few days, so I needed to phase soon to process this.

Jake rarely even came out anymore. He was in the house to be near that thing. Quil and Embry had also joined the pack now. With the threat gone, Sam backed off and now also was committed to protecting it.

From there things settled down and returned to normal. Bella proved to not be a bloodthirsty vampire after all.

Then came the almost fight with that group of head vampires. We all barely escaped that with our lives. The preparation left me with very little time to even process the feelings I had started to fill for Jake.

I was kind of glad that it hadn't had time to grow and fester. It wasn't as bad this go round, but it still sucked pretty bad. So I settled in for a life of loneliness and taking orders from Jake. As always the Alpha gets obeyed weather we want to or not.

To top that off very soon after that happened, my mom and Bella's Dad, Charlie announced their engagement and married soon after. I wasn't mad at my mom for moving on; I just wished I could have the chance at love without heart break. That was almost two years ago.

**A/N: Yay we are finally to where the books stopped and I truly start my story. As mentioned in the top I do not own the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does and if by some chance she was to read this and wanted to use these ideas were she ever to continue this story, she is so welcome to it. Lol I know fat chanced but you can't blame a girl for dreaming. She has given me my imaginary boyfriend and I will forever be grateful. Ok I'm shutting up now and starting on chapter 7 this is when it really starts to get good.**

**A/N #2: Also i kno i have been updating pretty often. i thought that was gonna stop after i went back to work. however i just bought my own computer so hopefully we can can one update a day or everyother. however i can't promise cause some days i have other things going on after work so i'll do my best. Btw don't forget to review thanks. Lot of Love, Janet!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight!**

**Chapter 7**

This brings me back to the present. The crashing and braking of the waves below, and how it reflected my life. It was the state of my heart today.

I heard Jake howl in the distance. I quickly phased into wolf form, and headed towards his direction at the Cullen's house. I got there before everyone else, besides Seth. He had already there with Jake.

I asked, "Hey Jacob, what's going on?" He asked me to wait until everyone got there.

When Quil and Embry finally arrived, Jake began. He said, "So here's the deal. Please listen to the whole thing before commenting.

"The Cullen's have had a family meeting this morning. They have decided that it is finally time to move on. They have given me the option of moving on with them or staying here. I have decided to go. Well because I will not stay here without Nessie. We will be moving to New Hampshire in a week's time, so Bella can go to college as they had planned before Nessie was born.

"The only moment of hesitation I had, was for you guys. I've talked it over with the Cullen's and then Sam. You each have the choice to stay here in La Push, and rejoin Sam's pack, or you are welcome to come with us. It is your decision. I will support your decision no matter what your reason may be.

"That being said, I think we all know Quil's choice. I'm pretty sure you are gonna be staying with Claire right?"

Quil smiled and nodded. Jake then turned to Embry.

Embry said, "Jake you know that you have always been more than just a best friend to me. You've always been more like a brother to me. However I think that it would be best if I remain here and rejoined Sam's pack. Don't get me wrong. I like the Cullens, but La Push is home and my mom needs someone to take care of her. So I think I'm gonna stay."

"Of course I definitely understand. Had my sister not decided to stay here with Paul with my dad, I don't know if I could leave as easy. Besides we can always visit back and forth."

Next, Jake came to Seth. Seth said right away, "I'll go with you Jake."

Jake nodded and then he seemed to almost hesitate before turning to me. He said, "That leaves you Leah? What are you gonna do?"

I kept my personal thoughts hidden long enough to say, "Jake I really need to think about this decision. Can a I have a few hours of human form to think about it?"

"Sure Leah, take your time. Just come and find me when you are ready.

They all phased back to human, and Jake said, "So Embry I need to talk to you a bit, about while we are gone. I've spoken to Sam about extended rounds once we have left…."

Their voices faded away as I turned and ran back to my cliff. I then phased back human. As I sat there, all of my thoughts from this morning came back.

I thought to myself, "What am I gonna do? I know I can never go back to Sam's pack or his thought of Emily. Especially now that they were planning their wedding, now that things had calmed down a bit. But could I really remain in Jacob's pack.

"I would have to relive all those moments with Jake and Nessie. To see his feelings turn from big brother, to best friend, to boyfriend and beyond. Could I really put my heart back through that? For once I didn't know which pack would be worse."

I remained there for hours with no clue. I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned and saw Emily walking towards me. She smiled and said, "Hey Leah, how's it going?"

I just shrugged as she sat down next to me. I hadn't spoken to her since that horrible day, but today I really needed someone to talk too. I had already decided to let go of all those feeling of hate I had for her and Sam. So maybe I could confide in her this once. After all we had been almost sisters. She knew me as well as I had known myself back then.

I half smiled and said, "Well I've had better days. Grant it I couldn't tell you the last one, but I've had them.

"First Emily I just want to say I'm sorry for how hateful I have really been to you. I…."

She stopped me by saying, "NO Leah it is I that should apologize to you. I know that you know now that we both had no control over what happened, but it doesn't take away how bad I have felt because of it. Through it I've lost both my best friend and my sister.

"I think I understand your worries more than you think. Sam told me about Jake leaving. So I came to see if you wanted to talk. Have you decided yet what you are gonna do?"

I then sighed and said, "I really and truly don't know. I mean, I'm completely over Sam now, but I don't think I can go back to sharing his thoughts again.

"Then I've never told anyone this, but I was starting to fall for Jake days before he imprinted on Nessie.

"How can I stay in his pack and watch everything happen over again? Sometimes it really sucks being a wolf. Ok I take it back it always sucks to be a girl wolf, but what can I do?

"Will I ever be able to live a normal life? I'll be stuck alone for the rest of my life. Can I ever date a guy. I know I can never have kids. Not that I was ever the mothering type before, but it would have been nice to have the option. It really sucks that I can't make any of my own decisions. Will I ever be able to make a decision for myself without having to have an Alpha Wolf weighing in on it. It just really sucks you know."

"Wow Leah", she said, "I never really understood how hard it really is for you. No wonder sometimes you bit the guys' heads off."

She laughed a bit and I smiled.

I then said, "It's true I probably could have been a bit nicer, but I really didn't have much change to release my frustrations. I mean we can't have an army of vampires threatening us every day!

"I just really don't know what to do. How do I choose between two places I don't want to go?"

Emily then said, "I wish there was something I could do to help."

I smiled and said, "Actually you have. It's nice to finally be able to share it with someone. Even if you don't have an easy answer to my situation it helps that you are here to listen. I kind of miss this."

Then for the first time in years, I leaned in and hugged Emily. I then broke down into tears. I cried, letting go of the last few years of frustrations.

I don't know how long we sat there, but when I looked up, I saw Jake walking towards us. I still had no answer for him.

Emily left and Jake took her spot. He said, "So have you decided yet?"

I had to tell him, but I couldn't tell him without telling him my reason. That meant I would have to tell him about the feelings that I had, had for him. This was not going to be easy, but then again what had been the last few years.

I sighed and said, "No. I don't know what I want to do. Jake I've hidden a lot from you these last few years, but there is something I want to tell…"

He stopped me and said, "Leah, I know."

"You do? How? I was so careful."

"Leah, do you remember the day Nessie was born and you went into the house to yell at Bella?"

I nodded and he continued, "Well as you know Edward can read minds and for those few moments he read what was really in your mind. Everything you were thinking and how you felt about me. He told me because he knew I could help you by making things a bit easier for you such as pretending I didn't hear when you slipped a thought.

"I never said anything because I knew you didn't want me to know. Trust me I know how it feels. You have seen me go through it with Bella.

"I have never really been able to thank –you for everything you did to help with Nessie. I think I may have the perfect way to do that and help you with your decision at the same time.

"What if I was to release you from the decision of having to choose from either pack? What if I was to give you a third option?"

I looked at him and said, "What do you mean?"

**A/N: There you have it Chapter 7. I know it took me a little longer to get it done. I know another cliff hanger, but remember I didn't promise that would be the last one.**

**Also who did you even though we were hard on her, how did you guys like the sweet moment between Leah and Emily. It had to happen for something to happen help Leah move on completely. **

**P.S. don't for get to review please and Thanks Lots of Love, Janet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own anything from twilight.**

**Chapter 8**

Jake smiled, and said, "Believe it or not, this was actually Bella's idea. Do you remember when I took off before the wedding? I was trying to escape from all of the voices, but it didn't work. I think it was because I was still under the Alpha's command and I was also destined to be the Alpha myself.

"So if I as the Alpha were to release you from the pack, then I think you could have somewhat of a normal life.

"I had never really realized how bad it really was for you. I had my struggles, but at least I didn't have to be in Bella's mind while she was thinking about Edward.

"I had once complained about your attitude to Bella. She then made me look at it through your eyes. She said ever since you went in and yelled at her, she understood exactly what you have had to suffer. Then when Edward saw the whole thing it all clicked for her.

"I apologize for every mean and hateful comment I've made to you because of it. You have had it so much worse than I ever did. I could have at least been a bit more understanding towards you. I should have at least understood it more than anyone of the others.

"To get to the point. After I gave all of you the decision this morning, Bella came and talked to me. She explained what she thought you would probably be feeling about both situations. So she suggested this plan. I as the true Alpha Wolf, release you from either pack. Leah you are free to go make your own way in life. I promise to take care of Seth.

"Your mom now has Charlie to take care of her. Go, just go. Go make your own plans for once.

"I guess all that's left to say is bye and good luck Leah. Just let us at least hear from you from time to time. Thank-you for all you have done to help me protect Nessie. I will always be grateful to you."

He stood up and gave me a hug, and just like that I felt the release. I hugged him back. He had just given me my life back. I couldn't believe it. I was now free to go and _**"Create My Own Destiny!"**_

When we both pulled back, he reached into his back pocket. He then said, "Bella gave me this to give to you. She knows how you feel about accepting charity, so she said and I quote _"Tell Leah, that this is for everything she has done to protect my family. Tell her thank you and that no amount would ever be enough to repay, but that we wanted to help her get a start on her journey."_

As he said this, he handed me a check for a very large sum. Let's just say I could get a very rich start to life. I was about to refuse, when he said, "Take it Leah. You will need something to help you get started. She wanted to give you more, but I was able to talk her down to possibly accept this amount."

He then pulled out a set of car keys, as he said, "These are the keys to my rabbit. She still has a few great years in her. Edward has gotten me a brand new Jaguar. He said that if I'm officially joining the family, and will eventually drive his daughter around, then I have to act like it and drive like it. "Go, just please let us hear from you when you finally get settled."

I hugged him again and thanked him saying, "Thanks Jake. This means more to me than I could ever tell you. Please thank Bella for me. I will call soon."

He walked away and I no longer fought the tears that I had to hold back while he was here. I stayed a few more minutes, and then went home to tell my mom. Now that she had Charlie, I didn't feel bad leaving at the same time as Seth. At least I knew she was happy with her life.

Still leaving her wasn't going to be easy. As I walked in, I could tell she knew that I was coming to tell her something like this. I'd guessed that Seth had already been here.

She said, "So what have you decided?"

I took a deep breath before saying, "Well I just finished talking to Jake. He gave me a third option. He released me from the pack. He gave me his car and Bella gave me a very big check. I don't know what I'm going to do or where I'm going at the moment, but I'm gonna go. I just have to go figure some things out. I'll call as soon as I know what I'm gonna do.

"I love you and know that you are happy here with Charlie. I know he will take care of you so that I'm not worried about."

She was crying as she hugged me, and so was I. I then packed what I could fit in a big duffle bag, got in my car and drove to The Cullen's house to tell Seth goodbye. Luck was with me. He was outside so I didn't have to go inside.

I hugged him and told him what had happened. We said goodbye, and I walked to the car. As I was getting in I spotted Bella and Edward standing on the porch. I looked at Bella and knowing she would hear me I whispered "Thanks!"

They both nodded and repeated the word. I got back in the car and drove. To where I had no idea at the moment, but I would see where my life would now take me.

I drove and drove till I could no longer keep my eyes open. I then pulled over into a hotel to sleep for the night.

The next morning I woke up late for a change. I got up and took a really long shower. It was so nice to be able to linger without the chance, that I could be interrupted by a howl in the middle of washing my hair. Come to think of it I would never be interrupted that way again in the middle of anything.

I could have stayed forever, but when the hot water ran out and my stomach started to growl, I got out. I still wasn't ready to face people yet, so I just ordered up room service for breakfast. Or rather lunch if you thought about it.

Over breakfast I allowed my freedom to fully sink in. It was still hard to believe that I was free, and that it wasn't all just a dream.

After I ate, I decided that I would stay over one more night. I needed some sort of plan as to where to head from here. What did I really want to do now? Now that I did have the choice what did I truly want? I had never considered college or a career.

I had always assumed I'd get married right away, and then in my grief, I didn't do anything. Along came the whole wolf thing and it was totally out of the question. Now for me the sky was the limit.

Maybe I could find a smaller town with a good college near it. The only question was what would I go to school for? Money was not an issue, thanks to Bella. I had, had enough wits about me to cash it before I had left Forks. Since I knew that banks would know they were good for it.

After a nap that I hadn't even realized I'd dozed off until I woke up, I ate supper and finally came up with a bit of a plan. I think the dream I had helped.

I had a dream about when I was younger. I was in school before Seth was old enough to come. I'd come home and pretend to teach him everything that I had learned. I had always enjoyed that. Especially after this one teacher, that I had in fourth or fifth grade. She had always made learning fun. That was it I was going to become a teacher.

Now that I had decided what I wanted to do, I needed to decide where I wanted to go do this. I got on the computer in the room and researched finally finding a place I thought would be perfect. I checked up on the information and sent in an application and essay. I hoped I'd get accepted. My grades had always been really good in school.

I'd wait a few days to see if I'd hear from the school before deciding where I would go.

**A/N: So she has gotten her chance to make her own life. I will explain more of her choice in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review please and thanks. Lots of Love, Janet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 9**

I stayed at the hotel, in the very small town of Littleton, Colorado. It was just outside of Denver. I didn't really venture out much. I could see mountains outside my window.

I had been here for five days now and not a single drop of rain fell. I guess it never really noticed before, but when you lived in a place where it rain almost every day, you just sort of got use to it. Then you're in a place where most days are sunny it feels kind of weird.

After breakfast a few mornings later, I got back online and had an email. It was from the school. They were very impressed with my application and had decided to accept it. They seemed very enthused with me having lived on an Indian reservation and wanting to possibly return there to teach someday.

I mean it wasn't really a lie. I may someday want to return there and teach, but just not now. I would need time before I was to return. Who knew what getting out, and experiencing life would do for me.

I would be attending the next fall semester at LSU in Baton Rouge, La in the teaching program. That would give me a little more than six months to find a part time job and an apartment.

I was getting the part time job really for two reasons. First to give me something to do until classes started, and second I wanted to feel like I was living a normal. I didn't want to rely totally on the money alone. I could live comfortably and go to school for years before needing to worry about money. However it still didn't really feel right. I would put the money into a bank account and live as a normal college student.

So I packed up the few things I had taken with me, and headed to Louisiana. I drove only stopping long enough to refuel and eat when I needed. Now that I had a plan I was excited to get there and get started.

I was use to staying up for sometimes two or three days at a time. The drive took me a little longer than twenty hours.

I checked into a hotel and slept a few hours. After eating breakfast, I ask the desk clerk how to get to the school. I then headed there to check it out.

Once I got there, I realized just how big the campus was. The size wasn't really the problem. I would have run that four to five times that amount in a day when on patrol. After living your entire life where you knew every person at the school and in town, this was very different. There were a lot of students, and I didn't know any of them. I guess I just hadn't really prepared myself for how many students there actually would be there would be.

After finding the main office for registering, I filled out all of the necessary paper work. They gave me a list of the student housing programs and dorms. I would look it over later and see what I would choose. I think I would prefer an apartment off of campus though.

They then had a girl walk with me and show me around. The girl's name was Sophia.

After the tour I asked her if she knew of any jobs around town. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then she said, "Well, my Aunt and Uncle have a coffee shop. It's not actually in town though. It's located about fifteen minutes away. It is a really easy driving distance. I work there part time and they mentioned yesterday that they would like to hire someone else to help out. They asked me to post it around school, but I forgot the flyers this morning. If you like I'll be leaving school after my next class. It starts in ten minutes and will last about an hour and a half. You could wait in the library or something and then we can ride out together. A friend of mine usually gives me a ride home, but I can go with you instead. That is if you feel comfortable with that."

I smiled and said, "Yes that would be fine. Thank you so much. I think I'll walk around a little bit, and meet you in front of the library an hour and a half from now."

Sophia agreed and left for her class. I walked around a little, but not too far. I was taking in where I was going to be doing the next fall. The grounds and scenery was beautiful. Even in February there were flowers and plants growing. It was definitely warmer than Forks and dryer, but I could adjust. I'd been doing it for the last few years.

After finally making my way towards the Library, Sophia's class would let out in about ten minutes. So I found a bench outside and waited.

Sophia came around the corner and waved. I agreed and we headed out.

In the car we talked a little bit more.

She had me turn off the highway on an exit exactly fifteen minutes from the school. It was a very small town with an old timey feel to it. Sort of like Forks. Main Street had a courthouse, a few small restaurants and stores. And towards the end of the road before the houses started, there was the coffee shop. The town looked very inviting. Maybe I could even be able to find an apartment here to.

We got down and walked to the coffee shop everyone waving at Sophia. It really was like Forks. Everyone knew everybody else. Walking into the coffee shop she was again greeted by everyone.

Sophia introduced me to her uncle and aunt named Anthony and Donna Hebert. I liked them immediately. They asked me a bit about home. I told them that I had lived all my life on the reservation, and recently left to come to school. They didn't pry for more information, and for that I was so glad.

After visiting for about an hour, they agreed to give me the job. As I was walking out, I noticed a flyer on a bulletin board. It was for a house to be rented out. I was reading it when, Mrs. Donna said, "You looking for a house or apartment?"

"Yes I am. I was looking for a place to live off campus. It says here that there is a wooded back yard. I have a bit of money that I've saved up and with work I think I could afford the rent. Do you know the people who left this flyer?"

She smiled and said, "Why that would be us. We can go take a look at it if you like. It is only a five minute drive away. Yes it does have a pretty small yard but has access to the woods. It might be a little lonely for you by yourself though. You're the first house out of town, and nearest neighbor is five minutes the other direction which is us."

"I like that it will remind me of home. I don't want to bother you if you are busy I could come back to look at it later."

Mrs. Donna smiled as she winked and said, "No trouble at all. I'm always looking for a way to take a break. Since we aren't busy it would be great timing."

I agreed and we went to look at it. Just as she had said a quick five minute drive out of town and then there was the cutest house with a very small back yard but with access to the woods. Mrs. Donna showed me the house and said that if I did decide to move in she would leave it furnished as is. I was very happy with it and decided that I would take it.

I would need to get my bag from the hotel, and I had paid for tonight so I would be back in the morning to move in and settle. I would need things like towels and sheets stuff like that, but at least I wouldn't need any furniture or pots and pans. I stopped at a store and bought what I thought I might need to get started. After I had moved in and gotten things in order I would know more what else I might need.

I was excited to move in and get started settling in to my new life here.

**A/N: So sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter. It's been crazy. My little sister graduated this past week so we have been doing party stuff, and it was just one thing after another. Work started back up. I really do love my job, but I have to be up really early in the mornings so I can't stay up too late to catch up. Anyway this is the chapter. I know some of the information may not seem relevant at the moment, but I promise it will later on in the story. I just kind of wanted to give you a little look into where she would be living so you can have a picture in mind when I describe it. If you haven't guessed from the state I picked, I'm from Louisiana. The scenery here is gorgeous, but the weather is very hot. I'm not from the Baton Rouge area and haven't spent much time there, but I know enough to describe some things for you and what I don't know I have Googled. The town I chose does not really have a name, but most of our little towns are like this. I just wanted you to have a feeling of how small the town is. So anything else you want to know about my amazing state just Google it. So I hoped you liked getting to know her surroundings to help my story unfold a bit more. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Thanks Lots of Love, Janet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 10**

I settled in to life there pretty well. I loved living on my own. I was learning how to cook. I decided to work full time until classes started and then Uncle Tony and Aunt Donna (as everyone called them, including myself) would work with my schedule. Sophia and I had become really good friends.

She had been adopted at birth. However following a tragic car accident taking the lives of both adopted parents a few years ago, she had reconnected with her birth family. She had a brother that lived here and her birth dad's sister Aunt Donna.

I hadn't told her my whole story, because mostly she would think I was crazy, but I could also never betray my tribe that way.

I just told her I was born and raised on an Indian Reservation in Washington State. She never asked what tribe and I never volunteered the info. My dad had died a few years ago. My mom remarried and was now in good hands so I decided to take a chance and see what was beyond the reservation.

Sophia being a true friend was satisfied with that info, and never really questioned for more so I left it alone.

So after about three months, I decided that it really was time to call at least my mom, and perhaps Seth too. I needed to let them know I was still alive and well.

My mom was so happy. She was especially excited that I had decided to go to school to become a teacher. She had also taught a little before she had met and married my dad. She stopped when I was born.

She caught me up a bit on the reservation. It seemed that phasing of new wolves had stopped since the Cullens and threat had left. All of the wolves that had to quit school after phasing were now attending special classes given by mom, Billy and old Quil. She seemed hesitant to tell me the something, but finally let it slip by accident.

It turned out to be that Sam and Emily were getting married next summer. I thought it might have bothered me, but I was good. I was actually ok with it. She said I was invited, but I didn't think I was that ok to see it. So I told her that I would have to see when the time came.

Everything else was the same. La Push and Forks hadn't changed a bit. Charlie was doing well too. He missed Bella and Nessie, but they called often.

It was so good to talk to her. Before hanging up, I promised that I wouldn't wait so long next time before calling.

The next day I phoned Seth.

He answered, "Hello?"

I said, "Hey Seth. It's Leah. How are you?"

"Wow Leah! We are good. Even better, now that I've heard from you. I called mom last night and she told me that you had called. She didn't tell me much since you had mentioned that you would call me.

"So how are you? Where have you settled?"

"Well", I said, "I'm in Louisiana. It's a bit hot, but I'm getting use to it. I will be attending classes at LSU in Baton Rouge in the fall, in teaching actually. I work at a local coffee shop and I'm renting a house from the owners. I've settled into a pretty nice life here. I like it.

"Now tell me about you. Have you started going back to school like you promised mom?"

"Yes I have started along with Jake. At the request of both Edward and Carlisle. They say especially if he wants to keep up with Nessie's fast growing of knowledge he needs to at least graduate high school. Of course he can't attend a regular school, so he is doing online courses for his GED. Then he plans to go to mechanic school. He says he knows pretty much all there is to know about cars, but Edward convinced him that it would be better to have a diploma in it.

"I am however going to the local high school. Edward is tutoring me on what I've missed since last being in school. I want to go to college when I'm done. I think I've settled on Veterinarian School. I will be specializing in the study of wolves, much to the delight of Carlisle. He will help me with my studies and together, we will be better able to take care of anything related to wolves. We just never know if something like what happen to Jake could happen again. So we want to be prepared.

"Bella and Edward are attending Dartmouth along with Alice and Jasper. Carlisle works in a nearby hospital nights. Esme and Rose are starting to homeschool Nessie in the fall, with Emmett teaching her sports. So when she reaches the age that she stops growing she will be prepared."

"Wow Seth that's great. Glad to hear things are going good for you. Well I have to leave soon for work, but I will talk to you guys soon. Tell everyone I said hello for me will you?"

He agreed and we hung up. After talking to him I cried a little for being homesick mostly for my mom and Seth. It was soon over and I got ready to go to work.

Something that I had also started, was I had stopped phasing after my first month living here. I had phased every few days before because it would start to feel weird if I didn't.

That was the main reason I wanted the wooded area. I would go to pretty far into them and phase and run a few hours after work, but it had been almost two months since the last time. It felt a little weird, but was getting better. As long as nothing pissed me off to much I should be good.

I found a few pretty spots, but I really missed my cliff. I had always liked it and felt comforted near it. I think that was one of the things I think I missed the most.

When school started, I hadn't phased in almost five months. I had gotten used to it now.

I threw myself into my classes whole heartedly. I loved school. My teachers were very impressed with my work. I finished that semester with perfect grades.

Then came Christmas. It was so weird the weather in Louisiana. One day it would be in the forties and then the next day you had to ride in the car with the air conditioning on. It would definitely take time to get use to this. After talking to mom, I had decided that I just wasn't ready yet to go home for a visit. It was still too soon. I hadn't told them about how I had stopped phasing. She decided that they would go visit Seth and Bella instead. They invited me along to that also, but I wasn't ready for that either.

I told her that I would be working and just really couldn't get away at this time. I'm sure she knew my true reasoning though.

Sophia and Donna had invited me to spend both Thanksgiving and Christmas with them. I had accepted and met the rest of her family along with her best friend from her home town.

I didn't really linger for very long after dinner was done and the dishes washed. They had accepted that I just liked to keep to myself for the most part.

I was really excited when classes started back again. I had classes all day and worked most of the night. I would study on my breaks and the weekends. With nothing much then occasionally going to eat with the Hebert's and Sophie I again had perfect grades. By the end of the spring semester, it had been over a year since I had phased.

It didn't feel weird at all anymore. I also knew what to expect from the weather in the summer time. I had decided to go to summer school so I could have that extra excuse not to go to the wedding, as well as finishing classes faster. My birthday came and went with a call from mom and Seth, but I didn't do anything really special.

A few days after, I woke up one morning, just feeling really tired. I had a headache, and a slight cramping in my lower stomach. I didn't have school that day so I laid down a while longer and it seemed to help a bit.

I went to work, but that was when the headache came back and with a slight backache. I was super tired so I decided to go home after talking to Aunt Donna.

I went home I took a few aspirin and went take a nap. When I woke up the cramps were back. They almost felt like menstrual cramps, and symptoms from what I remember from my period years ago. I brushed it off thinking it was nothing. It had been almost five years now.

I had decided that if it didn't go away in a few days I'd call Carlisle and see what he said. Maybe he would know what was going on. I mean it wasn't as if I could just go to any doctor.

However the next morning, I woke up to the shock of my life…

**A/N: there you have it chapter ten. I felt so bad about not posting 9 sooner that I stayed up last night to finish another chapter. Good thing I'm off on weekends. So what do you think it is? Well I guess you will just have to wait for the next chapter. I hope you liked it and continue to review. Lots of Love Janet.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: so I know I left you guys with a cliff hanger. However I'm gonna start this chapter with the last sentence from Chapter 10. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

However the next morning I woke up to the shock of my life. I had started my period. I hadn't had one since I had turned into a wolf the first time. That was almost four years ago now.

I was so freaked out that I called in sick at work. I still didn't have classes today so I didn't have to worry about missing a day.

I was trying to figure out what to do. Should I call Carlisle or not? It wasn't like I could just go to any other doctor. I went back and forth before deciding that I really needed to.

I only had Seth's and Jake's numbers, and I was not about to explain this situation to them. They would know something was up if I called asking to talk to Carlisle. I also wasn't ready to tell them about how I stopped phasing either. So I got online and found a number to the hospital where he was working.

I sat there, arguing with myself for about a half hour before I started dialing the number. When they answered and transferred me to his department, he was at a meeting. I told them that I was an old patient from back home. I told them that it was urgent that I speak with him as soon as possible. I left my number for him to call me back.

The wait between hanging up and when he called back was torture. Now that I had called him, I wanted to know what he thought. Finally after forever in my mind, but only three hours, he called back.

I answered saying, "Hello Carlisle. Thank you for calling me back."

He then said, "No problem Leah. My secretary said you told her it was urgent. What can I help you with?"

I again argued with myself for a moment before finally explaining it to him. I told him how it had been over a year that I had phased and the symptoms I had yesterday and then how I had started this morning.

He then said, "Ok Leah it would seem like your body may be returning back to normal since you have stopped phasing. I think the only way we can be positive, is to maybe check it out.

"I know it is out of the question to go to a regular doctor. I could check you out if you are ok with that."

I guessed he could tell my hesitation and said, "I tell you what. Why don't we see if it happens again next month and you can call me back? Then we can figure out what to do then."

I then agreed and asked him to please not say anything to anyone. He said, "Of course Leah. I would never tell what is told between me and a patient. I will even hide the info from Edward reading it."

I thanked him and hung up. It lasted about five days, and was odone. The month seemed as though it would taking forever but rushing at the same time.

The rushing was from school finishing. I again had a perfect average. There was also another reason though.

Recently there was this really cute guy that had come into the coffee shop. After that first day, he came every day and sometimes twice a day. He would always sit in my section and flirt a bit. He would then leave a pretty big tip after paying for his coffee.

At first I was kind of shy about it. Sophia was loving it. After the first week of just smiling, I started flirting back and getting to know a little about him.

His name was Gary. He worked with his father in the bank and was going to school for business. He was doing mostly night classes which is why I hadn't see him before.

It was so weird to interact with a guy like this again. It had been so long since I was able to just be a girl.

With all of this happening, I had almost forgotten about it. Then one morning which came right on time, I started again.

I called Carlisle back and told him. He then said, "Well you could come out here and I could examine you or I could come to Louisiana if you prefer that better. However I wouldn't be able to make it out till next month. I could get my shift covered for a day or two. Which would you prefer?"

I sighed and said, "Well I wouldn't want to make you come out here, but since you did offer that option, I think I'd prefer it. I wouldn't want the guys to find out by accident. They might see me in the town or something like that. Are you sure you don't mind coming out. I mean it is very sunny here and you'd have to come at night and…."

He stopped me and said, "Leah please don't worry about that. You've done so much to help my family in the past that it's the least I could do. I'll just tell everyone that I'm going to a conference."

"Well I wouldn't want you to lie to Esme and I know it's too hard to hide it from Edward. You could explain it to them but please ask them not to say anything."

He agreed and said he would see me next month. I said that was cool and then we hung up.

Even though I was still so unsure about having a vampire as my doctor, I felt better knowing that we would know more about what was going on inside my body. Would it really go back to normal if I continued not to phase? I guess only time would tell.

After we talked, I went get ready for work.

**A/N: so I know this is a bit shorter than usual. I was gonna put more about Gary in this chapter, but it would have made the chapter too long. However as I'm sure you realized, that means I posted the two chapters at the same time. I know I promised every other day at the most, but things got a bit rough. Then there were a few stories that I'm reading that were updated. Just as I love when you guys read and review, I feel it is important that I do as well for the stories I read. If you like, I can give you a few of the stories that I'm following at the moment. I know I have a lot of favorites , but these are some of my special favorites. Well let me stop typing and get on to doing the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Lots of Love, Janet.**

**The list of my favorites:**

**An Endless Beginning by:TheyCallMeLittleLu**

**Blood Poisoning by:gemma loves Edward**

**Breaking Dawn, the other side of the story by:yeszigv**

**My One and Only and (part 2) Eternally Mine by:LissyGirl**

**Morning by:Carson Dyle **

**The Cullens and Bella Read New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Each book a separate story. By:Gailerina**

**The Twilight Saga-Blinking Star by:Micro Magic**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did I wouldn't have to wake up every morning and go to work. Lol And this time it's for laughing out loud, not Lots of Love, well that too. See you on the bottom.**

**Chapter 12**

I hoped I'd get to see Gary that day. Since it was a Monday I hadn't seen him yesterday. I took extra care when getting ready.

My shift had only begun about an hour earlier, when Gary walked in. He never made my heart flutter as Sam had done, but maybe that would come later.

He smiled when I took his order. I admit that I did blush when he complimented my different hair style. There was nothing out of the ordinary that day. Then after he paid and walked to the door, I happen to glance at the bottom of the receipt.

There was a note that read: _"Hey Leah, I've been wanting to do this for weeks, but never had the guts until now. Will you please join me for dinner tonight after your shift? I can meet you hear later, if you'd like. Gary."_

I looked up towards the door and he was still standing there. He smiled and I nodded. He smiled wider and waved as he walked out.

I just screamed inside. I hadn't been on a date in a very long time. What would I do and say. Oh my gosh, what was I gonna wear? I was just starting to have a panic attack when Sophia came in for the beginning of her shift.

She must have noticed the look on my face and said, "Hey Leah what's up?"

I just handed her the receipt, and let her read it. She then said, "So what did you tell him. Please say you told him yes."

I nodded and then said, "I did, but I don't know. I haven't been on a date in forever and…"

Sophia stopped me by putting her hand over my mouth. She said, "Just go and have fun. You like him, and he definitely likes you too. Just stop worrying and enjoy your date.

"Now go take your lunch and decide what you are gonna wear."

I went home picked out a nice pair of jeans and a cute top. I had a pair of flats cause I still couldn't get the hang of heels. I was definitely glad I had bought more than work and school clothes. I then went back to work.

When I walked in Sophia started smiling and then it was almost impossible to get me to stop smiling. I really was excited for this date. I had brought my stuff with me so I went in the back and got ready. I was so nervous, but so excited.

When I got out I sat at a table to wait for Gary. He showed up right on time and we left together with a smiling Sophia behind us.

We went to one of the restaurants here in town. I had always wanted to try it but didn't really want to go alone. We sat down, ordered and then we started talking.

Gary said, "So Leah, where are you originally from?"

Well I guess we were gonna just dive right into this. What could I tell him? I mean if this was gonna go somewhere then I would have to give a bit more than I told Sophia, but how to do that without telling everything. Man no wonder; the guys didn't date girls that hadn't imprinted on.

How would I answer him without getting tongue tied into lies and half-truths? I decided to go with a vague story. I had to try something.

So I sighed and said, "Well I was born and raised on an Indian Reservation in Washington State."

"Really! How did you end up in Louisiana? I mean the weather alone is reason enough to want to stay put."

I giggled a bit and continued, "Well the weather wasn't really part of my decision. I will say that it has taken a while, but it is actually really starting to grow on me. Without the constant down pours and freezing temps. I also really love my classes."

He smile and said, "Well I guess, but why LSU? Not that it isn't a really good school, but there are so many other great schools so much closer to your home."

I then answered, "As I said I grew up on an Indian reservation. My dad died about four years ago, and then my mom remarried, a few years after that. My younger brother is graduating high school and going off to college in the fall. So I decided that I wanted a change. And so here I am."

"You are studying to be a teacher right?"

"Yes I am. Ever since I was younger I wanted to be a teacher. So I decided to persue it now that I can make my own decisions." _To myself I said, "Oh did I just say that out loud?"_

He of course caught it and said, "Why weren't you able to make up your own mind before?"

"It's a really long complicated story."

"Well I've got lots of time if you want to share."

I groaned inwardly and said to myself, "Well I can come up with something. If I gonna do this I have to have my story for others to know and not know too much. Come on Leah think."

I sighed out loud and said, "Well you see, I have a rather large, but very close extended family. This is very common for our tribe. And most of my family allows the chief to tell them what, how and when to do something. When the chief gives an order, you do it no questions asked."

"So how were you able to get away?" Gary asked.

I had to be very careful of how I put this. "You see, we've always had one chief until a few years ago. Our chief is usually a direct descendant of the first one. It's worked fine this way for hundreds of years.

"However, there came a time when we had a chief to be, that wasn't ready to accept it. So the next in line accepted the role. The true chief was fine with this for a while. However, there came a point when the appointed chief made a decision the true chief didn't agree with.

"In the end, it sort of split up the tribe. Some stayed with the appointed chief and some of us went with the true chief. My family was among the ones who followed the true chief, because we honored him as such.

"After the steam kind of died down, both tribes were still pretty civil to each other. Then our chief, fell in love with someone who was not of our tribe. This is something that has never been done with by chief, or one of his counsel members.

"But no one could change his mind. When her family decided to leave the area, taking her with them, he wanted to follow them.

"The chief gave all of us in his tribe the option of staying with the old tribe, or going with him. Most stayed, but a few followed him.

"Then came the time for my choice, and you see there was a bit of a love history with a member from both tribes. I was really good friends with the true chief. So he knew a lot of my past. He gave me a third option. That being, I could choose either tribe to follow, or I could leave both altogether. I would no longer be under the command of a chief.

"So that was the option I chose and so here I am. Since I left on good terms, I can return to either tribe if I ever desire to. It has been great to not have to answer to either of them before I make a decision."

Gary was very surprised by my story and so was I. Well now I had a story down if I ever needed it again and it was good. I didn't say too much and give anything away. Sure it sounded like a soap opera, but it was mostly true with only a little improvising.

Gary then said, "So now you get to make your own choices. What is it that would you like to decide for yourself next?"

We both laughed and I said, "Well I think I would like to know more about the guy who took me out tonight. I mean I don't want to hog the whole conversation."

We laughed again and he said, "Well not as interesting as all that. You know that I'm studying business at school and working with my dad in the bank. Let's see interesting facts about me.

"I was born and raised here. I also have a pretty large family of four brothers and three sisters. Just in case you can't count that's eight. Yep that's right. I love having a lot of siblings. We are a pretty close family."

He then went on to describe his family. I couldn't shake the thought in the back of my mind telling me that this wasn't it for me. I knew I didn't feel the butterflies or the fireworks. I also knew that love wasn't a fairytale and life didn't always happen that way. I decided to give it a shot. At least few more dates before I made up my mind for sure.

**A/N: and there you have it another chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. So what do you think of Gary? What do you think Leah will decide? Will the love grow or is there still someone else out there for our now understood Leah?**

**A/N #2: by the way yes those big families do exist. I am from one of them. I am one of nine children. Seven boys and two girls. I was the first girl after six boys. How did I like growing up with all those siblings. Well there were never any dull moments. Also if you fought with one you had several others to play with. Especially for me since I was usually the one the pranks were played on. But as in everything else in life pay back can sometimes bite you in the butt. Believe me I have plenty ammunition, but if you'd like to send me some to play on them, I won't refuse. LOL ;) Lots of Love, Janet.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own twilight. **

**Chapter 13**

So Gary and I went out a few more times, but after the third date, I knew there was no spark. I was really worried about telling him though. He seemed to really like me and I didn't want to be the person that would have to break it off. However I would never want to lead him on, and give the wrong impression.

The week before Carlisle's scheduled visit, Gary and I went out to dinner. Before anything started I went ahead and told him.

I said, "Gary listen, I don't really know how to put this. I think I should tell you before it could go any further that, I…."

"It's ok whatever it is."

"You see Gary the thing is I just don't feel that connection on the dating level. It has nothing to do with you. You are a really great guy and I really hope we can remain good friends, but as for more than that, I just can't. I'm so sorry."

He looked a little disappointed, and I was on the verge of tears. He then smiled and said, "Leah, its ok. I'm glad you are being honest with me. I think I felt it to that the connection just wasn't there. Of course I still want to remain friends. You know that anything you need I'm here for you."

I smiled and hugged him. And that night started a great friendship for us. We were practically best friends. There weren't any awkward moments, and he started introducing me to more of his friends. Before I knew it, I had plenty friends in Baton Rouge.

I did admit that sometimes I was a bit lonely for Forks and La Push. For someone else that knew my secret and I didn't have to hide anything from.

The morning before Carlisle's visit, was crazy. I was so stressed. I hadn't phased in almost fifteen months. I also hadn't been near a vampire since then either. What was gonna happen when he got here? Would I be able to not have the urge to phase?

I will admit, I was glad that it was Carlisle and not any of the other ones. I had gotten quite a bit of respect for him, especially since Jake had gotten hurt. If Jake was able to stay calm then I guess I should be fine. Although this was kind of a different story.

Just when I thought I couldn't take the stress any more, I saw the lights in my driveway. I took a deep breath as he knocked on the door, and I went over to answer it.

My nerves were kind of all over the place. Then again what girl isn't a nervous wreck before going to see her doctor? I definitely knew he was one of the gentlest creatures if not human.

He didn't rush me. I think he could sense how nervous I really was and didn't want to push. We sat down and kind of caught up a bit. It went pretty well.

When we were finished, he said, "Well Leah. Everything seems to be good. Looks like everything is working as it should be for a girl your age. I mean I only know the bare minimal about your tribe so mind if I ask a few questions?"

I nodded and he continued, "Now, I know that once you guys phase, you are set as you are. Just as we are when we are turned. However, as I've witnessed you can resume your life once you learn to stop phasing. That is correct right?"

I nodded and again and he continued, "I also am aware that with you being the only girl we have no record to really go on. I don't really know how good your productive system was before you phased. Everything seems to be working ok but I also notice some things that regular women have trouble with, when trying to get pregnant. I'm not saying that you can never have kids, but your chances are very, very, slim. But that's a bridge we can cross when we get to it.

"I guess for now, we can just track it as usual and let me know if anything changes.

"So other than that how are things going for you?"

I then said, "Well, everything is going really well. I'm doing really well in my classes. In fact all of my teachers recommend that I take the advanced classes here on out so I can finish in three more semesters instead of two more years. As long as I stick to elementary grades, I will be graduating next summer."

Carlisle smiled and said, "Wow that's great Leah. We are all so happy for you. Jake has finished his training in mechanics, and Seth will be starting his second semester of vet school. He really enjoys his classes as well.

"Nessie is growing like a weed. She is now almost four, but physically she is about thirteen. This means she is growing slightly faster than we had originally thought. Taht means she will probably stop altogether at physically eighteen. So about two more years. I think though just as Nahule, she will still remain part human. She shouldn't turn full vampire. I have a recent picture in my wallet if you'd like to see."

He handed it to me and even though I had thought I prepared myself, it still shook me when I saw her. The last time I saw her she looked like a five year old, and she had aged plus eight years. Lucky for Jake. He now only had two more years to wait for her.

I finally said, "Wow she really has grown. So how is the rest of your family?"

"Well Bella and Edward are doing very well at Dartmouth. As well as Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett help a great deal with Nessie's schooling. I think she is just starting to show signs of having a crush on Jake, but Edward and Bella agree she has to be at least sixteen physically and mentally before he can date her. She also has to be the one to say when she is ready. As Bella now blocks her thoughts from Edward, only time will tell.

"Jake and Seth are all set to go back to La Push in a few days for Sam and Emily's wedding. Will you be going too?"

"No. I have decided to take those extra courses and with work I really just can't go at this time. I called and told Emily and she said she understood so."

"Of course. We were also invited, but I think only Edward, Bella and, Nessie will be attending. Charlie had a big part in that decision. Anyway I should be going, and like I said, if anything at all changes, just give me a call."

Life sort of went back to normal after that. It was nice to be able to throw myself back into studying with more classes to fill up my time. Though I now had friends to hang out with to keep my life from getting to boring.

So life settled and got back to normal. The months flew by. Another Christmas came and went, but I still wasn't ready yet. My mom said she understood, but I could hear that she was upset in her voice though she tried to hide it. I had two semesters left after that one. I would be student teaching in March thoughout the end of May. I would graduate in July. I would invite my mom, Seth and Charlie, but that was it. I had left in the summer two years ago. I had been in Louisiana for a little over two years , and stopped phasing for most of them. I was actually really excited to see everyone again.

**A/N: so there is another chapter. I know you wanted it to work out for her and Gary, but he is just not who is meant for our wonderful girl. I'm glad she is making friends and graduating. Well I'm gonna start the next chapter now. Some shocking drama awaits us in the next few. Please review. Lots of Love, Janet. **

**Btw I have been listening to a song that I heard from Sara Bareilles called Gravity. It is a really good song to write with. It helps set my mood for writing her feelings. Especially at her rough moments. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 14**

One morning about a week after the holidays, I woke up in a really bad mood. Nothing went right. My hot water went out after I was in the shower and my blow dryer wouldn't work right. Then on the way to school I got a flat. After calling a Sophia to pick me up and a tow truck, I was almost late for class.

Later that afternoon, while at work it wasn't much better. It was busy and there were rude costumers. I got coffee spilled on me several times. Then to top it off, there was this guy that kept hitting on me.

He was the really creepy type that wouldn't or couldn't take the hint. He had been here before but I was always able to pass him off to Uncle Tony, but he wasn't there, and we were so swamped that I had to wait on him.

He kept getting more annoying every time I ignored him, and he started getting louder. Aunt Donna said she would tell him to leave, but I didn't want her to do that. Then he grabbed my arm while I was walking past his table. I told him to let go, but he wouldn't listen. At that moment another male customer walker over.

He said, "Sir, I believe she just asked you to let her go. I suggest you do it now."

"Oh and what will you do if I don't?"

"Well I am a police officer. We can take a little walk to the police department, or you can let go and leave. Then you are never to come here again. If Mrs. Donna tells me you come back, we will take that walk if you like."

The guy of course left, but I was too pissed. I knew I needed to get away. I could feel the heat rising. I knew what was coming. So I looked at Mrs. Donna and ran out. I was shaking as I held it together long enough to drive home. Then once I was in the back yard, I let the heat take over, and after over a year and a half of since I had stopped, I phased into the wolf.

It felt so weird. I ran for a while to let the out the steam. How could I have let that get to me so much? That guy had no right. The angrier I got the harder it was for me to want to phase back. After about three hours, I finally calmed down enough to phase back. By this time it was dark outside.

I had hoped it wouldn't stop all of the progress I had made. I made myself stay calm the rest of the night. I had a few missed calls from Sophia, but I didn't really want to talk. There was also a missed call and message from Gary. Sophia had called to tell him how upset I was, but again I knew if I talked about it tonight, it might happen again.

I did text both to let them know I was ok, but didn't want to talk about it. They both knew me well enough to let me be.

The next day was Saturday and since I didn't have class I called Aunt Donna and took off the weekend. I got in my car and went take a drive on the interstate. Driving as I had learned on my trip here, helped to relieve a lot of stress for me. I didn't really go anywhere but just drove for a few hours until I got tired.

I pulled over at an exit where I saw a little park. I went find a spot near the water, and just let the tears flow.

They had kind of built for a while, but I wouldn't let them go. I missed my mom, but I was not ready to go home. This semester had just started and I had another five and a half months before I would see her again.

I called her but she didn't answer. I didn't leave a message cause I doubt I could have kept a clear voice and not worry her. Sitting here and letting the tears fall was definitely good therapy for me. Just the release I needed. I also missed my cliff. What I wouldn't give for a few hours there, except that I didn't want to go back yet. I knew I could hold out for a few more months.

I didn't have a period that month or the next two. After the third missed I had decided to call Carlisle. However it got push for another month. The day before I had decided to call him, it started back again. I was relieved. That meant that everything would again go back to normal.

That semester went really well. I started teach and knew I had found my calling. When classes ended in May they asked me to return in the fall. Then came my final semester. I finished with a perfect grade point average.

My mom and Charlie came out two days before the graduation. I met them at the airport. The moment I saw her I took off running to her. She hugged me and we both cried for I'm not sure how long. Charlie was feeling a little awkward but knew that my mom needed it.

Mom and I needed time to talk, so I had arranged for Charlie to go fishing with Uncle Tony for the afternoon. So we drove to the coffee shop. I introduced mom and Charlie to the Hebert's. They really hit it off. Charlie left to go fishing and mom and I walked to a restaurant.

While at lunch, I caught her up on everything. I did tell her about how I had stopped the phasing. She was amazed but of course promised not to say anything till I was ready. She caught me up again on the res. Not much had changed. Things were very quiet. The guys were near the end of their studies. Some had finished. Paul and Rachael were getting married in a few weeks , and Jared and Kim would follow over Christmas. Claire was now almost nine. Quil had longer to wait than Jake would, but didn't mind. He was good with being her friend for now.

Mom had yet to mention Emily and Sam. So I asked, "How are Sam and Emily?"

She looked hesitant at first, but finally said, "Well Emily is six months pregnant. She is due in October. Sam has decided that he is ready to stop phasing. He was just waiting for Jake to return or see which of the guys would be ready to take his place.

"As it turns out Jake is not sure when they will return. Jarod or Paul would have been next in line, but they want to also stop phasing soon. Embry Call has decided that he will accept it when Sam is ready to quit fulltime. He hasn't imprinted yet so there is no rush for him to stop. He is ready to lead the pack. There are Quil, Colin, Brady and the others that had phased when the volturi had come. So not as big as when all you guys were there, but Embry will be a good Alpha. Sam, Billy and Old Quil have prepared him well. Seth told me that Nessie is now about sixteen and that she and Jake have indeed started dating. Nessie would be about eighteen by next summer. So Edward and Bella wanted them to date at least a year before getting married. Seth will finish his degree in two more years. That's about it I guess"

It was so good to just spend time with my mother. Seth came in the next day and the graduation was in the afternoon. Aunt Donna came to support me as well. Uncle Tony stayed to work the coffee shop, and something of an emergency came up and Sophia couldn't make it. We went out to dinner after and caught up.

It was so good to see them again, and I cried after I dropped them off at the airport. I had missed them so much. She asked me to come for Christmas, but I said I'd really need to think about it.

So I started teaching in the fall. I had a class of about twenty-one first graders. They kept me on my toes, but I loved every minute of it.

Things settled into a new routine of teaching in during the day, grading papers and I continued working part time at the coffee shop. My life felt really rewarding, but I felt an emptiness in my heart when the day was finally over, and I had time to think before going to bed.

**A/N: there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. There are surprises coming the nest few so I'm gonna go back to writing them so you get them faster. Look forward to any comments or questions you may have. Lots of Love, Janet.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 15**

Christmas came around and my mom and Charlie came to visit. Seth was unable to come because he was interning for a vet hospital. Christmas was not as sad this year. We went to Uncle Tony and Aunt Donna's for lunch. We stayed a bit longer than I normally did. Later that night Gary and Sophia and a couple friends came over to my house to hang out for a while.

My mom was glad to see me with more friends and making a life here. Although I knew she missed me and hoped that I would someday return to the reservation. They stayed for a few days, before flying out to see Seth and Bella, and then returning back to Forks. She really wanted me to come home for some time in the summer.

I told her that I would consider it more this time. I think I was ready to go for a short visit, but we would see what happened when the time came.

It had been another eight months since I had phased the last time. Life was going great. I was in the second semester of teaching, and they had asked me to return in the fall and I had agreed. So I signed the contract for another year.

One day in April while talking with my mom, she told me that Seth had called her. He was coming home for the summer along with Jake and all the Cullens. She wanted me to come home, but she thought I should know why they were coming. Apparently Jake and Nessie had gotten engaged around Valentine's Day, and were getting married. They had finally gotten Bella and Edward to agree.

She wanted me to come spend some time, but understood if I had decided not to go.

The news had taken me aback a bit. I was almost ready to go home, but did I really want to now. Not that those feelings still remained or anything. It was just that, I was already starting to feel the longing to find a guy and finally be able to settle down myself. Could I put myself through the ache of watching yet another guy that I had been in love with, marry someone else. To top it off, Sam and Emily's baby was almost a year old and she was expecting again. By the time the wedding would roll around, she would be very visibly pregnant.

I told my mom that I would have to really think about it.

The next few days I went back and forth with the idea. Could I really handle it? If there was a way to bring Sophia for support or even Gary, but that was out of the question. If it had only been just someone from the pack, then maybe I could have, but not with the Cullens there too.

It was my final two weeks for school. I had to make a decision so I could make my flight arrangements. In the end, I decided that I just didn't think I could yet. Not with everybody being there. I would call my mom after I got home from school. I didn't have to work that night so I could talk with her for a while.

However, on my ride home, my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number; it was the area code from New Hampshire. I thought it might be Seth calling from a different number. I answered it.

I said, "Hello Seth?"

A deep and very familiure voice that I don't think I'll ever forget said, "Hey Leah. It's Jake not Seth."

"Oh hey Jake", I said wondering why he was calling me. I hadn't really talked to Jake much since that day I left Forks. "How are you?"

"I'm good Leah. As you know Nessie and I are engaged and getting married next month. The reason I was calling was I kind of overheard Bella, telling Alice, that Charlie mentioned you might not be coming.

"I know it is gonna be hard for you, but I really wanted to ask you to reconsider. I'd really like you to be there with us. You have been through so much to help us out, that it would be sad not to have you there. Please say that you will really consider coming."

I sighed and said, "Ok Jake I'll try. That's all I can promise."

He thanked me before hanging up. How could I refuse him that one request? He had given me a chance at a new life. I felt that I really should go back. I did miss home and a visit might be good for me. If it turned out bad, I could always just come back right away.

So I decided, but didn't tell anyone just in case I changed my mind at the last minute. I bought the plane ticket. Not a round trip because I didn't know how long I would stay there before coming home. If it wasn't too bad I might stay for a few weeks, but if I couldn't handle it I'd come right back.

The next few weeks flew by. Even though I wished they would slow down. Funny how life always happens that way isn't it? When you are waiting for something to happen, it always seems to take forever, but when you wished it wouldn't come, it comes even faster.

If I hadn't known exactly how important it was to Jake, I never would have been able to go. The night before my flight was really bad. If I hadn't already gotten my ticket, I think I may have chickened out.

I was super anxious and nervous as I boarded the plane to go home. I hadn't been back for over about four years.

The flight of course was over before I was ready. I flew in the day before the wedding. I still hadn't told anyone I was coming, so I just took a cab. I had him drop me off at First Beach instead of my house. I really wanted to go to my cliff and it was closer than my house. I carried my suitcase and put it next to a tree near the cliff and sat down.

The water was so different today than it had been the last time I sat here. The waves were very calm. Almost as calm as my life had been the last year.

I stayed at the cliff for an hour or so before walking to my mom's house. I took the woods, because I just wasn't ready to see anyone yet.

When I walked up to the back door, it felt weird. Almost like my mind knew I didn't belong here anymore, but my heart still wanted to hold on tight to it. I didn't realize how much I missed my dad these days until I walked in the yard.

It almost felt weird standing at the kitchen door. I didn't really live here anymore. Should I knock or just walk in. I looked around me and since Charlie's car wasn't here, I decided to just go in.

I opened the door and walked in. My mom was standing by the sink washing the dished. It was like a picture from my childhood. I started to tear up as my mom spoke.

She still hadn't turned around before she spoke. Mom said, "Hey love you are home early"

She then started to turn around and she gasped as she saw me standing there. Her look of shock passed quickly to one of pure joy. I knew in the end that was the reason I made the trip back. To see that look on my mom's face was worth anything I would ever have to endure.

My mom rushed over to me and said, "Leah I'm so glad you are home."

She hugged me and her cheeks weren't the only ones that were wet when she did. I had missed my mom terribly since I had left. She and I had never been extremely close growing up, but oh how I missed her.

I put my stuff away in my room and came out to visit with her while she finished supper. We talked about everything that had happened with the wedding planning.

We talked until Charlie got home and then we ate supper. They asked me about the Hebert's coffee shop and everything. Once supper was done and the dishes were washed, it started to feel a bit awkward for me. So I decided that I would take a little walk.

As I was walking out the door, Seth called. They had gotten here earlier in the week. The wedding was tomorrow.

He said, "Hey Leah, Nessie asked me to call you. She said she needed to talk to you about something and asked if you would be able to come by tonight?"

I agreed thinking it might be better to test my feeling in front of a few people first before going to the wedding tomorrow.

I borrowed mom's car, and as I pulled up, I noticed something that was missing. I had noticed it when Carlisle had come over, but hadn't known if it had been nerves. The smell was no longer repulsive. It was almost completely gone.

Seth was at the car as soon as I came to a complete stop. He barely waited until I'd stepped out before grabbing me into a big bear hug. (Or I guess you could say "A big wolf hug" since these guys are so much bigger that bears. Lol)

When he finally put me down, I had noticed Jake and Nessie standing hand in hand on the porch. I noticed when they looked at each other, the look of pure love that passed between them. The look reminded me of every time my dad had looked at my mom.

I recognized the feeling immediately. I had moved on completely with my feelings in regards to Jake. It was as if he was back to being my brother and nothing more. I sighed at the weight that seemed to lift, with the realization of it.

They walked over to me. Jake looked really awkward at first, but I smiled and leaned in to hug him. I hugged Nessie next. I was truly happy for them.

Bella and Edward came over next. Those two as much in love as ever. Bella smiled and I smiled back. I really surprised myself as I reach out to hug her too.

As I pulled back I realized that tears had fallen down my cheeks. I said, "Bella, how can I ever thank you enough? You helped me more than I can ever repay you for. Thanks so much to the both of you."

If she could have, there would have been tears in her eyes as she said, "Leah, we are the ones who will never be able to repay you. You helped us saved our daughter on more than one occasion and we will never be thankful enough for that. Thank-you!"

We all went inside and caught up with each other.

**A/N: there you go. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took a while. I had my best friend's Graduation this past weekend and my niece's today. Work is almost done for me for the summer. I will then be babysitting during the summer and should have a bit more time to write, but then again with a four and a one year old, things might be a bit different. Anyway I'll stop rambling now and get to the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has added my story to their favorites as well as reviewed in the past. Please review, and let me know what you think or how I could improve anything at all. Thanks Lots of Love, Janet. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 16**

Once we got inside, things were crazy for a bit. Everyone catching up on what had happened in each other's lives. I finally told both Seth and Jake how I had stopped phasing. Jake was surprised that I had been able to stop that soon, but then again I was the first and only female to compare with.

Jake then told me that he and Nessie had decided to come back to the reservation to live following their honeymoon. The Cullens would remain another year or two for Carlisle to finish a few classes, that he was teaching at the university and to find a replacement at the hospital. They would probably return to live in the big white house, but do the whole going to school thing in Seattle.

Bella and Edward had both just graduated from Dartmouth, and were planning a second honeymoon, after Jake and Nessie returned from theirs. They hadn't been able to leave without Nessie before. Since she had now stopped with her aging they could.

She did still keep her human side. So she would probably be able to have children. Carlisle said it did look very promising for them.

It was getting late and with the wedding tomorrow; we had all decided to call it a day. I was about to head out, when Nessie stopped me.

She said, "Hey Leah, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded and followed her to the kitchen. She turned and said, "Leah I have a favor to ask. Jake has asked both Embry and Seth to be his best men. I had asked Rose and Alice to be my bridesmaids. Alice said yes, but Rose even though she was happy I did ask her prefers not to. This leaves me with an extra spot. Alice agreed to walk with Seth since they have gotten to know each other so well these last few years.

"What I wanted to ask you was, would you be my other bridesmaid? I know I was only about five when you left and we never really got a chance to know each other that well on a personal basis, but I have always liked you and wished that we could have."

"You won't have to even do anything. Alice made the dress to fit you just in case you said yes. Please say that you will?"

What could I say? I agreed and we went up to Alice's room. Of course even though she couldn't see my decision, she had been ready for the outcome if I did say yes.

The dress was pretty. I would have thought that it being robin egg blue would have triggered emotions, but it didn't. I guess I had truly been able to move on from Sam as well.

It had an empire waist and flowed down really pretty. It fit very well and was actually quite flattering.

The next morning, being the day of Nessie's wedding was very busy. We spent most of the day in and out of Alice's bathroom. I felt yet again the weirdness of being so comfortable.

So many things and emotions had changed between all of us. I could almost consider the Cullens my friends. I no longer had an urge to want to kill them.

In fact Alice made the comment out loud saying, "You know what's weird? The Smell is different as well. No offense."

I smiled and said, "None taken. I know what you mean. When Carlisle came to visit and when I drove up here I recognized it. I was just thinking to myself that you guys are more like my friends rather than mortal enemies. Its good not having to fight the urge to want to kill you. No offense."

We all giggled and started finishing up. It was finally time to get started. Everyone was downstairs waiting. That was when Bella and Edward came in.

I saw the look happiness for Nessie, but sadness as well. I excused myself under the pretense that I needed the restroom. I went and sat on Alice's bed to give them that privacy. I did however hear every word of the conversation.

Edward said, "Renesmee, your mother and I just want to say how proud we are of the lovely woman that you have become. I know we have given you some hard times, but I know that Jake will take care of you. He has proven that he really does love you and that he is worthy of you. We could not have let you go to anyone less worthy. I am so happy for you, but I can't help being sad that my little girl is leaving me so soon."

I knew that he couldn't cry at least not on the outside, but I heard it in his voice.

Nessie however was not the case. I heard her sniffle a bit before saying, "Daddy, you guys will never lose me. I am now giving my heart to Jake forever, but you will always be the first Man I ever loved."

I felt a tear slid down my cheek. It had just occurred to me that I would never get my moment like that with my dad. He left the earth before I got the chance. How I wished that he could see me and what I had become today. He would have been so proud.

Alice happened to walk in at that moment. She gave me a hug, and said, "I know exactly how you feel. Even though I don't even remember who my dad was, I couldn't help but to be sad the day I married Jasper."

She hugged me again as I dried my tears as she adjusted my make-up and then went to do the same to Nessie.

It was time to get started. It wasn't a very big crowd that gathered down stairs. The Cullens, the La Push pack accompanied by their imprints, and a few of the vampires that had stood with us the day the Volturi had come. And of course Billy, Jakes dad and Charlie and my mom.

Nessie was gorgeous. The music started and that was my cue. Alice started down first to meet Seth at the bottom of the stairs. Then I followed. I started to descend. Watching each step I took so I wouldn't fall.

When I reached the last few steps, I looked up for the first time. That was when I saw him.

At that moment my whole world came to a complete stop. As I looked into those gorgeous brown eyes, it was as if I had never really existed until that moment. This was the reason for my existence. It was as if I had never seen him before, and I was seeing him for the very first time. I had seen this happen so many times in the minds of the guys before, that I knew exactly what happen. I had just imprinted. I gasped with the recognition of it…..

**A/N: How did you like the tender moment between Edward and Nessie? I have always been team Edward as you know, but one thing I never understood, was why they didn't have any moments for them in the book. Just wanted to give them a good scene together.**

**I know you hate me for the cliff hanger. I just commented earlier about a cliff hanger. I kind of have a love/hate relationship with them. I love them because they keep me coming back for more, but then I hate the wait for the next part. Lol.**

**With that being said, I'll get back to my next chapter so you can know who it is. Want to take a guess?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: I do not own Twilight. So I wanted to continue from the last chapter to help you remember without having to flip back and reread it.**

**Chapter 17**

_I had seen this happen so many times in the minds of the guys before, that I knew exactly what happened. I had just imprinted. I gasped with the recognition of it….._

I then looked up and realized who it was. I again gasped as I looked into the eyes of none other than Embry Call.

I thought, "Oh my gosh! I've just imprinted on Embry Call or did he imprint on me since I was the girl. I had never gotten the girls point of view on it so I didn't know if it happened the same way to them. How was this possible? He was another werewolf. Was it even possible for me to imprint in the first place?

I had noticed a look of confusion on his face as well. As I placed my arm in his, it felt more like an electric charge. At that moment, for the first time in years, I felt completely happy.

It was as though, all the bad crap was like just a bad dream. I hadn't felt it nearly this strong when I thought I was in love with Sam or Jake. It was like this was the moment that my life was made for and I would have been happy if my life were to remain like this forever.

This of course all happened in the course of about two seconds. Not long enough for anyone to really notice, but enough for me to realize what had happened. Although I had something to do, and wasn't able to dwell on it at that moment.

I was brought back to reality, by Embry asking, "Hey Leah, You ok?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I just stubbed my toe on the step. Sorry."

I had to focus on Nessie now. I could process this all later.

The Wedding was beautiful. You could just feel the love that just poured out of both Jake and Nessie. I could never have thought it was possible to love someone that much until a few moments ago.

What the hell was I gonna do about it? What if Embry didn't return the feelings or had already imprinted on someone else? I could never put myself through another heart break. Especially one, which would be like ripping my heart out of me.

I guess for now I would have to do the only thing I could. I wouldn't say anything. If it was meant to be that way then he would have to say something first.

I had to concentrate on what was happening. I had to endure all the pictures, and the cutting of the cake, to the first dance.

Later that night came one of the greatest of the top greatest moment of my life. Embry came over and asked me to dance. It was a bittersweet kind of moment.

I was in the arms of Embry, a place I never wanted to leave, but I knew that I must when the song ended. So I had to savor the moments while they lasted.

As the first notes started, we floated to the middle of the floor. Well at least I did. Neither of us spoke at first. I saw him look into my eyes a few times, but I couldn't let him read what was truly in them. So I then decided to make a little bit of small talk, and to get a little information.

I said, "SO Embry, I guess it's your turn now to find an imprint and get married. Any of these girls here caught your eye yet?" I giggled a little nervously.

"I haven't found a girl living here on the reservation to imprint on. I don't think there will be one that will come now either.

"I do enjoy being Alpha", he said as he moved on quickly, "I think that I should just concentrate on doing that as best I can. I don't want to be an idiot of a leader so I need to keep my focus, you know"

"I don't think I'll ever find a guy in Louisiana either. I plan to return there to teach after the summer is over. I do like my job and I've made tons of friends there."

He looked really sad for a minute and quickly changed to one of gladness. Embry then said, "Wow Leah, that's great to hear. I'm really glad that you are doing so well there. You out of all of us deserve to be happy, after everything you have been through."

I nodded with crushed spirits. He didn't feel the same way. I had to keep it together until I could slip away. I would not allow anyone to see me cry. No one would ever know about me imprinting on Embry. Really did my life really have to be this messed up? Could I ever get just one thing that made me happy?

He then said, "Is something wrong Leah? That sigh sounded so sad."

I noticed that the song had ended by this time, but wanted to hold on as long as I could. I responded, "Nothing really. It's just been a really long day you know. I'm kind of glad it's almost over. By the way, how is the whole Alpha wolf transition going?"

He then said, "Well, it's really good. There haven't been any knew members since the Cullens left four years ago. It seems to have stopped for a while. I sure hope it doesn't get triggered back up having them here like this.

"It will be good to have Jake back though. It's a bit rough being so new, but I really do enjoy the being in charge part.

"I hope you don't mind but Jake kind of slipped up and told me that you also stopped phasing. How does it work for you?"

"Well", I said, "I haven't phased in almost eighteen months. It would have been almost three years, but I had a slip up a little over a year ago, but I have been able to control it since then.

"The whole experience has been wonderful. To have my privacy back to myself. To be able to come and go as I please with no Alpha telling me what to do. I'm finally in charge of creating my own destiny so to speak. Sure it gets lonely without all you guys at times, but my friends do help. You know."

He nodded and I noticed another look of sadness pass across his face. It was then that he noticed the music had stopped. I wondered if he realized we had actually danced the length of three songs.

"Wow I hadn't really realized the song had stopped. I'd better go check in with Jake before they head out for the night. I hope we get another chance to see each other before you leave to go back. Goodnight Leah."

He then hugged me and kissed my cheek before walking away. It really sucked. I just had my true soul mate in my arms and now he was gone. As far as I could tell, he didn't return the feelings. It was as I guessed I was destined to life the rest of my life alone.

I knew even though I had only felt it hours before that moment, I'd never fall in love with anyone else. And that was that.

Jake and Nessie were about leave. We waved them off and I couldn't wait to finally be alone. I wanted to finally release the tears I was holding back. I knew I needed the comfort of my cliff. How glad I was that no one would share my thoughts on this one.

When Jake and Nessie had left, I told Alice I'd come back to help clean up in the morning. Forgetting of course that they were Vampires and would probably be done in like five minutes.

I headed straight to the cliff. The tears didn't wait for the cliff to make their appearance. If I hadn't known my way so well, I don't know if I could have made it since I couldn't see anything through the tears.

When I got there, I let go of the flood gates. Why did I always do this to myself? Why must I always invest my heart in things that always end up with it broken? Nothing else had ever worked right for me since I'd turned wolf and the week before it. Why should my imprinting on Embry be any different…?

**A/N: I know it's a depressing chapter, but it is the reason I haven't posted it until I almost done the next one at least. I think it may have had a lot to do with the mood I was running away from while writing, but it does kind of help to do those moments for my characters. I didn't want to leave you with something like this without having the next almost complete and ready for posting. Almost complete just needs to be reread and tweaked a bit. Well going write the next chapter. Please review. Lots of Love, Janet.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 18**

I woke up the next morning still at the cliff. It wasn't the first time I had done that, but for the very first time I didn't leave comforted.

I went back to my mom's house and took a shower. She and Charlie were sitting hand in hand on the porch. I didn't know how comfortable I was with seeing it, at the time so I left again.

I decided I would at least go to the Cullen's to see if they had really needed help cleaning up, or maybe it was just an excuse to go visit. Maybe Alice and Bella would be able to tell me what I should do. I really could use a friend, and after yesterday that's what they were to me now.

When I got there, both Bella and Alice were sitting on the steps talking about last night. Good I wouldn't have to seek them out.

I said, "You guys mind if I sit with you for a while? I could really use some advice from a friend of the fellow mythical world to talk to.

"Sure Leah. What's on your mind?" Bella asked and then she smiled and said, "This wouldn't have anything to do with whatever it was that passed between you and Embry last night would it?"

I sighed and said, "SO you noticed that huh?"

She looked a little guilty as she said, "Yeah I thought so. I noticed that look pass between you guys while you were stepping down from the steps. I asked Edward about it later, but he wouldn't tell me anything. That confirmed for me that something was going on, but he wouldn't cave. So you want to tell us what happened?"

I then said, "If what I've witnessed through the guys minds when I was a wolf, I think I may have imprinted on Embry. I'm not completely sure how it all works especially for a girl. Then I don't even phase anymore, and how could I imprint on another wolf?

"I have decided however, not say anything to him. I just don't think I could take another heart break. I don't know if he returns the feelings so if it is meant to be then he will have to be the one to approach me."

"Wow Leah, I'm sorry", Alice said, "That really sucks. What did he say while you guys were dancing? You guys danced three song lengths and about five minutes with no music at all. It definitely looked like something was passing between you two."

I told them everything we had said to each other while we danced. In the end, neither could pick up on anything specifically that may have looked like he was into me as well.

Even though there was no easy fix to this problem, it did help to be able to vent with someone that understood. Bella told me, how she had also felt that way for a while before she and Edward finally started dating. Her advice to me was what I had already decided. I would just wait a while to see Embry made a move or said anything.

I then said, "Well I'm in need of a girls shopping day in Seattle. You guys wouldn't be interested in coming would you?"

I laughed as Alice's face lit up and Bella groaned, but agreed since she would need some things for her and Edward's trip. There were leaving once Jake and Nessie returned.

The rest of my visit passed quickly thank goodness. I was very sad to leave this time knowing that I was leaving my heart with Embry. And he didn't even have a clue he held it.

I did spend several more nights out at the cliff. I was even able to attend a council meeting a few nights before I left.

It sucked that I was only able to talk to Embry for a few minutes. It felt as though he was avoiding me for some reason. It really sucked to be able to see all of the imprints together.

That night as we were about to part, Emily went into labor, and had an eight pound baby boy which they named Joshua. I did get to see him a few times before I left.

When the time finally came for me to board the plane back to Louisiana, I had stayed in La Push for almost two months. Jake and Nessie wouldn't be back for a few days, but I had to get back so I could prepare for school in a few weeks, so I couldn't wait for them.

I said goodbye to everyone the night before. Alice had a going away party for me at the Cullen's house.

Even though I knew he wouldn't, I couldn't help but wish that Embry would somehow ask me not to go. To want to ask me to remain here with him forever, but it was not to be so. It was again as if he tried to avoid me the whole night. I didn't even get a moment alone with him to say goodbye.

So with a heavy heart the next day, I boarded the plane. I pretty much cried the whole ride home. When I finally got home, I cried some more.

It had sucked. I'd found the missing puzzle piece to my almost completed heart. Now it would never be complete. And I would never try to fill it. The one person I would have gladly remained in Forks for, and he avoided me the day before I left. I came to terms with it. If he had felt the same way, then he would have found some way to stop me.

That week I stayed home for the most part. Gary dropped by one day but I didn't really want to explain too much. I told him that I hadn't realized how much I'd missed home, and it was a bittersweet parting this time. I think he thought it was Jake's wedding so I didn't say anything different.

Since I had three weeks left for school and I finished getting my stuff together in a few days, I went to the coffee shop to pick up some shifts. I really didn't want free time on my hands anymore. So I decided to continue working afternoons after school.

It did help to fill in the days, but I couldn't stay there twenty-four hours a day. The nights were really bad. I had never hurt this much. I wanted nothing more than to hop in my car and drive nonstop to La Push and tell him how I felt, but I couldn't do that.

Once school started it helped a bit more. I would drive early, and stay till my shift at the coffee shop. I would close every night and drive home to let the tears fall.

I started to withdraw from my friend's gatherings and neither Sophia nor Gary could get me to go out anymore.

One Saturday as I was getting dressed for work, I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it Sophia stood there. She looked a little annoyed as she came in.

She said, "Ok Leah. What is going on? You won't go out, you don't laugh, smile, or barely even talk to me anymore. I've given you enough time, but you have talk about it. You are one of my best friends and it hurts me to see you like this. I've already gotten your shift covered so you are gonna talk to me. I'm really worried about you."

At that she walked over to me and hugged me as I burst into tears. After I was able to calm down a bit, I said, "Ok I'll tell you." I told her the whole story that I had told Gary.

Then I said, "So when I went home this summer for the wedding, I saw one of my old guy friends. I don't know if it was all the time I had been away, but for some reason when I saw him it was different. It was as if I'd never seen him before. I think I fell in love with him.

"Anyway after talking to him a little, I'm pretty sure he doesn't return the same feelings. I just wish I wouldn't allow my heart to love someone so much and then get my heart broken over and over again."

She accepted the vague explanation and said, "Oh Leah I'm so sorry. I know that there isn't any easy solution to this, or what to say to help. So I won't say anything. I know that it usually makes the person feel worse with just trying to fix it when it just takes time to heal."

She hugged me and let me cry. It was like she said, there wasn't an easy way to get through it, but I would somehow work through it. I just had to.

Time passed a little easier now. I at least attempted to have a normal life, but still had my bad moments and nights. I took a few more rides to the park to help release.

Before I knew it Christmas was a little more than a month away. I hadn't really been paying attention to time. On my way home one day mom had called.

She said, "Hey Leah, I was calling to see if you wanted to come home for Christmas. Bella and Edward are coming and Seth is getting the week off from his internship. I wanted to possibly have the whole family together this year. Please say you will consider it."

I told her I would. Could I put myself through the heart break? But to be able to be near Embry was so tempting. Maybe if he could see me again it might help him to realize it. What if he didn't though? Would I have to go through everything all over again?

In the end my heart told my brain to shut up and just go see him. So I did.

**A/N: Sorry I know I told some of the reviewers that I would try to update by Sunday, but as you read in the last chapter I wanted to have this chapter almost complete. So I just decided to finish and post both together. I had a retreat all day Saturday and Sunday the family came over for lunch so I didn't have a lot of time to write. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. Lots of Love, Janet.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 19**

Since we had a three week break from school, I decided that I should go home. What good what it do me to stay and pine for home and Embry in Louisiana. I could do the same and still be near him.

Sophia was going meet some of her family somewhere and Gary was going with an office buddy on a skiing vacation for a month. So I wouldn't really have anyone here to hang with.

So I went to Forks for Christmas. When I stepped off the plane, I looked around for my mom. I had told her I was coming this time and they were gonna pick me up from the airport. However I looked all over and couldn't find her.

Then as I turned a corner, I saw a very familiar face. He made my heart just melt all over again. Of course I couldn't miss seeing him the way Embry towered over everyone else.

He smiled a huge smile as our eyes met. I stopped and pretended to fix my bags. I needed a minute to put my heart guard back up, but I knew it would be useless the moment he spoke my name.

When I couldn't stall any longer, I walked out of the gate towards him. He also seemed a little egger, but hesitant as well.

As we finally met up his smile was even wider. He took in a big breath that almost sounded like a sigh. The he gave me a hug.

I stood there hugging him back never wanting to let go. What was this? He barely spoke to me the last time we saw each other, and now he seemed to enjoy the hug almost as much as I did. Could it be possible that he may feel the same thing?

Then all too soon for my liking, he pulled back. Embry then said, "Leah you are home! It's so good to see you. It's always good to have the whole family back together. We missed you so much."

Then he smiled his heart stopping grin again. I smiled too as I said, "Yeah Embry I've missed you to. By the way where is my mom?"

"Well", he said, "we have a blizzard warning out in Forks. Charlie was called into the station to be on alert and didn't want your mom to drive out in it. So I was at Jake's when he phone to see if he could possibly come out and get you. He was going to come, but had patrol last night and was really tired. So I volunteered to come.

"Speaking of Blizzards, we'd better get started before it does start and they won't let us leave. Not that it would be hard for us to find our way, but they will set up barricades before we can get through."

As we were walking out, I saw the back of someone I recognized. I said, "Hey Gary, what are you doing in Seattle?"

He turned with a big smile on his face and said, "Well my friend wanted to make a stop to spend a few days with his family before heading to Colorado to hit the slopes. We weren't supposed to head out till next week, but his mom asked him to come so we left a few days earlier.

"I of course couldn't pass up a chance to possibly see snow for Christmas. You know the real stuff, not the Cajun ice we have back in Louisiana."

I laughed and said, "I know right. It was like sixty-eight when I left. They will probably be using air conditioners rather than heaters for Christmas. Hope you get you fill of snow while you are here."

We laughed again and I saw Embry shift his weight and pass the suit case to the other hand. I knew this would only be a formality since he would have no trouble with it. I then realized I hadn't introduced them to each other.

So I said, "Embry this is a really good friend of mind from Louisiana. And Gary this is…"

I hesitated for a minute. What could I call him? The love of my life. No! Nor could I introduce him like a brother or cousin.

I recovered very quickly and said, "Embry. A really close friend of the family."

Embry gave me a weird look, and almost hurt look. He shook Gary's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, but we really must get going before the blizzard starts. We have a bit to drive and don't want to get stuck."

I gave a quick hug to Gary which I realized was really awkward with Embry standing there. As I pulled away quickly, Gary said, "Hey Leah, maybe I could drive out to visit. To see your home town and meet your family."

I didn't know what to say. I looked to Embry for an answer. He sighed and nodded. He looked almost sad as he turned and started to walk towards the door.

So I quickly told Gary that was fine and to call me later to set something up. Then I followed Embry.

Once we were settled in the car and driving back, it was a mostly silent ride. I was so bummed. Why couldn't I think of something to say? To explain that Gary was only a friend, but then I'd have to explain why was making a big deal of it. So I didn't say anything.

As we pulled into the drive way, it was starting to snow. I gasped at the beauty of it.

Embry said, "What's wrong?"

I laughed and said, "Oh nothing. I'd never thought I would miss the cold or snow, but I really do. I forgot the magic of seeing the very first flakes of the season. It was always one of my favorite times of the year. It's like even though I knew I'd hate it in a few weeks, it was still so perfect. And when things had gotten so crazy in my life, I knew I could always count on that time to come."

I reached out and let one fall on my hand. I giggled and saw a look of understanding in his eyes. It looked like he was about to comment on something, but my mom walked out.

I hugged her and she started filling me in on the things I'd missed. She invited Embry for supper. He agreed, but mostly talked with Charlie. It was just as it had been when I left last time.

Though I did notice him look my way several times, I brushed it off. As soon as we were done, he excused himself saying he needed to check back in with the pack.

Gary called a few days later. We asked to come up the day after Christmas. I agreed that it would be good since I didn't have anything else planned that day.

Christmas day went good. I really enjoyed spending time with my huge extended family. That being my family, the pack, The Blacks, and the Cullens too. It was weird but nice that because of Jake and Nessie, our families could live and be happy around each other. It never ceased to amaze me the peace that was now present when we all gathered together.

We had Christmas at the Cullen's house. They told stories about New Hampshire, and I told ones about the South. Jasper was especially interested in things that way.

I looked in Embry's direction several times, and he seemed very distracted all night. Several times I noticed that he would look in my direction. We would smile to each other but didn't really get a chance to talk to each other.

As we were leaving, I happen to look around me, and noticed all of the couples walking off together. I couldn't help being sad thinking that I would never have my chance for that.

I was walking to my car, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Embry. He said, "Hey Leah, What's wrong? You looked really happy earlier. Why so sad now?"

What could I tell him, _"Oh everyone has someone and I don't even though I'm in love with you and you don't return it?"_ I couldn't tell him that of course.

So out loud I just said, "I just really miss home you know. I mean I really like my life in Louisiana, but sometimes I just get lonesome for all of "**you**" guys here." (Putting so much meaning into the word you)

He looked as if he really understood. Then he said, "I know we miss you to Leah. Why don't we go and do something fun tomorrow? Just you and I. I'm off duty and we can just hang as everyone else will be busy. We can have coffee or hot chocolate in town or something. You should really see how the town is growing now. What do you say?"

I was about to say yes, when I remembered that Gary would be coming tomorrow. It would be his last day here before flying out. I had already promised him.

So I just said, "Awe Embry that really sounds like fun, and I wish I could. However, Gary is coming tomorrow, before he flies back the next day. We can go later in the week though."

He half smiled and nodded, but looked a little sad. He walked away as I thought. "Leah you are so stupid. He just practically asked you on a date. Gary would have understood right? I could have even called him back and pushed it for a little later."

I just sighed and drove home. There was nothing I could do now.

The next morning Gary called about ten o'clock saying he was about ten minutes from Forks. I gave him directions to police station and told him to meet me there. I rode in with Charlie to work, and would get Gary to drop me off home later.

He met me and I showed him the town which as Embry had said, grew quite a bit, but still only took about ten to fifteen minutes. Then we headed to the reservation.

**A/N: Hope you like the story so far. Let me know what you think up to this point. Thanks to those who have left reviews. You guys are awesome and I truly am grateful for it. It makes me anxious to write faster so you can get your updates. Almost done with the next chapter. I'm gonna try to post it later tonight or by the latest tomorrow afternoon. Thanks again. Lots of Love, Janet. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 20**

After showing him our even smaller town on the reservation, and even though it was freezing, we headed to First Beach. What was a trip to La Push without a trip to First Beach?

Once out there we sat on a log for a little while, and were rewarded by seeing a whale in the distance.

As we sat there, Gary cleared his throat and said, "Leah I wanted to talk to you about something. I don't know how to really say this, but… (Inside my mind, I knew where this was headed. Man I should have figured this was coming.) I have fallen in love with you these last few years. I know that we agreed to be friends, and you said you didn't feel anything for me then. Somehow I couldn't help it and up until now, your friendship has been enough for me, but I want more now.

"Leah, you are one of the smartest, funniest and the most beautiful girls I have ever met. I just can't stop thinking about you.

"I guess what I'm saying is I'm hoping someway, somehow you might have changed your mind since then. Maybe we could give it another shot?"

He then leaned in to kiss me, before I could even think to stop him. Our lips touched briefly, but I put my hand up to stop him.

I sighed and said, "Gary I'm sorry, but I can't… you are a great guy and one of the best friends a girl could hope for, but I can't. I think it's only fair to tell you the truth and that is I'm in love with someone else. Even though he probably doesn't feel the same way, I just don't think I could love someone else."

A few tears slid down my cheek as I then said, "I'm really sorry Gary. I…"

But he stopped me. He wiped away the tears with his fingers as he said, "I understand. I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try. I hope this guy whoever he is, realizes what a beautiful thing he has, and how lucky he is to hold your heart in his hands. For you I hope it works out. You deserve some happiness in your life."

I could see a few tears in his eyes as well. Why did every guy tell me that, but it seemed that I would never get it.

I then couldn't just leave things hanging like that, so I leaned in to hug him. However as I hugged him, I looked over his shoulder and saw a movement in the woods. It was that tail end of a wolf walking back into the trees. It may have been years since I ran with these guys, but I'd never forget the color of that wolf.

It was apparent that Embry was walking this way and had seen us here hugging. He would think we were together and that was why I didn't want to go have coffee with him. Why did everything always get screwed up for me?

Gary said his goodbyes and left. I gave him directions and made my way to my cliff for a few minutes before returning home to cry.

I had a feeling that I had last one of my best friends. I knew things would never be the same between us again.

I had also missed my opportunity with Embry. What must he think? After that scene, and the meeting at the airport, he would think that Gary and I were together. How could I bring it up that he was so wrong without having to tell him my feelings too.

I wasn't scheduled to return until the day after New Year's Day, but I needed to get home before my heart was ripped to shreds.

I told my mom that I had some paper work to finish before school started. It wasn't a lie, because I did, but could easily get it done in enough time before school would start. So I'd be leaving in two days. This was about two days after the Gary incident.

I could tell she knew something had happened but not wanting to pry, left me alone about it. I could tell she knew I probably wouldn't be back for the summer. There was no way I could continue doing this to my heart. I needed to cut the ties and give myself time to heal before returning. If that was even possible I didn't think it looked very promising this time.

My mom cooked the night before I left. She invited Jake and Nessie, Seth, Bella and Edward, and the pack. Well, all that was left of it now.

Embry barely even looked my way the whole night. This was it. His final chance to stop me by asking me to stay, but he didn't. So I knew it was never to be. I had to come to terms with being alone the rest of my life. That really sucked. What was I gonna do for the rest of my life?

As I went to bed that night, I couldn't stop the tears that flowed. I knew I wouldn't be back for a really long time.

The next morning, I decided to say good bye at home to my mom. Charlie had left for work and I had told Seth last night. She hugged me and I could no longer hold the tears. I tried to hide them from her, but she knew.

She said, "Oh Leah I know something is wrong, and that you just aren't ready to share it yet. I do understand, but I just wish I knew what to say to help you. Just please promise me you won't stay away to long this time. I know it hurts you to come back, but please come to see me more. I miss you a lot."'

"I know mom. I'm sorry but I can't make a promise I'm not sure I can keep. You are more than welcome to visit me whenever you like, but I can't come back for a long time. My heart needs time to heal. There is so much my heart just can't deal with now. I love you mom, but I have to go now." I said this as my cab pulled up.

I had a few hours before my flight, but needed get away before I told her. I just wasn't ready for that conversation with my mom yet.

I was able to hold myself together long enough to get everything checked in and found a corner to sit and wait two hours for the flight.

Sitting there with all those people but not even caring, I just let the tears fall. I was leaving behind perhaps forever the one person I truly loved. The other half of my heart would remain forever in La Push. If only I'd had my dad at this moment. He would have been able to comfort me so much. Man how I missed him in these moments, but just like everything else in my life, he was taking away when I needed him the most.

The tears were steadily coming now and I almost didn't hear it at first. It was coming closer and it sounded like someone shouting my name. I looked up and could barely see someone weaving in and out of the crowd.

I heard him shout again, "Leah! Don't go! Please don't leave…!"

**A/N: Wow that was a rough chapter for me to write with all that emotion going on. If I were Jasper in this chapter, I'd be going nuts right now. As it is I was already crying as I typed. I had to backspace so many times because I couldn't see. I love a chapter that can do that to me. Who would have thought it was a chapter that I was writing lol. I always have been emotional about this kind of stuff. Any way hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the surprises that are come for our girl next chapter.**

**A/N #2:by the way, not that I'm counting or anything, but there is 5 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 7 hours, 29 minutes, and 34 seconds until the release of Breaking Dawn. (Well at least in central US time lol.) I'm just saying. So excited I will have to be to work the next day for 6 a.m., but I am so gonna be at the midnight release. Don't forget to review. Lots of Love, Janet.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Just to recap the last chapter's ending:**

_The tears were steadily coming now and I almost didn't hear it at first. It was coming closer and it sounded like someone shouting my name. I looked up and could barely see someone weaving in and out of the crowd._

_I heard him shout again, "Leah! Don't go! Please don't leave…!"_

**Chapter 21**

It was a voice I could never have forgotten and would know anywhere. I quickly thought, "How did he get pass the gate without a ticket?"

I saw him break through the crowd. When he spotted me in the corner, he paused at first. Then he started running towards me. Once he caught up with me, I could tell he was a bit out of breath. How long had he been running? I had never heard one of the wolves panting so hard before.

When he got up to me, he paused and then all of a sudden I was in his arms. At that moment nothing else mattered. We stood in that hug for I don't know how long. It was as if time had ceased to exist for me.

All too soon for my liking though, he pulled back. He then reached out and wiped the tears that were on my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

Then with his hand still caressing my face, he leaned in and his lips touched mine for the first time. It was magical. He made it a light kiss at first, but then all of a sudden, I start kissing him back. It was a kiss filled with so much emotion and love. A love that I could also feel coming from him as well, that intensified the kiss.

It was at that moment I knew he loved me too. All of my worry seemed to just melt away, and my love grew even more for him.

When we finally pulled back from the kiss, I then noticed the tears that were glistening in his eyes as well. I hugged him again and said, "Embry, what are you doing here?"

"Leah", he said with so much emotion, "I couldn't allow you to go. Not without at least attempting to tell you how much I love you. As if I could even put in words, but I'm gonna try my hardest."

His tears spilled over and his voice cracked a bit, as he said the next part, "Listen, I know that you are happy with your life in Louisiana, and I have no right to ask you this, but I have to. Please don't go, and stay here with me!"

"What", I asked so shocked that I couldn't think of another response. It was then that I realized people were staring. I could have cared less at the moment, but I wanted to talk to him without an audience.

I motioned for him to follow me back to my corner. After we sat down he said, "Please Leah! I'm in love with you and I'm asking you not to go back to Louisiana.

"I know you love your life there, and I have no right to ask you to give it up. However I just can't let you go again without telling you.

"Leah, I'm in love with you and have been since I saw you at the wedding. It was as if my world had started to exist for the very first time. I know you have been in the other guys' minds to know what that means. I think I imprinted on you.

"I wanted to tell you that since then, but then you told me how happy you were with your new life. I figured I didn't have the right to want to take that away from you.

"Then when I saw you and that Gary guy the other day at the beach, I thought you were in love with him and I'd lost my chance.

"It wasn't until you left that I was talking to Jake at the Cullen's and I said, "So I guess she gonna go and marry that Gary guy huh?"

I started to tell him, but he held up his hand to let him finish. He said, "Leah, Alice spoke up and told me that it wasn't like that with you guys. That he had told you he loved you, but you refused.

"The minute I heard that, I ran out the door and took off to meet you here. I ran the whole way just praying that somehow, I would make it before you left and I wouldn't be too late.

"I know it's kind of sudden, but I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you. Like I've said, I've known from the moment I saw you at Jake's wedding. Leah I'm here asking... NO begging you, please stay and marry me. Please!"

I again looked at him speechless. In my mind I thinking, oh my gosh, Embry does love me and just asked me to marry him.

I finally got my thoughts together and went to answer him when, my flight was called over the loud speaker. I had almost completely forgotten we were sitting at the airport and that I had a contract back in Louisiana to finish.

What was I gonna tell him? I did want to marry him, but I couldn't stay now. However I could not refuse him.

I then said, "Embry, I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I have a contract that I signed with the school at the beginning of the year, and I have to finish it."

He began to frown and I quickly finished saying, "You see though the thing is, I do love you too, and of course I want to marry you!"

His frown quickly faded as we looked into each other's eyes for a moment. There was a beaming smile on his face that I'm sure was also reflecting the one I finally had on my face. My heart was at last complete. The final puzzle piece that had been missing was put in place. He did love and want me, and it wasn't a dream. I wouldn't have to spend the rest of my life alone. Someway, somehow I finally got what I really and truly wanted.

Then we were kissing again. I knew I would never get tired of these. I didn't think my heart would have being able to take so much joy. In that kiss, all of the bad months seemed to dissipate. Like they never happened, because this was it, the only moment that mattered now.

I don't know how long it lasted and since nothing else mattered I forgot completely about my plane that was now boarding. It was finally interrupted by the final boarding call.

I had to go, but how could I leave him now. Leaving before without him knowing how I felt had been so hard, but now that we both knew that the other returned it was unbearable.

I broke away and cried, "I'm sorry Embry, but I have to go."

He released me and started looking around him until he pulled out a ticket. He then said, "I couldn't get back here without one? So I've arranged my schedule with Jake and the pack. I can ride with you and return tomorrow. It will give us some time to be together before we have to say goodbye and you stay in Louisiana."

We walked hand in hand to the gate. He had bought a first class ticket since that was one of the only two seats still available. There was also one more next to his so I upgraded and we were able to sit together.

Once on the plane we started talking. Embry said, "Leah, I love you so much. When I thought you were gonna marry Gary, it was like I couldn't function. I went home that night and just kept going over and over why I hadn't said anything before. Wondering why I even waited this long in the first place. I knew the moment that you looked up from the stairs for the wedding.

"I've also wondered why it only happened at the moment and not before. Since I had phased before you did. I've talked some with Billy, Old Quil and all the other guys that have imprinted.

"The only explanation we have come up with is this. We think what happened was that when I changed; you were already on your way as well. It was like when they explained, once the fever sets in, it's only just a matter of time before we do phase.

"We think because nothing was right for you with the change about to happen, it was sort of blocked. Your heart also wasn't ready yet. You had so much that was blocking it, that they don't think there was anything that could penetrate the guard you had started to build. At the time you were concentrating on what had happened between Sam and Emily that you heart just wasn't ready to let me in.

"We think it wasn't until you had stopped phasing and learned to control your heart and feelings that you were opened to allowing someone else in. It's the only explanation we could come up with it."

I then said, "Wait I thought it was me that imprinted on you. I didn't know how it was possible. I mean I had stopped phasing and you were another werewolf. All I knew was I had been in the other guys' minds enough to know what had happened.

"It felt like you were the one that meant happiness to me. Like suddenly I was completely and totally in love with you and almost as if it had always been that way. Like I had said, I'd seen it so many times before, I assumed, that I had imprinted on you. Could it be that this is what the girls all felt too? I mean I never really thought about what they might have felt. I've also never been as close to Emily since it happened to want to ask her about it.

"So you really think it didn't happen until then because I was already about to phase? That I had to learn to control my emotions before I could accept it. It actually makes since, so wait I thought the reason we imprint was to…"

I had been about to say carry on the wolf gene, but stopped because Carlisle had said it was almost impossible for me. Maybe there was something else besides this issue that we had over looked. Maybe it was just that we were indeed made to complete each other. Though we still didn't know why or how I was the only female.

Embry looked at me since it took me a minute to finish responding. I was rushing to think of something to say when the flight attendant announced we would be landing soon.

He seemed to have picked up on that, it made me uncomfortable to speak about it so he left it alone.

Once we landed and got off, we found a place to eat, and kind of even though we were already engaged, went on our first date. That thought hit me I said, "Oh my gosh we are engaged!"

Embry eyes were shining as he nodded his head and said, "Yes we are. You are not upset that we haven't had the chance to date and really let our relationship have a chance to slowly get there?"

I hugged him and said, "Please don't worry about that. I couldn't be happier, well I could but let's not think about that right now."

He nodded as the waiter came to take our order. After the waiter left, I said, "So I guess about what you said about our relationship getting a chance to grow. You said that you didn't feel like you had a right to ask me to stay back then. Why?"

**A/N: So there you have it chapter 21. They are together finally. I know you guys were starting to wonder if I would ever get there but I had to build up to it. I hope you enjoyed the moment and it wasn't a letdown after the anticipation of it. Don't worry this is not the end it's only about half way. I was gonna do a longer chapter, but even though I have most of the points written down already, I don't have all the extra stuff. Such as the extent of her feelings and all of what they are gonna say. I as a new writer feel that it is important that your writing should reflect your mood. It is hard for me to write their moments of expressing their feelings to each other. I myself haven't really ever been in a serious relationship yet. So I only really have what I can imagine them saying to others. I have however watched tons of movies and read millions of books (ok maybe not millions, but a lot.) I know in my heart what I think should take place. As I heard Stephenie say once, "I have crated these characters and they speak to me on what they want to be said" I totally agree and I'm trying to let the Leah I envision do that. So if it is cheesy then you can tell me. I really do want to improve as a writer and that's they only way that I can. That being said, I decided that after you guys being so amazing with your reviews that I wanted to let you have chapter of her happiness and continue with their conversation in the next chapter. Anyway hope enjoyed it anyway and can't wait to hear what you have to say on it. Lots of Love, Janet.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 22**

He took a minute before answering. He said, "Because I had seen what you went through with Sam. Then later after you had left, there was a day that Jake had visited and I caught a fleeting thought in his mind about how you started to fall for him. We talked about it a little after I had decided to become the next alpha.

"Jake had said that when it came down to your decisions he knew how you struggled because of them. So he told me that was why he gave you your freedom. Your mom would tell me that you had made friends and went to school and started teaching which you loved. We were all happy for you that you were able to get settled in and create your own life.

"At the wedding when the imprinting happened I was so excited to tell you. I had asked you to dance wanting to tell you then, but got lost as soon as I looked in your eyes. Then you asked me if I had imprinted on anyone on the res. I did answer truthfully. You were not living here at the time and were not on the res.

"Then once you started talking about your life in Louisiana, I didn't want to intrude and ask you to give it up for me."

I felt the tears coming as I said, "Oh Embry I only asked and said those things to kind of feel you out. Then you said that you hadn't, and that you wanted to just concentrate on being Alpha. I thought it was because you weren't interested. To know how much time we wasted waiting for the other to speak first. If only I hadn't wanted to wait for you to speak first."

Embry said, "Yes, but we can't look at it that way. What matters now, is that we are together now and will be forever. We have to only make it through this semester and then never be parted again."

I hugged him and kissed him before saying, "Yes, this is gonna be the longest five months ever. I think it will feel longer than the space from the wedding to Christmas."

Embry smiled and said, "So I guess the next thing to discuss is when we want to get married. I mean I know everything just happened today, but I don't want to wait too long. However, at the same time, I don't want to rush you either."

I reached across the table to caress his face, rubbing my thumb across his perfect lips. I then said, "Embry, I have no problem with rushing it. I mean the fact is if I didn't have this contract saying I would go back, and it wouldn't deprive my mother of watching her only daughter walk down the aisle, I'd marry you right here and now.

"However, since we both have obligations to get back to, I say we get married this summer. I know this amazing wedding planner that could help me get it done in that amount of time. There is only one thing I must have, and that is I want to be married on my cliff. Please!"

"He smiled and said, "Well of course love. Whatever you want, it is yours to name."

We had just finished and paid as he said this, and we walked out and I kissed his cheek. As we walked to the flight monitors, we saw that our flight was delayed. So we went to the ticket counter and asked about it. Because of a snowstorm that hit in Memphis, where my connecting plane was coming from, our flight would be canceled until the morning.

Normally I would have been so mad, but I welcomed any delay I could take. That meant we had more time to spend together before having to part. He quickly called Jake and explained what had happened, but asked not to say anything yet. He told him that he would fly back from this airport as soon as he could get a flight out.

Jake congratulated both of us before hanging up and promising to keep our secret.

We then found two empty chairs in a corner, and sat to wait it out till morning. We talked about everything. Every part of my life that had passed after I had left the reservation, as his as well. We talked most of the night while he held me in his arms, until I finally feel asleep feeling perfectly happy for the first night in a very long time.

The next morning I woke up to a kiss on my nose. I smiled as I realized it hadn't all been a dream and opened my eyes. I was leaning against him with my head on his chest.

We looked into each other's eyes for the longest time. Neither saying anything, as we were letting the joy sink in.

Then I felt the tears form as I remembered we only had a little while longer to be with each other. As the first tear drop fell, I turned my face into his chest and cried. He just rubbed my back soothingly and let me cry. I'm sure he was just as heart broken.

Then on the loud speaker we heard, "Ladies and Gentlemen, due to a snowstorm that occurred here over night, all flights in and out are canceled until further notice. We apologize for any inconvenience.

I laughed as he leaned in to kiss me. After he pulled back, he said, "so well now we have at least a few more hours together. I think we should definitely get some breakfast."

I nodded suddenly feeling very hungry. After breakfast, we decided to walk around a little bit. We saw a little gift shop, and Embry wanted to walk in. There was a small jewelry display case that we passed by.

Embry winked and said, "So see anything you like?"

I giggled and said, "Nope. It's all to gaudy for me. I just want something very simple. Nothing flashing for me."

We had walked out when he said, "Oh you mean something like this."

He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a little black velvet pouch. He untied a drawstring and opened it. He then shook it into my hand, and I gasped. It was a very simple, but classy diamond ring. Silver with a larger diamond ring in the middle and two smaller ones on either side. It was gorgeous and perfect.

He said, "So I take it that you like it?"

I nodded still unable to speak and he continued, "I had been carrying this in my pocket since I came to pick you up from the airport when you arrived. Trying to talk myself into, somehow trying to ask you, but never having the nerve. I had almost forgotten it was in my pocket, until you leaned against me and it poked me a little. I wanted to see if there was something else you might have liked better. This was my grandmother's ring that she gave me since I was her only grandchild before she died. My grandparents were married over fifty years before he died."

He then stood up and to my amazement he took the ring and knelt down on one knee in the middle of the airport. He then place his hand with the ring in mine and caressed my face with the empty hand as he said, "Leah, I know I already asked you this yesterday, and you told me yes. However, I wanted to do this the correct way.

"Last summer when you came back into my life, it has never been the same. You bring so much joy, happiness, and peace to me. These last months have been torturous, but just looking into your eyes, my heart fills complete. It's like my heart is a puzzle and you were the missing piece. I like I have searched for it and then when I was no longer looking you came and completed it. I love you so much and want to ask you to marry me. Please?"

The tears fell, but such happy ones this today. I opened my mouth to say yes, but was so choked up, nothing came out. So I smiled and nodded. He then slipped the ring on and kissed me. It was the same kind of kiss we had shared yesterday. One filled with so much love. My heart felt like it was over flowing with it, but I would never want to stop that over flow.

The only difference was yesterday he hadn't known if I returned the same feeling. It had almost been cautious at the same time. This one however, was filled with so much love and promise. I never wanted it to end, but since we were not vampires and needed to breath it did.

At that last thought, I started to giggle a bit. He eyed me curiously and said, "What?"

"Oh nothing. I am just extremely happy"

"Me too!" he said as he hugged me.

As we stood there in our embrace, the loud speaker announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are happy to announce that your flights are all back up and running. Please check the board for you departure times. Thank-you."

I groaned and the happy tear immediately turned to sad ones. He just rubbed my back and let me cry into his chest. I was not ready to say goodbye and leave, but I had no choice.

We looked at our monitors and saw that both flights would leave in an hour. Since we already had our tickets and everything ready, we spent the rest of our time in each other's arms.

My flight was called first and I turned to him for another set of tears.

He was kind of emotional as he said, "Hey, hey, Leah sweetheart, Please don't do that. It's so hard for me to let you go as it is. Five months is gonna be so long, but it will go by faster than we know it. I don't want to or have the heart to say goodbye so let's just say see you later ok."

I looked up at him and he wiped the remaining tears off my cheeks. He then kissed me again and the sadness was back. We pulled back as they called for my final boarding call and to announce that his was also boarding.

We walked to the gate holding hands. I held it together as I hugged him one last time and gave him a kiss. Then I turned to go. As I stepped into the hall to the plane I heard him say, "I love you Leah. Always remember that."

I turned back and saw tears falling down his face as well.

I said, "I love you too Embry. See you later. I'll call you as soon as I land." I then blew him a kiss as he turned and walked away. I turned with a small smile on my lips, but tears in both my eyes and my heart. I just had to get through the next five months quickly.

The walk down the hall, was one of the hardest of my life, but I somehow made it to the plane. I got to my spot. Thank goodness, I'd kept the first class ticket for the whole ride and no one was sitting next to me.

I sat down and looked out the window. I then allowed the tears to fall freely. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look and the attendant said, "Mam are you ok?"

I shook my head as I whispered, "Well I just left behind my fiancé as of yesterday actually. And I already miss him."

She smiled and said, "I know how you feel. I just got married four weeks ago and this is my first trip out since then. I didn't want to leave him either.

"Was he the one I heard saying "I love you"?"

I nodded as she continued, "That was so sweet. I could see in his face how much he loves you as well. I know that you want to be left alone, so just page me if you need anything. And by the way congratulations."

I smiled and squeezed the hand she offered, and told her thank-you.

The pilot the announced that we were leaving. I continued to stare out the window. I then allowed the tears to resume.

**A/N: sniff, sniff :`( . Yes I too am in tears right now. Such a bittersweet chapter, however I do know for a fact that absence does indeed make the hearts grow fonder. Lol. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. True story. As I was writing Embry talking to her before she boarded, a song form Jordan Sparks came on my play list that fit so perfectly. It was called "Permanent Monday". YouTube it. Then go back and read the rest from that point and try to keep your eyes dry. Don't forget to review. Lots of Love, Janet.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**Chapter 23**

As soon as I landed, I went to call his phone, but I had a message. It said, "Hey love, I miss you already. I will probably run right back after the flight. So if you call and I don't answer that's why. I shall be counting down the months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds till we are again together again. I love you sooo much sweetheart. I'll call you later after my patrol. Bye."

I sniffled and laughed at the same time. I quickly texted him back. I said, "I miss you too. Even though my heart remains there with yours, I will rush through the months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds until I'm at last back in your arms once again. I look forward to that call no matter what time it is. Love you too Hun!"

On the ride home I knew I needed to tell someone before I exploded. I didn't want to tell my mom on the phone. Then I knew exactly who I could call.

I hoped she was home and Sam wouldn't answer the phone. Then a soft voice answered, "Hello?"

I then said, "Emily!"

"What's wrong Leah?"

I giggled and said, "Nothing is wrong, sorry to worry you. But I think there is something that you might want to know."

"Ok go ahead and tell me already."

I then said, "So a member of the pack has imprinted and gotten engaged."

She gasped and said, "When? Sam never said anything. Did Seth finally meet a girl?"

"No!" I giggled, "Someone else."

"But", she said confused, "There is no one else... WAIT! Did Embry imprint? With who?"

I took a deep breath and said, "ME! Or well we kind of imprinted on each other. At Jake and Nessie's wedding actually, but neither of us told the other anything until yesterday. I didn't because I didn't want to say anything if he hadn't and I'd be left with another broken heart. I also didn't know if I could even really imprint on a guy,

"Then Embry didn't want to tell me anything, because he didn't want to mess with my life of freedom in Louisiana. He also thought that I was in love with Gary.

"Anyway to make a long story short, he ran to meet me at the airport of all places. I know such a cliché movie scene, but it was amazing. Anyway to make a long story short, he followed me to the airport. Told me that he loved me and begged me to stay and marry him. However I told him that I couldn't stay because I had to go back, but that I would marry him. We are planning to get married this summer when my contract at the school ends."

Emily then said, "Oh my Gosh Leah that's awesome. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys. You deserve some happiness in your life after all this time."

I finally for the very first time in my life, didn't mind someone telling me that. We talked a little while longer before hanging up. I warned her not to tell my mom yet and she of course agreed.

Once I got back, I decided I wanted to share the news with someone else. She picked up on the first ring.

She said, "Hey Leah is everything ok?"

I laughed and said, "Yes Bella, everything is just simply wonderful. I know you guys are leaving tomorrow, but I want to tell you something. Would you mind getting Alice and Nessie so I can tell you guys together?"

I heard her lightly speak their names, and then the door open and close. I heard their voices in the back ground. Alice said, "Hey Bella did you need something?"

"I have Leah on the phone and she said she wanted to tell us something. Ok Leah we are all ears"

"Well", I said, "Alice I need your help with planning a wedding. We'll need to set up a date and a place to meet to discuss…."

Alice cut me off by saying, "WAIT! Who's wedding?"

I giggled and said, "Well ummm… MINE!"

Alice gasped and said, "To whom? Please don't say to that Gary guy you talked about during your visit. Please don't tell me you settled for him…."

I cut her off this time by saying, "Of course not. I could never do that. But come on you have to guess."

I could hear silence on the other end and then for a change I heard Bella gasp first and as she screamed into the phone saying, "NO! LEAH REALLY!"

I knew she knew I said, "Yep I'm engaged to Embry and we need to plan…"

"Hold up chick", screamed Alice, "before we can even discuss plans I want the whole story. I thought you left yesterday?"

I then explained the whole story to them. They were of course so excited for me and then we came back to discussing plans.

I said, "So Alice you think we can get it together by then?"

"Are you kidding me? I put Bella's together in less than a month. We got this. We will need to meet periodically throughout the next few months. Of course I can't really come to Louisiana to shop. Not that it isn't a great place to do so, but there aren't very many cloudy days for me to work with.

"You could come here or we could meet up in Forks as well. This is a definite must because we need to pick a spot to have the ceremony."

"Oh that's already done. I once found this amazing cliff that has always been sort of my safe haven there. Embry has agreed to have it there.

"So what if we plan to meet the last weekend of this month. I'll take both the Friday and Monday off to have four days."

Alice agreed and I told them one more thing before hanging up.

"So you are each allowed to talk only to your husbands. However, Nessie don't mention it to Jake until he says he knows. I think Embry wanted to tell him. You also can't tell Charlie or my mom. I plan to tell them when I come for the visit. Also don't tell Embry about the trip. I want it to be a surprise. Don't tell Jake either just in case you know."

Nessie agreed and we talked a little longer before hanging up.

I still had a few hours before Embry would finish his rounds, so I decided to go to the coffee shop to tell my good news. I kept my hand in my pocket as I walked in.

I could tell Sophia picked up on my good mood right away but didn't say anything until the last customer left.

She then said, "Ok Leah, something's up. I have never seen you this happy ever. You are practically glowing. Ok spill."

I smiled and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. I knew she had seen it when she gasped.

She said, "Leah! What is that? How come you didn't tell me you were dating someone? Is it Gary?"

I wondered if I had given impression that we had been more than we were.

I sighed and said, "No. However he did ask if we could give it a shot, but I told him no."

I could see her confusion and so I explained the whole story to her. Of course I left out the parts about the imprinting. I just told her it was like after the years away. Then seeing him at the wedding was like seeing him for the very first time. I mean it had happened that way many times before so it was very possible.

She was so excited and said, "Oh Please can I come for the ceremony. That is if outsiders are allowed."

I thought, "I would love to have her, but if vampires are there. Well people are around them every day and never know the difference. I could always get Alice to help me plan it on a cloudy day. Having a friend that can predict the future makes things a lot easier."

Out loud I said, "Well I'll talk to the chief, and see. I don't think there will be a problem, but I still have to check."

I then winked and said, "Although, I can't see him telling me no. As long as everything goes as I plan it. I think I'll ask him tonight."

We giggled and talked about it more. She wanted to see his picture, but I didn't have one yet. I told her that I would definitely get some when I went back to visit.

My phone started to ring and she pushed me away when I looked apologetic towards her, but I was not about to miss this call.

I answered and said, "Hello my Love!"

"Hello to you too. Leah how I miss your voice and everything else about you. I stepped off the plane, and had to fight the urge to get right back on for a nonstop flight to Louisiana.

"I cannot wait until your Easter break and I get a week and a half to spend with you. Or better yet June to get here."

I sighed and said, "I know me either. We have to think about it in small doses though. It is a little over three months until Easter. We will have a week and a half of break for Easter, and then three more months until June.

"Then we shall never be separated from each other again. I love you soo much. I still can't believe that we are engaged."

I could hear him chuckling in the back ground as he said, "I know right. It feels more like a dream. That you agreed to marry me and to be mine forever.

"I have told the guys and everyone has promised not to tell Charlie or your mom."

"I told Emily, Nessie, Bella, and Alice as well. They are all super excited for us. Alice and I will be having many phone calls for the next few months. She loves doing this kind of thing.

"Um Embry I want to talk to you about something. Sophia asked me if she could come to the wedding. I told her I would talk to you being you are now sort of a chief with Jake. I thought that if we could maybe get a cloudy day with no rain. I mean the Cullens had humans at Bella and Edward's wedding. Then they spend time near them all the time without knowing what they are.

"I would like to ask her to be a bridesmaid. She was and has been such a wonderful friend since I came here. I consider her my best friend, besides you of course. I have had to hide so much from her about my life, but I think I told her enough to understand how our tribe works without the mythical details. Do you think it would be possible?"

Embry then said, "Well I guess it would be ok. As long as Alice can be sure about it being a cloudy day. I would like her there as well. I would love to meet your closest friend. However I'd like to keep it at just her and her Aunt and Uncle. I know that they took you in as family when you got there. I'd like for you to have them there."

If I could only have him to hug right now for allowing anything for me to be happy.

He then said, "Well I hate to cut this short, but I am exhausted as I'm sure you are. I know you don't need your beauty sleep because no one could ever top the beauty that you possess. I love you so much Leah. I'll call you again tomorrow. Goodnight my beloved. Have wonderful dreams and know that mine have already come true. I love you with all my heart."

He of course had me in tears with his little speech, and I with a very emotional voice replied, "Embry that's not helping the distance. Ok maybe a little, but I love you so much. Goodnight love. I'll talk to you tomorrow my beloved."

We then hung up the phone, and I prepared for bed. I was almost to giddy to sleep, and missed his arms. Funny how you never knew how much, you didn't know you needed something in your life. Then you get it and wonder how you could very get along without it. I fell asleep with a smile on my lips and a longing in my heart. However I knew that he was now feeling the same. It made it both bearable and unbearable at the same time. So bittersweet, but I knew I could do this.

**A/N: I know it has been so long since I updated. I apologize for that. I did the last chapter and was so excited for you guys to get to the airport scene that I pushed. Then with my new job for the summer and so many events last week it was crazy. I also got stuck in parts of this chapter. Kind of mostly on the filler phone conversations. So I took a break to catch up on some of my stories. Two in particular that I'm following are "Breaking Dawn the Other Side of the Story" by: yeszgiv. It is Edwards's P.O.V. of Breaking Dawn. Definitely one not to miss out on. And the other is "The Cullens and Bella read Breaking Dawn". This one is three parts. It takes place after twilight and they receive the books in the mail right before the terrible events unfold in New Moon. Both are phenomenal stories. If you decide to read them let them know that I referred you. And speaking of Breaking Dawn, How excited are you guys to see the first movie trailer tonight on MTV. I know I am. WOOT WOOT! I then stumbled on a few others and couldn't stop until I read them all the way through. The first was "A Different Kind of Love" by:evelyn-shaye. The second was, "Changing Tides" both were soo good and both Nessie/Jake stories. Sometimes it helps to take a step back and regroup while reading them to help get my focus back. So any way sorry again and let me know what you guys think, by reviewing. Lots of Love, Janet.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but after seeing that amazing trailer today, I kind of wish I was Bella Swan. I'm just saying.**

**A/N: and speaking of the movie trailer, how amazing was it? Epic! I was able to see it before it was taken down from the web this afternoon. I know my eagerness, failed me and I caved. I will say it was an amazing preview and made me super stoked. However it didn't give me anything to look forward to in the awards show. Oh wait never mind, we picked up a total of five or five awards. And that kiss from Rob to Jake was so awesome it was great. I loved it and seeing the trailer for the second time on the show really pumped me up. However after reading that BD P2 will not be out until Nov. 2012 has me a bit sad. :`( Oh well what can we do? Anyway on with the story shall we? To pumped to sleep so I'm writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter as it will have a lot of Leah/Embry fluff.**

**Chapter 24**

A few days later, I called Nessie to work out a story on surprising Embry with my trip to LaPush for the wedding planning. I asked her to be my maid of honor since she had asked me to be hers. She would be walking with Jake of course. Embry had mentioned in another phone call that he would also ask Sam and Seth to be grooms men. I would ask Emily to be a bridesmaid along with Sophia. Emily of course walking with Sam and Seth with Sophia.

So I told her, "AS you know from the phone call, I'll be coming to LaPush in three weeks to discuss wedding details. You can tell them that Alice will be coming and we'll be discussing it on the phone. I don't want to say anything to Jake just in case it may slip so.

"On the day you can send Embry to pick them up from the airport. We can come up with an excuse later."

We discussed a few more details and hung up. The days flew by really quickly.

The phone calls between Embry and I were very frequent. He called before he went on patrol which was usually our longer conversation. Then he would call again before I left for school.

And the sweet text messages he would leave throughout the day. Such as "Hey how's my heart doing today?" or a message telling me, "right now we have four months, two weeks, five days, twelve hours, twenty minutes and eight second till you come home for good." Those were always my favorite. He loved me so much and I loved him. I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much. It never ceased to amaze me, but he did.

I had to pay attention to not let it slip while he did all his sweet talking. Time flew and before I knew it, the day of my flight had arrived.

I flew out after school let out on Thursday afternoon. I didn't want to risk a delay so I was able to find a flight without any connections. I was so excited to go this time. Funny how different the feelings were this flight compared to the last times I had boarded the plane back home.

I called Nessie just before boarding to tell her what time I'd be home. She had talked to Jake and everything was set to work. Alice was scheduled to be picked up around eight, and just before time to leave, Nessie would not feel good and they would send Embry who would be over talking to Jake.

As the plane was about to land my heart was racing. As though it to felt the draw of Embry in the airport. The excitement continues to rise as we prepared to leave the plane.

As I walked through the gate, I started to look for him. I couldn't find him at first, and then I saw the back of him. I weaved through the crowds of people and he still hadn't yet seen me. When I finally caught up to him, his back was still turned.

I reached out and tapped his shoulder and said, "Hey stranger, nice running into you here."

As he turned, I saw the huge grin that reflected pure joy. He picked me up and spun around.

Embry finally put me down and kissed me. It was so awesome to be in those arms. I loved this man so much. How was it possible to have that much love in my heart for him and still have enough for everyone else?

We were still kissing as I giggled. Embry pulled back and said, "What?"

I kissed the tip of his nose and said, "I was just thinking about how much love I have in my heart for you. It's a wonder I have any left for others."

He laughed with me this time and then he caressed my cheek and said, "I feel the same way. I love you so much. But what are you doing here?"

I smiled and said, "I have a meeting with my wedding planner. Alice is coming but won't be here until tomorrow."

"Really and how long will this meeting take?"

"Well, let's see she will be meeting to discuss some stuff. I even arranged with Jake so you could have off for the weekend. Then I leave to go back on Monday afternoon."

He smiled wide as he said, "Well in that case, what are we wasting time here."

He took my bag in one hand and put his other arm around me. We then walked out to the car, but every so often he would squeeze me into his side and place a kiss on my temple.

How lucky was I to have such an amazing guy like Embry.

As we were getting into the car, he said, "What do you need discuss with Alice?"

"Well, I need to discuss our wedding and…"

"Hmm…. I like the sound of that"

"What?"

"Our Wedding", he said as he started the car, "I can't wait. Let's go tell your mom."

He turned to grab his seat belt, and when he turned back to buckle it, I couldn't resist anymore. I touched his cheek as I leaned in to kiss him. It was a long a slow kiss. One filled with so much love. I finally pulled back completely breathless and so was he.

He then said, "Well hello to you too Leah! I missed you too."

He kissed my forehead and then we drove off. We held hands the whole ride back. We didn't speak much, but my eyes never left his face. I'm sure he would have looked at me as well if he didn't need to pay attention to the road. Every so often though he would turn and grin from ear to ear when he saw that I was still looking at him.

As we neared mom's house it was almost ten o'clock. I usually called her about nine-thirty so I decided to call her now to make sure she wasn't sleeping yet.

She wasn't sleeping so I said, "hey mom how are things around the house tonight."

I could hear the longing in her voice as she said, "Really quiet. Charlie should be home soon, but still haven't gotten use to the silence yet." Then she said more to herself than to me, "Who on earth could that be at this hour?"

"What?"

"Someone just pulled in the yard and is getting out of the car…"

Then I heard her practically scream, "Leah what are you doing here?"

Then I hear the phone drop as the door almost immediately opened the door and ran out to me. I hugged her for a minute.

She said, "Leah, oh my gosh what are you doing here?"

"Well if you allow us to come inside out of the rain along with you self, we would be happy to tell you."

With confusion on her face she said, "Wait us, we?" she then looked over my shoulder and saw Embry right behind me.

As we turned to walk inside, Charlie pulled up. Once inside, mom again said, "Ok Leah, tell me what is going on."

She looked from me to Embry. We sat at the table and I put my hand on top of hers. I was about to speak when she gasped. I followed her gaze as it rested on the ring on my hand."

She then squealed, "NO Leah really?"

I nodded and looked at Embry. She looked at me to him and then back again to me questioning. I nodded. She then jumped up and hugged me as her and my tears began to fall.

Then Charlie cleared his throat and said, "Um Embry is it a woman thing or do you know what's going on?"

Everyone else laughed and mom said, "Charlie, Leah and Embry are engaged." She hugged me again as she said, "I'm so happy for you guys, but when did it happen? You barely even spoke to each other the whole Christmas break."

We then settled down again and we explained everything to her. She shook her head in almost disbelief when we told her about the imprinting. This brought on another bunch of questions from both of them.

We talked till almost midnight. Charlie then got up and said, "Well as great as it has been I really need to go to bed. I have to work in the morning."

I said, "Yes of course. Mom you should go to bed too. I'll be here till Monday. We have plenty of time to talk."

Mom agreed and hugged me again saying, "I'm so happy for you honey. Goodnight. We will let you guys say goodnight and see you in the morning. Embry will you be here for breakfast?"

He nodded and grinned and said, "I would if you don't mind." Mom smiled and said, "Of course I don't mind. It will give me a chance to catch up with my future son-in-law."

We all smiled as they walk upstairs and I walked him to the door. I said, "So I told Alice that tomorrow would be a day for just you and I to spend together, and we will meet Saturday. We then have all day Sunday to be together as well."

He then said, "Well then my love goodnight. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast. Sleep well."

He then kissed and hugged me once more before he turned and left. I watched and waved as he pulled out. I walked back in and closed the door. I leaned against it with my eyes closed for a moment.

I heard a giggle and opened them. My mom again stood there with a beaming smile.

She said, "Leah I'm so happy for you guys. You are absolutely glowing with happiness. I have never seen you this giddy before. You really are head over heels. I'm so glad.

"And Embry is such a great guy. He'll take care of you. Leah I know you dad would have approved."

"I know he would have too", I said as a few bittersweet tears fell. I hugged my mom again and said, "Well we better get some sleep. I'll be spending the day with Embry tomorrow, but Saturday you and I have to meet with Alice to discuss my summer wedding. June will be here before we know it."

"Are you really gonna do it that soon?"

"Yes. I can't wait to marry him mom. I love him so much. It kills me that I can only spend a few days here, but soon I will come home for good."

At that mom hugged me again and we went to bed. I smiled myself to sleep if that was possible.

The next morning, I was up bright and early. I took a shower and went down stairs as mom was starting breakfast. I kissed her on the cheek and we worked together. I had truly missed these times with my mom.

As we were finishing up and I had set the last glass on the table, I heard a knock at the door. I knew who it was by the way my heart fluttered inside. I flew to it and flung the door open. I then jumped into his opened arms.

He chuckled, saying, "I could definitely get use to these kind of welcoming."

I joined in with his laughter, kissed him and said, "Good morning Love. Would you like some breakfast?"

We grinned and said, "Since my new favorite part of the morning has happened, I am starved."

We all laughed and he told mom good morning as we sat down to eat breakfast.

After breakfast, I got up to start cleaning the kitchen, but my mom shoed us off saying, "Leah, go. I got this. I enjoy have someone to clean up after. You go enjoy your few days together."

I kissed her cheek and was so happy to see Embry follow. It was very touching and tears fell as mom said, "Thank-you for my making my little girl so happy. Her dad and I are proud to call you our son."

All three of us had tears in our eyes as he hugged her again and said, "Thanks you know that I will take care of her no matter what. I love her with my whole heart. And by some miracle she loves me to, and I try my hardest to make her the happiest girl possible."

We then took off to my cliff. It was a bit chilly out, but with my extremely hot werewolf's arms around me, I didn't even feel it.

He kissed my hair as we sat down and said, "Leah, I've missed you so much. I thought it was bad after letting you go after the wedding, but it was really bad. There were so many times I wanted to just run to you.

"Letting you walk through that gate was probably the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I am so not looking forward to Monday."

I hugged him tighter and said, "Hey let's not waste our time thinking about how soon I have to return, but just enjoy the time we have."

He said, "I can live with that", and he kissed me again. Then he said, "Do we really have to wait until this summer to get married?"

I nodded and smiled. He had agreed to wait until after we were married. I wanted it to be extra special for us on the wedding night.

Then I said, "You know we do. Besides if I'd married you now, I'd never be able to leave Monday."

"I'm completely ok with that," he chuckled as I shoved him playfully.

"Stop, you know I have to finish out the year. Then I can come home and will never have to leave again."

"I like that plan. So what do you want to do today?"

I lifted an eyebrow and said, "Look at your gorgeous face all day."

He then made a funny face and said "oh this face?"

We laughed and I said, "Yes that is definitely the face. It doesn't get sexier that that one."

He hugged me closer and we stayed at the cliff a few more hours before his stomach started to growl. We looked at me with an apologetic face.

I giggled and we headed back to mom's house. I made him a few sandwiches and started cooking supper.

Mom called and said that she was working late to get tomorrow off to help us plan and that Charlie would be late as well. So it would be just the two of us for supper.

We invited Jake and Nessie to help keep the temptation from being too much to handle. After supper was eaten and the dishes washed, we all sat down to watch a movie.

I feel asleep somewhere in the middle. I heard Jake and Nessie getting ready to leave, and then I felt Embry pick me up. He carried me to my room.

He laid me on my bed. He then kissed my forehead and said, "Goodnight, my love. I'll meet you at Jakes in the morning. Sweet dreams."

I whispered, "With you in them, they always are. Goodnight. I love you Embry."

"As I love you" he said, as he kissed my forehead once more and walked out.

**A/N: there you have it. I felt so bad about taking so long for the last chapter that I worked hard to get this one out quick. It also helped to have me pumped up by seeing both my girl and guy on the awards show. I never thought I'd be so excited to see some of the wolf pack. But both she and Embry have grown on me so much. Can't wait for Breaking Dawn Part 1! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the fluff. I know it's a bit long, but as one of my reviewers once pointed out, there is no such thing as a chapter that is too long. The next chapter will also have a good bit more fluff. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. There will also be an announcement in the next few chapters that I will need you input on. So until then, Lots of Love, Janet. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

**Chapter 25**

The next morning, I ate breakfast and went to Nessie's with my mom. We had a lot to do if we were gonna be ready by June.

Jasper had come with Alice. There was a four day weekend at the college. They were all in their final semester. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie had gone to Alaska to visit the coven of vampires there. Bella and Edward had chosen a warmer climate. Some island named after Esme. Alice hadn't offered details and I hadn't asked for any.

We went to my cliff and kind of mapped out how we would set it all up. I was actually starting to shiver and we were gonna head back, when I felt two very warm arms wrap around my waist.

I sighed and said, "Hey my love."

He leaned around to place a soft kiss on my cheek and said, "Good morning to you too. How's it going?"

"It's coming along really well. Even better now that you're here.", I said as I leaned my head back slightly when he kissed the top of my head.

We all started walking back. Embry and I walked hand in hand to Nessie's. I explained how we would set it up.

Once we got back, we ate lunch and shipped the guys out for the afternoon. We needed to discuss dress designs and color schemes. Embry wanted to stay and I didn't really care about the bad luck stuff, but Alice was adamant about it. So he went for a run with Jake.

I told Alice I wanted a dress very close to tribal tradition as possible, but I also wanted something very unique as well. She noted it and would be searching for it. My wedding colors would most likely be turquoise and beige. We would have the older Quill perform the ceremony.

Embry and I had decided that we would spend our Easter break in New Hampshire, to discuss further plans with Alice. She and I would be exchanging phone calls and emails in between then and now.

We discussed what they thought about me bringing Sophia here, and they also didn't see a problem with it. Alice was looking for the best day to have the ceremony and would make sure it was a cloudy day but no rain.

We heard the guys get back and that was the end of wedding planning for the day. I went back to mom's house to get ready for a date with my fiancé.

I at least had more clothes in my closet then I had for my last date with a guy here. I chose some jeans with a hot pink shirt. My hair had started to grow out and a promise from Alice before I left she showed up to fix my hair. She actually got my hair to curl. I wore it in really soft curls with a little picked up. It was a very soft look, but hot at the same time. I couldn't wait to see Embry's face.

All of our efforts were rewarded when he saw me walk down the stairs. His smile was huge as he said, "You look Gorgeous. You always do. No matter what you wear, but you really are beautiful."

We actually drove out to Port Angelus for dinner before a movie that we planned to go see. We ate at a little Italian restaurant I had once heard Bella talk about. Then instead of doing a movie, we decided to drive back to First Beach, and go for a moonlight walk.

As we walked Embry held me close. I barely needed a jacket with his body heat, but I was perfectly content. There were moments when we talked a lot, and then moments when we didn't say much at all.

We went walk to the cliff to end the night. As we sat there I explained to him why the cliff was such an important place to me. I explained how the water very often represented my feeling.

Embry said, "So what do the waves say about Leah tonight?"

We looked out into the water and I said, "Well you see how it's very calm and peaceful out in the open? That's how my heart is right now. It is so peaceful and calm. But if you notice when you come closer to the edge tonight, you see that the waves are a little high but almost spilling over the rocks. Almost like they are dancing. Well the highness represents my heart soaring on the love I feel for you. The spilling out of the waves over the rocks is my heart, over flowing with all the joy. The dancing is the excitement and anticipation for our wedding to hurry up…"

I looked up and I could see tears in his eyes. I said, "Is everything ok Embry?"

He then said, "Oh my gosh you are so beautiful. Not just on the outside. Your heart and soul are so pure. No wonder my heart gravitates to yours.

"Just now as you described the waves, it was as if you were putting words to my heart. I always say that there are no words to describe my feelings. Then you speak and say exactly what I'm feeling. How is it that of every one of the billions of people in this world, I was lucky enough to win your heart as my own?"

I smiled and said, "I can tell you why."

He raised his eyebrows as I looked deep into his eyes, and said, "Because I… Love… You…"

I could see more tears in his eyes as he leaned into kiss me. I never got tired of that feeling. The flutter of my heart as he drew closer, the softness of his lips as they very softly touched mine. The amazing smell that I could only describe as Embry. The tenderness of his hands as the caressed my cheek. He was so tender and never pushing himself on me, because he knew how I felt about waiting. There was this tingly feeling that would remain long after he pulled back. The warmth of his arms around me as we would lean on each other to stop our accelerated heart beats. The amazing happy feeling of knowing that with that whole experience of his kiss was he truly loved me with his whole heart. With every caress of his hand, my feelings deepened more and more, and with every kiss he perfected the missing piece that now filled my heart. No one would ever break that bond we had. with every kiss, the part of my heart that was missing, was made to fit more perfectlywith every kiss, the part of my heart that was missing, was made to fit more perfectly

How I loved this amazing person that would find a way to fulfill every wish and desire I ever felt.

After the kiss he said, "My whole life, I have always felt the runner up at everything. Jake was always the best looking, Quil always had the best jokes. Once in the pack, it seemed everyone was imprinting and I was again being left behind. I now know why it really had to happen the way it did.

"Not only were you not ready when we were first changed, but neither was I. I still had a lot of growing up to do myself. And most of it came when the Alpha torch was passed to me. I for the very first time was responsible for something other than myself. I had to protect what was entrusted to me. Then the day of Jake's wedding was actually really rough for me.

"It really hit hard that I still hadn't imprinted. I was again feeling like a runner up. Then Leah I saw you walk down the stairs. It was like every rough patch was being smooth out. I hadn't even felt the imprint yet. When you looked up, it was as if the world before and the bad moments never existed.

"Leah I never thought it was possible to feel this for someone. I love you soo much and somehow it only grows more and more every day."

A tear fell and his hand automatically rose to catch it. He said, "I know. I'm gonna miss you too. It is rough being apart, but I think it also helps to strengthen our love. We don't take our time for granted. Not that the other guys do, but ours is different. Again I don't know how to describe it would you help me out again?"

I smiled and kissed him. He grinned and said, "See I told you. You always know how to say what I'm feeling. Sometimes you don't even need to speak to say it."

He hugged me again and walked me home. He kissed me again and left. I walked up the stairs slowly.

The next day he came over, but we spent a few hours together. He knew I needed to spend some alone time with her, so he left early that night and I got my time with my mom.

She made some tea, and we sat and talked for hours. I really missed her. She said, "Leah I'm so glad you're coming home soon. I'm also glad that you have found someone who is worthy of your love.

I know I use to give you a hard time about being tomboy. I had always wanted a daughter since I could remember. I don't think it was so much being a tomboy, as you just wanted to be different and unique. That was the way you wanted express it. You and your father idolized each other. He used to talk about you and how excited you were to spend those days with him. I just wish he could have gotten a chance to see you now.

"He would be so proud of the woman you have turned out to be. I know it has been rough for you, but I also see how strong it has made you. Embry is your equal in every way and your love will only grow over time. I can finally let you go, knowing that you will be happy with him."

I was crying and said, "Thanks mom. I often think of daddy and I know in my heart that he is here and I feel him helping me in my rough times. Just like he use to when I was little."

We were both crying and I then said, "I know I never really told you this, but I'm so thankful you have Charlie now. I knew I needed to get out back then and if you hadn't had him I don't think I ever could have left.

"I admit I was very angry at first, thinking that you were forgetting about dad. I know now that you didn't, you just made room in your heart to let someone else in. I didn't understand it before, but I do now. Charlie is a great guy. You both needed someone and I have seen your love grow for each other and I could never ask for someone better. I know daddy would have approved too. He was very fond of Charlie. I remember him talking about him and what a great guy he was.

"I know we never really had many moments like this, but I'm ready to correct that. I love you mom!'

We hugged each other and cried together.

The following morning I woke up and as soon as I remembered I had to leave, the tears started to fall.

My mom knocked on the door and came in. At the tears on my face, she crossed over to my bed and hugged me. She then said, "I know it's gonna be rough honey, but June will be here soon. Then you will never have to leave him again."

I nodded, and said, "I know, but I miss him so much. I'm glad we have Easter in two months. You and Charlie will be coming to New Hampshire right?"

"Of course we will. Oh and Charlie wanted me to tell you, that you and Embry are welcome to use his other house until you can get one here in La Push. It's close enough for Embry to be able to patrol and stay close to the res.

I thanked her and heard a knock on the door. Since I still had to dress, my mom went to let Embry in. I got up, dressed and placed the last of my stuff in my suitcase.

I was making my way down the stairs, and heard their voices. I paused when I heard that they were talking about me.

Mom said, "Embry I'm so glad that she has you in her life. It has been so long since I've seen any spark of light in her eyes. I know that you know what her heart has been through. Before this visit I don't even remember the last time she smiled…"

Mom's voice kind of broke off on that and I could hear Embry take the few steps closer to my mom and I saw him lean over and hug her.

She then said, "When I saw her step out of the car Thursday night, it was as though she was a different person. I know her dad would be so proud to accept you as his son-in-law. As well as myself. I could never ask for a better person to be her husband.

"You just said, even though you had already asked her and couldn't really get my permission, I would like to give you the blessing of both me and her dad.

"I know that when you say the vows of loving her, cherishing her, through good times and bad, in sickness and health that you do and will mean them. Thank-you for helping us get our Leah back."

I saw them hug again and I walked over to them with my own tears streaming down my face. They both opened their arms and let me in their hug.

We sat down for breakfast. I didn't really eat anything for the lump in my throat, and as I looked at Embry he also really just push it around on his plate. All the years I have known him, I've never seen him not hungry.

My mom looked at us and said, "Ok you guys go. You haven't touched a thing on your plates and I doubt you will. Go spend your last few hours together. I clean up here. Just give me a minute with Leah in the kitchen.

I followed her and she grabbed something off the counter and came back. She reached for my hand and put it inside. I looked at it and gasped. It was a necklace I'd seen on my mom's dresser ever since I could remember. She usually wore it on their anniversary, but I never knew why.

It was a beautiful wooden carved heart. It barely even looked worn, but I knew how much she wore it. I was so touched that she had given it to me.

She then said, "Leah this is something your father gave me on our wedding day. Your father not only gave me this, but he made it. He gave it to me and said that it was his heart. Since I already held it he wanted me to always carry it near mine. I want you to have it and know that he too will be there with you in your heart. Don't ever forget how much he loved you."

I hugged her and thanked her. I then went get my suitcase and loaded it up in Embry's car. I said goodbye again to my mom and then we left for the airport.

On the way I held his hand so tight. I knew that I would have to let go all too soon. He looked like he wanted to say something so many times, but I'd see him swallow a few times and remain silent.

When we finally got to the airport I checked in and it was time for our goodbye. I could see the tears in his eyes again. He said, "Oh man why does this have to be so hard. It seems like you just got here and I have to let you go again. The months and days seemed so long when you are gone. I love you… so… much." His voice broke off and I barely heard the so much.

I lifted his face with one hand and looked into his eyes as I said, "I love you too. It won't be long until Easter and we get a whole week that time. Don't you cry too, that's my job."

He laughed a bit and said, "Have a safe trip and call me when you land."

Then he kissed me. It was a kiss that would have to last two and a half months. We were just finishing as they called for my flight. I would have to run but I didn't care.

He then hugged me again and kissed my forehead once more. I squeezed his hand, and turn to leave. Just again as I was about to walk through the gate, I could hear him say, "I love you Leah Clearwater."

I turned and blew him a kiss as said the same thing. I then boarded the plane and again let my tears flow.

**A/N: So what do you think? Any comments on her talk with her mom or the talk between Embry and her mom? I know I had given a tender moment before with Embry and her mom, but I felt they needed a little more. Or thoughts about Leah and Embry's talk on the cliff? Was it good or cheesy? I did receive help on my wording form a close friend of mine ****TrueCreativityComesFromWithin.**** Please review and let me know your thoughts. As always Lots of Love, Janet.**

**P.S. Permanent Monday is playing as I just typed this last part. How weird that it played again as I've written her leaving again. If you haven't had a chance to check the song out you should. It's by Jordin Sparks.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: sorry for the delay. I received some bad new the day after I posted the last chapter. More details will be at the bottom. **

**Chapter 26**

There would be eight weeks until Easter. I would take it day by day, hour by hour. We would have our daily phone calls to help me through as well.

I also had a lot to do with the calls with Alice and getting back to school. The days settled into a routine, and began to pass by. Not quick enough for my taste, but then again you work with what you have.

Thing were really starting to come together. Alice had finally been able to pin point a day. It would be on tenth of June. School would let out the last day of May. I would be driving back home. It would take me at least two and a half to three days to get back, but soo worth it in the end.

One day I pulled up at home after school, and I saw someone sitting on my porch. I took a double take to make sure I wasn't seeing a mirage. Sure enough it was Embry. I jump out of the car and ran to him.

As I pulled back and said, "Embry what are you doing here?"

He smiled and said, "Do I really have to have a reason besides that I missed you too much?"

He kissed me as I smiled. He then said, "But then again. How could I allow my beautiful fiancé to spend Valentine's Day all by herself?"

I hadn't even thought about it till that moment. What a surprise. He would spend the weekend here with me. He said he would get a hotel room, but I insisted that he stay at my house and I would stay the nights with Sophia. She wouldn't mind at all. He agreed and we went to dinner, and had coffee after. So my Louisiana family could meet him.

When we walked in, Sophia smiled and said, "Ooh Leah he's gorgeous. And soo sweet. Where can I find one like that?"

I giggled and hugged Embry before saying, "Well good luck finding one like this. He is one of a kind."

We laughed and all sat down. They got a chance to know him and vice versa. I asked Sophia to be a bridesmaid which she agreed to right away. Uncle Tony and Aunt Donna also said they wouldn't miss it and would close down the shop for the weekend in celebration.

Our two days passed very quickly and he returned. It was still so hard to say goodbye, but now I'd only have six weeks till I'd see him again.

The days and the weeks went by quickly and then I flew to New Hampshire for the week. Alice and I got so much done and I was able to spend lots of time with Embry.

The dress we found was gorgeous. It was white of course. The top was a sweetheart neckline with beige and turquoise beading on it. It then flowed down to right above the ankle and flared out at the bottom. I kind of wanted something simple and elegant. I loved it, and Alice approved even though she would have done something so much more elaborate. Then the bridesmaid dresses were very similar. They would be beige and a little shorter to between the calf and knee. It would have turquoise beading on the sweetheart neckline as well.

However, when it came time to say goodbye, we would have another eight weeks before I'd leave to go back home. After talking we decided that the little visits were making it that much harder to want to leave after. We also decided to not do any more visits until I finished and left for my final trip to La Push.

I of course would be driving back which would take me about two to three days to do. I did not look forward to those days by myself. I would have asked Sophia to come but I didn't know how much time I'd be able to spend with her and with the Vampires coming and going at La Push, she might see something.

The weeks flew by. Alice and I got everything set up. We decided to do an afternoon ceremony and have gas lanterns burning for when it would get dark.

I of course missed Embry like crazy, and often wondered why we'd ever made that agreement. The last week came and it felt like a whole year.

Then it was finally over. I packed the last of the boxes from school and drove home to load the last of the few things I was taking with me home. Since I had used all of the furniture that was already in the house, I didn't need to worry about selling it or getting rid of it. It was mostly clothes and little knickknacks I'd gotten from my students and different sentimental things that I took.

As I pulled up at the house I saw a wonderful sight awaiting me. Embry again sat on my steps. I threw the car in park, jumped out, and ran to him. He reached for me, swung me around as he kissed me.

I squealed with delight and said, "Embry what are you doing here?"

"Well, you didn't think I could let you make that lonely drive all by yourself. Besides I missed you and couldn't wait any longer to see you. So we have three whole driving days to visit without wedding interruptions. No tux fittings and talk about flowers with Alice. Just you, me and a long stretch of highway."

He then caressed my cheek and with his other hand pushed a lock of my hair from my face. He then said, "I've missed you like crazy. To know that we will be married in eleven days. And then we get to spend the rest of our lives together. There are simply no words to describe the joy I feel."

I then smiled and said, "I can." I then kissed him again.

After the kiss, we loaded up the car, and locked up the house. I was not sad to say goodbye to this place. I had gotten attached, but my real attachment had waited for me in La Push for a year and would travel with me for my final trip back as Leah Clearwater. If I ever came back, it would be as Leah Call.

We drove down to the coffee shop to leave the keys. We all hugged and said we would see each other in a little over a week.

We then left for our drive home. Driving away I didn't even take a look back. I would only miss the few people that had become like family to me. I wasn't the least bit sad, I would never be happy any place except where ever Embry was. And that was the place I always knew I'd want to call home.

We didn't rush the trip, but we didn't take nearly as long as I would have liked to.

I asked, "So have you finally decided where we are going for our honeymoon?"

I had agreed with him, that if I was doing all of the plans before the wedding, then I'd let him do the plans for after. Though I knew he wouldn't tell me, I still couldn't resist asking just in case.

He grinned and said, "Not a chance. Don't worry I know you are gonna love it. Alice had Nessie pack everything you would need so you can just stop wondering. My lips are sealed."

He then pretended to lock them up and throw away the key. I then said, "Hey you do know I have ways of making you talk?"

"Try me."

I looked deep in to his eyes. Leaned in close, kissed his lips lightly, and said, "Will you please tell me?"

He was definitely caught off guard by that and opened his mouth. He said, "Hey you don't fight fair."

"I never said I did. You don't have to tell me. I just wanted to show you that if I really wanted to know something, I could get you to tell me."

He then laughed and kissed me again saying, "Don't I know that all too well."

When we finally made it home, all of the preparations got under way. Most of my things had already been moved to Charlie's house. All that remained was my bed and the clothes I'd use until then.

A week before the ceremony, Embry was out on patrol. He was doing a few extra shifts so he could be off for the two weeks for our honeymoon.

Seth wouldn't be here till the day before the wedding due to a busy time at the clinic. He had just finished his training and would return to the res to set up his practice. We would finally have the whole pack back together again.

Then the Cullens were also returning this summer. Though they would be not be able to go into town and would really just stay close to home. Although Carlisle wouldn't be to sit idle for long, and soon found a job at a small hospital near Tacoma.

Sophia came in two days before the wedding. I took her on tour of the reservation and of Forks. She was enchanted with our world here. She had always wanted see other parts of the country beyond Louisiana.

That night after supper I excused myself for a trip to the cliff. Although I was so excited to be marrying Embry, there was a bit of sadness inside as well.

As I sat on the cliff looking out on the water, a thought that I had continually pushed to the back of my mind came back. My dad wouldn't be here to give me away at the ceremony. I let the tears fall as I had a new reason to grieve his death.

I sat there for I'm not sure how long, but then I heard someone behind me. I expected Embry, but was pleasantly surprised, when Seth sat next to me.

I hugged him and said, "Hey what are you doing here so early?"

"Well I finished up a day early so I could leave with the guys for Embry's Bachelor party tomorrow. Leah, what's wrong? It's been a while since I've seen tears in your eyes like that."

I sighed and said, "Seth I just really miss him sometimes. It sucks that he won't be here to give me away. That I didn't get to experience this day with daddy."

Seth hugged me again, and said with tears in his eyes as well, "I know it sucks Leah. I miss him too. I also know that I can guarantee you that he will be here tomorrow.

"You two always shared a special connection. There is no way he is gonna miss your special day. I just know that he will be here in spirit to give you away.

"that being said, would you allow me to step in his place for the day? I would be happy to have the opportunity to give you away."

A tear slid down his cheek as I nodded and hugged him. I cried a little longer, and said, "Thank-you Seth. Nothing would make me happier than if you would give me away. I could never have a better brother. Thanks for never giving up on me back then either."

"Leah, you have always been my big sister. You protected me when I didn't even need it. I'm so happy that you have Embry. I know that he will take care of you. Dad would have definitely approved."

I kissed his cheek and heard another snap of a twig. we turned and Embry was walking towards me. Seth got up to leave and said, "I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna run for a few hours and then crash at Jake's since your friend will be staying in my room. See you tomorrow Embry and don't even think about trying to skip out."

Seth punched Embry in the arm as he passed him. Embry grinned and said, "Hey don't start something you can't finish. Just remember in two days you officially become my little brother and then I'm free to kick your butt."

"Bring it! I'm not scared of you."

They both chuckled as Seth walked away and Embry sat next to me.

I put my head on his shoulder and we sat there for a little while.

**A/N: sorry for getting this out so late. The day after I posted my last chapter, we received word that my Best Friend's brother was killed while serving overseas. I personally only met him a few times, but this is the first time I've known someone personally that it happened to. This is the first time it really hits home for me. My best friend and I have this crazy connection. We always somehow know when the other one needs us and we randomly send a note or text to the other and then find out later that it was exactly what the other needed. We had kind of been out of touch for a few months. Long story anyway, I decided to message him they day before it happened. It was weird. Like I said, we somehow know when the other will need us for some reason.**

**We have always been close like that. To know how hard it is for him makes me hurt and sad as well. So I ask that you guys send a prayer for him and his family as they mourn the loss of his brother. And also a salute to the brave solider, who died defending us. Thanks you guys. So it has taken me a few days to actually get back to writing. My thoughts have kind of been all over the place**

**A/N #2: so the sad news out of the way, this was mostly just a filler chapter and a way to get back into the story after the news. The wedding will be either the next chapter or the one to follow. That being said, you can look at a similar dress I found, but I can't get the website to work. It is mostly the style I was looking for, but you can read the alterations I've made. It is almost what I would choose for the bridesmaids'adding the little alterations I did in the story. I'm not a fashion designer so; I can't really go into that much detail for you. I got the picture from Google. You can see it on my twitter page. You can follow me there if you'd like my screen name is again Missionarycook. You can also follow my page on if you are on the website or want to sign up. There my screen name is Janice Gasaprd. Hope to see you there. Hope you guys liked what I have. As I mentioned it is mostly just a filler chapter, and look forward to your review. Lots of Love, Janet. RIP Matt.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 27**

The next morning, I was up super early. I just couldn't sleep with the excitement. I was sitting on the porch drinking some coffee, when Embry walked up. He kissed me and said, "Well the guys will be here soon for my bachelor party. I probably won't get to see you again till the ceremony. Especially if Alice has anything to do with it.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to Leah Clearwater one last time. Tomorrow you shall forever be my bride and known to others as Leah Call. I just love the way that sounds don't you?"

He stopped and kissed me for a long sweet moment. I heard gravel crunch behind us in the yard. He sighed and wined, "Not yet!"

So I turned around and said, "Hey guys hold on a second."

I then grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him inside, locking the door behind us. I said, "I wasn't finished kissing my fiancé for the last time yet."

He kissed me again and I heard, "Really Leah! A locked door can't keep us out. Either you send him out or we are coming in to get him."

I hugged and kissed him once more before releasing him. Only because I knew that Alice would be right behind the guys to get me.

My bachelorette party was more of a spa day/sleep over. However only half of us would actually be sleeping. Emily wasn't able to sleep over because of the kids.

Alice scrubbed, polished and lotioned up every part of my body.

Was I nervous for tomorrow? Yes and no.

Yes because even though I knew we were the perfect match for the other, I couldn't help but wonder. I wondered if I'd be a good wife to him. Would we be able to have children? Also, because everything was still so new. I had finally given my heart to someone who loved it back and would never break it.

And no, because I was sure of my choice. I knew that we belonged together. I also knew that he loved me with all that he had and he assured me of it so many times.

That night sleep was almost impossible for me. Sophia had passed out long before Nessie and I got tired. She stayed in Edward's old room. I was staying in Alice's room and Nessie would stay in Rosalie's. The vampires all went hunting to make sure they would be in control for tomorrow.

I couldn't sleep with the smile that refused to leave my face. I sighed as I heard a knock on my door.

I heard Nessie whisper, "Hey Leah are you still awake?"

I said yes and she came in. she looked a bit nervous. I had never seen her that way before.

I said, "Hey Nessie is something wrong."

"Well not really wrong, but not sure what to do about it. I want to share this with you, because my mom will be shielding your mind tomorrow.

"My dad doesn't mean to, but sometimes he can't help hearing our thoughts. I know how special it was to have my Mom keep my thoughts private, so I asked her to do the same for you.

"Anyway what I wanted to tell you was I'm pregnant. Jake and I found out this morning. I didn't want to tell anyone till after your wedding, but since you will be on your honeymoon, I wanted to tell you first.

"The reason I'm nervous is to tell my parents. You know how my dad can freak out. Then we aren't sure what to make of this pregnancy. This has never been. With my mom's case at least we had legends that said it was possible. At least we know how to watch me a bit more closely."

I then said, "I'm so happy for you guys. I know it will work out for you. Your dad may take a little bit of convincing, but I know your mom will support you a hundred percent. Just give you dad a chance. He'll come around."

I however wished to myself that it was somehow possible for me have kids someday. But didn't' let that ruin the rest of my night. We soon both fell asleep in this room and were woken all too soon, but I didn't care. I was getting married to the most perfect guy in the world in just a few hours.

I knew he loved me the same way. I had seen first-hand what imprinting was. How many girls were as sure of his love as I was?

We spent the day pretty much locked up in Alice's bathroom getting ready. It was Nessie, Emily and Sophia and of course myself getting the special treatment from Alice.

Of course now that Seth would be walking me down the aisle, Quil would be walking in his place. So he would walk with Sophia.

Alice being Alice wouldn't allow me to see or talk to Embry the whole day. However, while she was busy and couldn't see it in a vision, because it involved both Nessie and a werewolf. Nessie was able to slip me a note that Jake had given her from Embry.

It read. _"Leah, how do I express the love I feel in my heart for you? I know that I've told you so many times, but I always feel like it's not nearly enough. This day has seemed like it would never get here, but it has and here we are. We are about to become husband and wife. _

"_I can't wait to see you. I know you will be gorgeous because you always are._

"_No matter what the future holds for us, I want you to know that my love for you will always remain. Love you always, Embry."_

I smiled and a tear slid down my check but I was able to dab it before Alice could see. I then quickly wrote a reply saying

"_Embry, I know exactly what you mean. I don't think there even are words good enough to describe the love I feel for you right at this moment. But I will try. You are everything I could ever want in a soul mate. You are strong, compassionate, caring, self-sacrificing, and so much more than I could pen in this short moment that I have. I can't believe that in just an hour, you will truly be mine forever. _

"_Know that my heart also does and always will belong to you. I am so ready to begin our lives together. Loving you always, Leah."_

Alice walked back in just as I finished it and was handing it to Nessie. She allowed me to send it, but warned that there was to be no more notes.

It didn't really matter cause we only had a few minutes to wait anyway. Soon it was time. Everyone left to head out so I could have a few minutes with my mom and Seth.

My mom and Seth came in. She gasped and hugged me. she said, "Leah I am so happy for you. I know your dad is here thinking the same thing. You two complement each other so well."

She hugged me once more and Seth followed. We drove down to La Push and walked the short distance to the cliff area.

The girls started walking. First Sophia and Quil then Emily and Sam Followed by Jake and Nessie. Finally it was my turn. As Seth and I started I could barely see anyone else. I had eyes for only one person.

I saw him standing at the end of the aisle with the one of the biggest smiles I'd ever seen on his face. I noticed a tear sliding down his cheek. And then I felt a few of my own.

If it wouldn't have been for Seth holding me in place, I would have run to Embry at the end of the aisle. Then just as we were getting to the alter Seth stopped for a moment.

I heard him gasp. The same gasp I'd heard so many times before. I was curious who it was but then I heard Embry clear his throat and Seth snapped back and handed me off to Embry.

After that he was the only person I saw. I could see the tears in his eyes as well as on his cheek. I reached out and wiped them with my fingers. He smiled and whispered "I love you. You are gorgeous."

I would have kissed him if Old Quil hadn't cleared his throat, and started the ceremony. Much of which I barely heard, because I was so lost in his gorgeous eyes. That is until the vows came.

He started "I, Embry, take you, Leah, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

Tears were falling from my eyes and it was Embry reached out to wipe them this time. Then came my turn.

I was so chocked up that they came out in a very small whisper. "I, Leah, take you, Embry, to be my beloved husband… to have and to hold you, to honor you… to treasure you… to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always… I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

We exchanged rings and then came the words. "Embry you may kiss your bride."

He looked deep into my eyes and whispered "Leah I love you more than words could express. However I believe you have a pretty good way of explaining it to me. Do you mind if I borrow that one today?"

I giggled and said "Well since we are officially married now whatever I have belongs to you. So you go right ahead."

He smiled and kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss that we had ever shared up until that point. I was completely lost in it until someone coughed and Embry pulled back. I looked into his eyes once more. I then said, "Wow you explained it better than me that time."

We both laughed and then realized the others wouldn't have gotten our joke, but we didn't care.

Then came all of the hugs and well wishes. Of course it turned into a party. Embry and I were barely ever sepreated after that.

We had just finished pictures and our first dance, when I remembered that Seth had gasped while walking me down the aisle. I looked around for him and saw him looking at Sophia.

It was my turn to gasp. Embry raised an eyebrow and said, "What's wrong?"

I pointed and he followed my finger. He then said "I know that look. It looks like Seth has finally found himself an imprint. It looks like we have a job to take care of. Why don't you go ask him for a dance and find out? Then you can formally intro duce them. I'll go talk to Jake and make sure everything is set for us to leave shortly."

I kissed him again for the hundredth time that night and walked over to Seth. I said "Hey Seth will you dance with me."

He looked at me and nodded. He then guided me to the dance floor and we started dancing. I could tell he wasn't really there at all.

After attempting to talk to him for the third time I said "Hello Seth, come on let's go meet her."

He smiled and followed. When we walked up I said "Sophia, this is my Brother Seth, Seth this is my friend Sophia from Louisiana. Why don't you guys dance? And introduce yourselves. I need to go talk to Nessie about something."

I left them and they didn't need any coaxing so I found Nessie to tell her. She giggled and said, "Hey do you think she would like to stay for a few weeks to get to know Seth. She could stay with me and we could explain to her or wait until you guys…" she stopped for a second and had to reword her choice of words. "Come back. I think it might be a little easier if she gets to know him a bit first and then once he is ready to tell her, she might need you for support."

I raised an eyebrow and said "You know where we are going don't you. Its ok, don't tell me. I want to be surprised. But of course I'll ask her and see if she would like to stay. And thank-you for everything you helped with to make my day special. I'm so glad we've had a chance to become friends."

We both had tears in our eyes and I hugged her before walking over to Sophia.

They were of course still talking. I stepped up and said, "Hey Seth can I borrow Sophia for a moment? I think Nessie needs to speak to you. To run something by you. I won't be long with her."

He agreed because he knew I had a good reason to.

Sophia followed me and said "Oh My Gosh Leah your brother is gorgeous. I feel kind of funny inside. Like we have just met, but at the same time, like we have known each other our entire lives. I'm kind of sad to not be near him. I think I got bit by a giant love bug."

I giggled knowing that a love bug doesn't compare to what has happened to her. So I just said, "Well how would you like the chance to really get to know Seth this summer. I will be gone for the next two weeks, but Nessie has offered for you to stay with her until we get back if you'd like. What do you think?"

Her eyes lit up and she said, "Oh my gosh Leah really? I'd love to but I wouldn't want to intrude. Once you guys get back you won't want to have me as a house guest."

"It's not a problem. A little bird told me that I doubt you will even be at the house much."

She looked at me with big eyes and said "Do you really think he likes me too?"

I nodded and then said "Well I have known Seth his whole life and I can honestly say I've never seen him this smitten. You guys take the next two weeks to slowly get to know each other and when we come back, I will want a full report."

I hugged her and said, "Well Embry is calling me to the gift table. I have to go but you go talk to and let your Aunt and Uncle know. Bye thanks for agreeing to be my bridesmaid. You really have become like a sister to me. I don't know what I would have done in Louisiana if you had not been there for me."

"Oh Leah I'm happy that you have let me come. You too are like a sister to me as well. Since I was raised as an only child it was like I got to experience that with you. I'm so glad that you have found your match in Embry. I haven't had the chance to talk with him much, but I can't tell that there is something different about your relationship. It's like you guys were truly made for each other and fit together perfectly. Anyway I will let you go now."

She then hugged me again and kissed my cheek, before I walked off to reclaim my love. He kissed my forehead and said, "Hey there beautiful. Care for another dance before we open our gifts?"

I said "A dance with you is exactly what I want."

**A/N: What did you think? Thoughts about the wedding any part. What about Seth imprinting on Sophia. I knew a few of you have asked and I held back from telling so you could read it for yourself. Let me know what you think?**

**A/N #2: so I'm thinking that I shall be writing another story when this one is complete. It will be a spin off about Sophia/Seth's story. What do you think? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It still has quite a bit left to go. Not done with our girl yet. That being said, I'm going start the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Lots of Love Janet.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I forgot to do this last chapter, so I'm writing it now. I really wanted to thank all you guys for you kind words for my friend. I did tell him and he was really touched and asked me to thank you as well. The funeral was yesterday. It was so sad, but so powerful and touching at the same time. It reminded me of just how easily I tend to take life for granted and I came home and wrote to a few of my family members in the services and thanked them for their sacrifice as well. Such a young guy, but now he is my super hero. He may not have worn a cape, but he wears wings now. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 28**

After our dance was complete, we started on the gifts. We finished with the last one and thanked everyone.

Embry then stood up and said, "A year ago, I stood at the bottom of the Cullen's stairs. I was waiting for the maid of honor to proceed so we could walk and let the bride come so we could just get the day over with."

Jake jokingly said, "Wow bitter much?"

Everyone laughed and Embry continued, "I had no idea that in seconds my world would be completely changed forever. Then I looked into her eyes and then came the part where I never wanted the night to end.

"I would like to take this time to invite any couple to join us for our final dance at our wedding. I want you all to look back and remember that moment when you first fell in love with each other and hold that person close."

All of the couples joined us along with all the wolves and their imprints. Sophia was very pleasantly surprised to see Seth walk up to her and ask for a dance.

She blushed but accepted. I knew how she felt. I was in the arms of my love and I didn't have to leave this time. Our chance at love had finally come. I relaxed into his chest and he rested his head on top of mine. As the music was drawing to a finish, I looked up into his eyes and said, "I love you so much."

"As do I, Mrs. Call."

I gasped and the smiled in excitement for hearing it the very first time since we had gotten married. I then kissed him again as the music stopped.

The dance ended and Alice said, "Well it's time for our bride and groom to say their farewells."

We looked up but I stayed tucked in his chest. He then whispered, "Shall we go? But before we leave, there is something near here that I saw yesterday. I think you might like it."

I nodded and to everyone else, he said, "I want to thank all of you for sharing in the glorious day with us. We will see you guys in a few weeks."

He then grabbed my hand and said, "Follow me!"

"To the ends of the earth", and followed him down a trail I didn't remember being here before. We hadn't gone far, when I saw a faint glow through the trees.

I was about to ask what it was, when we rounded a curve. I stepped out and gasped. There was a pretty log cabin with the light coming from the front porch. I was puzzled at first.

I then asked, "When did this get here? And How?"

"Well", said Embry smiling, "I needed something to fill up my time with while you were away teaching. I know how much you loved your cliff, and I also prefer to live closer to the reservation than Charlie's house. So I built it.

"This is my wedding gift to you. Everyone one helped. The packs, the Cullens and even Charlie."

I hugged and kissed him. He grinned and said, "So I take it that you like it?"

I nodded and he said, "Let's go check it out."

I followed him to the porch. He unlocked the door picked me up and carried me inside. He set me down and I looked around. We had a very large living area.

I knew the pack would be here often so it was really necessary. The kitchen was also really big. It was a good thing I had learned how to cook while I lived in Louisiana.

We then went upstairs. There were four rooms. One big bedroom which of course would be ours. Then there were two smaller rooms and a bathroom. Though none of the rooms were decorated.

I was about to ask when Embry said, "I didn't decorate them, cause I wanted that to be for us. Alice asked me once, but once I told her, she agreed. Also the extra rooms in case we could adopt later or as guest rooms."

I smiled and said, "That sounds really good to me, but I think I need another tour of that big master bedroom."

He grinned and said, "As you wish my love."

He then picked me up and carried me in…

The next morning, I woke up to the sun coming through a huge window in our room. I don't know how I missed seeing it.

Embry was still asleep, so I got up, put my robe on and walked over to look out. The site made me instantly tear up. The house was angled exactly so that our bedroom looked out over my cliff; or rather it was now our cliff. I hadn't thought it was possible, but my heart swelled even more for the gorgeous man that was still sleeping in our bed.

I could have stood there watching him all day, but I finally pulled myself away to take a shower. I then went down to break in my new kitchen by making breakfast.

The bacon was soon popping in the pan, and I pulled the pan of fresh biscuits from the oven. As I was pouring the eggs into the pan, I felt some very warm arms wrap around my waist.

I turned to kiss him. He grinned and said, "Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?"

I smiled and said, "I sure did and it sure is. I have a feeling that they will all be from now on though. Don't you think so too?"

Embry nodded, kissed me again and said, "Yes mam I do believe you are correct. It smells wonderful. Can I help with anything?"

So I let him set the table and pour us some juice. We then sat down to eat and I was glad that I remembered their appetites and made plenty to fill him.

He said, "Man this is soo good. I really hit the jackpot. Not only do I have a beautiful, smart and amazing wife, but she can cook on top of all that. I think I'm gonna enjoy being married."

I threw my napkin playfully at him and said, "You better enjoy it. So I was thinking about our honeymoon…"

Embry cleared his throat and said, "Oh well I have two options for you. First option is, I thought we could spend it here. Just the two of us. No one is allowed here without an invitation first. I won't have to leave for a patrol either.

"Second if you do prefer, we can still go somewhere. Alice has a backup plan just in case. Whatever you prefer."

I smiled and said, "That is exactly what I was about to ask you. I wanted to know if it was too late to change the plans and just stay here.

"I've been away for so long. Of course it doesn't really matter where I am, since I will always be at home in your arms to me. I love you so much. Have I mentioned that?"

He shook his head and said, "Well yes you have once or twice. But I wouldn't mind if you wanted to tell me some more."

I raised an eye brow and giggled as I said, "Oh really"

He laughed with me and kissed me again.

Our two weeks were amazing. We explored the area around the house. We had picnics, both during the day as well as at night. He even took me for a few runs on his back. It was such a different experience to be with him in wolf form.

We decided to go with very traditional tribe décor. It had a very tribal and rustic, but homey feel to it as well. I'd always loved learning about our tribe and with Embry being part chief now, it made since that we presented our home that way.

A few days after our two weeks, we had a party of sorts. We wanted to kind of break in the house and visit with our families.

We had over mom and Charlie along with Seth and Sophia. They were now pretty much inseparable. He was gonna use the opportunity tonight to tell her about imprinting. We also invited Jake and Nessie to help as well.

Seth was anxious but we decided that it would be better to wait until after dinner. So after dessert, we all settled into the living room and Seth looked at me to help him start.

So I said, "Sophia we would like to tell you more about our tribe. It is kind of necessary if you and Seth would like to start dating. It is probably gonna seem very weird and not believable. However it is and any questions you may have don't be afraid to ask them."

(_Btw I hated the conversation that Jake had with Charlie. I thought that his line of "Charlie, you don't live in the world you thought you did." Now you all know I would never knock Stephenie for anything. It was a line that fit Jake so well. But to me it's the same as one of the phone calls that you say, I don't want to worry you, but there is something you need to know. And then you proceed to give bad news. I don't want my poor sweet Sophia to learn about it that way. Anyway I'll get back to the story now._)

"If there is anything that you don't understand we will be glad to explain it in detail. However what we tell you tonight will help you at our tribal council meeting next week if you'd like to come. However I'm not gonna lie to you. It will surprise you, shock you, and maybe even down right scare you."

Seth broke in there and said, "But no matter what you decide after this, I promise I will protect you always. I want you to understand that."

"Now that being said", I continued "Sophia, do you remember the stories I told you about my back ground?"

She nodded and I continued, "Well my story goes quite a bit deeper than the very surface that I scratched up for you. I know very well the feelings you have and have been experiencing since you met Seth. However anything we tell you tonight cannot be shared with anyone outside of the tribe. Even Uncle Tony and Aunt Donna can never know. Are you ready to hear it?"

Sophia looked from me to Seth. He then scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. She took a deep breath and said, "Ok I'm ready"

I then explained the story I had told her but this time I added all of the extra details. I even told her a little bit about vampires and Nessie was a big help explaining that part.

We then explained what imprinting was. To that she smiled and let Seth tell her everything he felt for her.

After he finished she kind of sat quiet for a bit and then she said, "So are all of the fairy tales real then? Like do mermaids and unicorns really exist?"

I looked around and some had a smirk on their faces that they were trying to hide. I had wanted to know the same thing at first. So I said, "We have never met any. I won't say they don't exist, because I don't know. Even Carlisle who you met has been alive for longer that a lot of them and he hasn't seen any either."

She was quiet for a bit longer and then she said, "Hey Leah would you mind if I talked to you in the kitchen alone for a minute?"

"Not at all."

She then followed me to the kitchen and said, "Leah I am not confused because I know that you guys never would have told me if it wasn't true, but how is the girl supposed to feel about the guy?"

I told her that for us it was pretty much what the guy felt, but we still have the choice to stay with the guy or we can walk away, but the guy didn't really have a choice. It didn't happen often, but it had happened before. It was completely up to her. I also told her I was again different than any imprint. Since I had also been a wolf and it was almost like a double imprint. However it was the one instance that I didn't mind a choice being made without me being completely in charge. There was nothing about Embry and I that I would change.

She then nodded and said, "Ok I want to talk to Seth alone again before I make a decision. I do want you to know that I will never tell a soul."

I told her that I supported her in no matter what her decision turned out to be. She hugged me and went into the big area and asked Seth to go take a walk. Seth of course agreed and they left.

Jake and Nessie then told us the story of telling Bella and Edward about her being pregnant.

Nessie said, "So like two nights after the wedding, we pulled mom aside. I told her that wanted to tell them something, but I needed her to shield both Jake's and my mind from my dad until we were done. She was puzzled but agreed we ask mom and dad as well as the rest of the family to gather around.

"I took a deep breath and said, 'So Mom and Dad, there is something we wanted to share with you guys. I know that you guys already don't feel old enough to have a daughter that is both grown and married. So what we are about to tell you, will probably come as a shock.'

"I paused for a minute. Daddy looked very confused, but one look at my mom and I knew she knew where this conversation was headed. She laughed and had it been possible for her, she would have cried too. Of course as she jumped up to hug us, her shield slipped and then my dad was able to hear it in our minds.

"He pretty much at first went into shock, just when he found out about my mom. Of course Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie also caught on right away. Poor Emmett had no clue so eventually we had to tell him.

"I know my dad is only worried about my safety and now that we know a little more of what to expect, things should go smoother.

"Since their classes had all finished and they graduated and Carlisle's stuff was done, they have decided to come back and go with what they had discussed earlier. It took a little bit of coaxing, but daddy finally calmed down. We then went into Carlisle's office at the house; he still some of the equipment left over from mom and he updated it and said everything looked fine.

"He did said though that with the growth rate of the baby so far, even though it will still be a shorter than normal pregnancy, not as short as my mom's was.

"He said we are looking more at about four months instead of one, but only time will tell of course to be sure. Daddy wanted me to move into the house but we said no. We got this and they aren't far away."

Nessie was grinning from ear to ear as was Jake. I quickly glanced at Embry's face. He had one of those smiles that I hadn't seen much, but knew that he only really smiled on the outside. I wondered if he was sad that we would never have that experience. My heart ached not only for my loss this time, but his as well.

How I wished I could give me children.

**A/N: Wow what a week. The funeral of my friend's brother on Thursday. Then I remembered Friday at around 7 p.m. that I had a baby shower Saturday afternoon, and had forgotten to get a gift. I quickly went to the store and got a gift. Then something else happened which at this time I'm not at liberty to explain, but you know how things just get crazy one after the other. Anyway I still got it finished up for you guys and hopefully this week is a bit smoother, but I Will be helping out at my Church with Bible School. That was the main reason I pushed hard to get this chapter done by and get it posted on Sunday. So yeah I don't know if I'll get another chapter in this week, but will try my best. **

**Thanks again for all of the reviews and condolences for my friend and his family. They were very much appreciated and offered their thanks to you guys.**

**A/N: there is also another story I hadn't mentioned in a while that I know some of you guys might enjoy. It is called The Twilight Saga: Blinking Star. It is a very well done story and hope you guys get a chance to check it out and let her know if you like it. I also am on the hunt for a good mostly Edward/Bella story. I prefer the rating for it to remain at T and stick close to the Twilight world. You know not something that is totally off, but a little veering from the original story won't hurt. Also if you guys want to recommend your stories for me or to the other readers, please feel free to do so. But remember that since this story is T rated, to try and keep the stories suggested at that please. Thanks again, Lots of Love, Janet.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 29**

Once everyone had left, we started picking up. I felt really tired and drained. I picked up all the dishes and started on the kitchen.

I just couldn't shake that feeling. The look of sadness that had crossed Embry's face nearly broke my heart. I felt sorry for the first time since we had been together. I wished it could somehow be possible, but I knew it wasn't. Before I realized it, a tear had fallen.

Embry noticed before I could wipe it away. He said, "Hey Love, What's wrong?"

"Nothing", I said, but I knew he knew me better than that.

He walked over to me, lifted my face and looked into my eyes. He then said, "Leah, What's wrong?"

I just burst into tears and he held me close for a while. He then said, "Come on follow me."

I followed him outside and he led me to the cliff. We sat there for a bit and then he said, "Oh my love what could bring these tears of sadness to your heart. Please share it with me. It hurts to see you in such anguish."

I calmed down a bit and said, "I guess with Nessie telling us how she is able to get pregnant, and Jake being so happy. I just wished I could give you that happiness as well."

"Leah", he whispered so tenderly. He then put his hand on my cheek, tuning my face to look at his. He then swept a few strands of hair from my forehead. A move he well knew that would make me listen to anything he would say.

Then he said with so much emotion in his voice, "Everything you do and everything you are brings me all the happiness I could ever hope to have. Please don't feel sorry for me about this. I am happier than any person should be allowed. I have your heart in its fullness and know that by some crazy power, you love me back that much.

"Please don't be sad because you think I am sad because you can't give me a child. In fact the reason I was sad, was because, I knew that you would feel so sad knowing you couldn't. I know on the outside you were beaming for Jake and Nessie's sake. However deep down inside I know you were wishing it could have been you.

"We could always look into Adoption. I figure that with the Cullens, back there may be a few more phasing. Even though they don't mean to, it causes the transformation to occur. However, as I'm learning, it's a good thing. It's a magic that our Tribe possesses and I would like to have it passing on to future generations. I want them to experience what a wonderful experience it really was for me. I will be stepping down in a few years and will need someone to help Jake.

"However, once I do, we can be ready for that step. I love you so much and just want you to be happy."

I nodded and said, "I know and I really am. I don't know why it just came over me all of a sudden. Must just be hormones flying wild."

He laughed a little and said, "Hey I'd take the crying any day over you being pissed off enough at me, to fling like a frying pan at my head or something. I mean we both know it wouldn't hurt this hard head, but umm…"

I then said, "Hey then take that as a warning not to piss me off."

"Awe why not? You are so pretty when you are mad. Of course I wasn't in love with you that way, then. I do however remember that you were pretty hot when I look back."

I shoved him and said, "Shut up!"

He then said, "Why don't you make me."

I raised an eye brow and said, "Gladly!"

I then leaned over and kissed him. We woke up at the cliff the next morning. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He woke up and said, "Good morning love. I'm sorry; I should have taken you back to the house. I guess I fell asleep too."

I kissed him again and said, "Hey don't worry about it. I've stayed many nights here. But never felt this good after up waking here. We will definitely have to do it again soon."

He kissed me this time and said, "As you wish my love. Who am I to deny you what your heart desires?"

We went home and ate breakfast, before he went catch up with Jake and discuss what had happened since he had been on our honeymoon.

My break down completely forgotten. A few days later while looking at the calendar, I realized that I was three days late for my period. I wondered, but gave it a few more days. When three more days passed without anything, I thought a little more. I was curious. I couldn't help it. However was it worth all the disappointment, if it really did turn out to be nothing?

I didn't want to mention anything to Embry until I was positive. Could I be pregnant or no it couldn't be being around so many vampires I would phase after all this time.

I was worrying myself needlessly one afternoon, so I decided to call Carlisle. He listened to what I told him and said, "Well Leah, even though I know it might be tough to deal if you're not, you might still want to take a test to see. I mean if you're not and it is something to do with phasing, you might want to be prepared for that as well.

"I could always bring you one from the hospital. We are going over to Nessie's later, and I think Jake said you guys would be there. I'll think of an inconspicuous way to give it to you."

I agreed and we hung up with the promise of seeing each other later.

While at Nessie's they had the gathering to tell us that they were expecting twins. Also that according to growth and development of the babies, she would go somewhere between four and five months.

My stomach had started feeling a little funny, so I told Embry that I was ready to go. We were saying our goodbyes, and Carlisle said, "Hey Leah, I think I might have something that might help you with that. I always keep stuff in my car just in case Nessie or one of you guys might ever need something."

I nodded and we walked out to his car. He looked around in his bag and pulled out a paper bag.

He gave me one of those looks that said you know what's really in here. Out loud he said, "Take this tonight when you get home, and let me know how you feel in the morning."

I thanked him and we left. We walked home since it wasn't very far.

The minute we got home, my stomach was really starting to turn, and I flew to the bathroom. I threw-up my guts. Embry came in very concerned.

I said, "My stomach is just really upset. It will pass soon I hope. I think I'll just stay here for a while and once it settles, I take what Carlisle gave me.

"You should get ready for bed. I know you have patrol early in the morning. I'll be fine here for now. Love you."

"I love you too. If you are sure that you're good. I'll check on you later."

"No I think I am really starting to feel better. I think I'll take a quick shower and go to bed. Would you mind grabbing me some pajamas before you do?"

"Not at all Love."

He came back and put them on the counter. He helped me get up from the floor. He then caressed my check, kissed my forehead and said, "Is there anything else you need?"

I shook my head and turned the water on. He was so tired. I heard his snores before I even got in. When I was done, I didn't really feel up to taking the test tonight, so I hid it in the back of my closet.

I brushed my hair and got dressed in my pajamas. I felt much better. I then climbed in bed. He scooted over to give me a bit more room.

Embry then wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my head. He then half mumbled half whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Must have just been something that didn't settle well. Goodnight I love you Embry."

He said the same and was soon snoring again.

The next morning, I felt fine. However just to be safe, I ate a light breakfast of toast and tea. After asking for the hundredth time if I was ok and me telling yes, Embry finally left to go on his Patrol.

I was really nervous about the test, so I put it off for a while.

The kitchen was spotless as was the rest of the house. I was cleaned the bathroom, stripped the bed, was the sheets and remade it.

When I had finally had nothing left to wipe down, polish and supper was actually cooking, I made my way back to the bathroom.

I pulled the test out. I took a deep breath and followed the directions. I waited the entire ten minutes downstairs so I wouldn't be tempted to check too soon.

I walked up the stairs slowly. I picked up the test and looked. It read…

**A/N: I know you guys hate me. I haven't done one in a while. What did you think about this chapter? Also I know that there were some issues with the site on the last chapter. I didn't get the reviews on the site itself. They were sent to my email, but not on the site. So if I didn't answer your review that may be why. If it didn't show up you could try to repost it if you wanted. **

**A/N #2: I have a new story I found that you guys might be interested in. This author is really good and awesome for advertising my story in her story. I wanted to repay her by posting her story in mine. You should really check it out. She's really good for such a young writer. Her story is: Sunrise Tide. By: Elphaba wannabe. I've truly started to enjoy her writings and know you guys would. Check her out; let her know I sent you guys give her a review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/N: Just wanted to give a review of the last chapter's paragraph to reread before continuing.**

**Chapter 30**

_I pulled the test out. I took a deep breath and followed the directions. I waited the entire ten minutes downstairs so I wouldn't be tempted to check too soon._

_I walked up the stairs slowly. I picked up the test and looked. It read…_

Negative… I let out a heavy sigh. Even though I had prepared myself for this, I still couldn't help feeling crushed. I was glad I hadn't shared this with Embry.

I cried for a little bit. I just couldn't help it. I had prepared myself, but I knew deep down inside I started to hope.

After I pulled myself together and threw the test out with the trash, I called Carlisle and told him. He said sometimes it happens. That I should just wait and see what happens the next month. What else could I do but wait.

I pulled myself together before Embry got back. He came in and kissed me. He asked how I felt, and I told him I was fine. We ate supper but I was very distracted. After I just really pushed around the food on my plate, he asked if I was ok.

I said, "Yeah I'm fine. Just being sick last night, and then with the cleaning. I think maybe I just over did it and I'm a bit tired."

I saw a concerned look on his face as he said, "Well if you are sure. Why don't you turn in early? I can clean up if you want."

I tried to refuse, but he insisted, so I went up and took a bath. There I again let my tears flow. Now that the option almost seemed possible, I knew that the desire to someday be a mom had always been there. It wasn't just because I didn't have a choice.

Embry was already upstairs when I got out, and went in to take a shower. I got ready for bed. When he was finishing up, I still hadn't fully composed myself. I went downstairs to get a drink of water.

When I got back upstairs, he was in bed and sleeping. He was so beat. I kissed his forehead and climbed. Once I heard his snores, I allowed the tears again and cried myself to sleep.

This continued for a few weeks. I would only allow myself to cry when he left for the day or at night when Embry was asleep.

Soon the next month was here. When there was again no period, I was starting to worry. Would I turn into a wolf again? Could it be that with me being near the Cullens so much, I was going back to the wolf mood? I mean yes I'd been in contact with them but this was the longest I'd been around them since I'd stop phasing.

What did that mean? If I did turn wolf again, would that affect Embry and my relationship? Oh my gosh why hadn't I thought of this before? I could lose him. What was going on?

I called Carlisle and told him that my period was again late. He said that I should go over for a checkup. We decided on the next morning. Everyone would be out hunting, and wouldn't be around to wonder what I was there for.

The next morning, I told Embry I'd be going by the Cullen's for a while. We said that was cool and that we would walk over together, but I didn't want him to know I was going see Carlisle yet, so I told him I would go till later in the morning.

He seemed fine, but I could feel he knew something was up. After he left, I waited about an hour more before heading there.

Carlisle of course knew how nervous I was, so he said, "Let's take this a little slow. Lay on the table and I will kind of feel your stomach a bit and then we can take an ultrasound to see if everything is working right before we check."

He kind of felt around a bit and then he pulled out the stethoscope. He put it first at the top and then moved it to different spots. He then quickly went to get a machine of some sort.

I assumed that it was the ultrasound machine. He then turned it on and put some of the gel stuff on my stomach. Next Carlisle pushed the wand thing across my stomach.

When he passed over the middle, that's when I heard it. It sounded like several heart beats or just a really fast one. I gasped and practically scream, "REALLY!"

Carlisle smiled and said, "Yes Leah, you are pregnant. And I'm not positive yet, but you may even have twins. Congratulations, you look to be about two months along."

I started to cry and said, "Oh my gosh. But the test was negative last month. How is this possible? I didn't think I'd be able to have kids."

He then said, "Well sometimes, the test may not pick up on it right away. It may just have been too soon. I know when I checked you a few years ago; everything seemed to be back to normal. I said it be hard to get pregnant, but not impossible. I'm so happy for you guys.

"Why don't you go find Embry and bring him back to see the ultrasound?"

I agreed and went home. I was so happy. I packed a lunch, and called Embry. I told him to meet me at the cliff for lunch.

We had done this before, so I knew that he wouldn't be suspicious.

When he arrived, I had finished setting up. He sat next to me and I leaned in to kiss him. It was a very sweet kiss.

When we finally pulled back, I was crying from joy again. He looked really worried and said, "Leah, What's wrong? You have been crying a lot lately. I know you've been trying to hide it at night, but hear you. I've never felt so helpless in my life. I wanted to respect your privacy, but I'm truly going mad, from not knowing what's going on and what I could do to help. Won't you please tell me how to help you?"

I kissed him again and said, "Oh my love I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much I was worrying you. I know I have been crying a lot, but I can't promise it will stop anytime soon. My hormones have been a bit crazy and rightly so. That is expected though when you are…"

He cut me off and said, "When you are what? Is something wrong? Please Leah I want…"

I cut him off this time and said, "No love. Nothing's wrong, but everything is so right. I just didn't think it could really happen and at first I was sad because it hadn't."

At the confused look on his faced I said, "Embry what I'm trying to tell you is that, I'm having… well we… You and I are gonna be Parents!"

"WE ARE GONNA BE WHAT?"

I smiled sheepishly as I said, "I'm Pregnant. Carlisle just told me this morning. Last month I missed my period and the test was negative. That was one reason for the tears. I was so sad, but it was also part of the extra hormones as well.

"Then this month same thing happened. I missed it and started worrying that I was gonna phase again and then our life wouldn't be the same if I did and…"

"Don't! I'd never allow you to have that thought. I don't care if you turned back to wolf, I would never stop being in love or let it ruin the love we have for each other.

"Wait! You're Pregnant? Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

I then said, "Well I didn't want you to worry about me and be sad because it was a false alarm."

Embry then hugged me close pushing that lock of hair behind my ear as he kissed my temple and said, "Oh my love, I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone. From now on though, please come to me. That's what I'm here for. Don't ever be worried about it upsetting me. I want to be there for you ok."

I kissed his cheek and said, "I know and I promise from now on. I don't know why I don't come to you. You always make me feel better, and then we can face whatever it is together.

"However there is another thing I want us to do together. Carlisle said we could go back and do an ultrasound if you wanted to hear the heart beats. They are still too small to see, but we can hear them.

"I'm so happy. I know that you are gonna be a great dad."

"Leah", he said with tears in his eyes and his voice, "Nothing would make me happier than to go with you."

"Is that so", I said as I gave him another kiss.

He grinned and said, "Well I stand corrected. Let's go."

He kissed me again on the lips and the stomach. He then said to my stomach, "Hey you guys. It's daddy! I love you guys so much already. You should know however that you have the most wonderful mommy in the whole world.

"Try to be good in there and not hurt her to much ok? I can't wait to meet you guys."

When he looked back up I wasn't the only one who had tears falling. We stayed a few more minutes and then went to the Cullen house. Everyone was still gone.

I was glad. I wanted my mom to be the first to know. She would be so excited to know she was gonna be a grandma.

It was so awesome to see Embry's face light up when he heard the heartbeat. I was crying happy tears, seeing his joy. It never ceased to amazing me how, I fell in love with him all over again, every time I saw him smile.

We left soon after and went straight to my mom's. Charlie was also pulling up as we got there.

Mom hugged and kissed me followed by Embry, and we all sat down. Charlie and Embry with coffee and I opted for a cup of tea with mom.

After a few minutes of catching up, I place my hand on top of Embry's and said, "SO we have something to tell you. You guys are gonna be Grandparents again."

They looked confused for a second, and then it was like I could hear it click in mom's head as she jumped up. She ran over to me and hugged me and Embry.

She placed her hand on my face and one on my stomach and said, "Oh my gosh Leah really?"

I nodded and then Charlie also came over and hugged me too and shook Embry's hand. After staying for a little longer, we went over to Jake and Nessie's.

They were super excited. According to Carlisle said, mine should grow at the normal rate so our kids would be about five to six months apart. They would grow up together.

We then told the rest of the pack and the Cullens. Everyone was so excited for us.

A few days later Emily came over. We sat down to have a cup of tea and to chat. She said, "Leah I didn't get a chance to talk to you much the other night with the excitement. But I wanted to tell you how happy I am that you are happy.

"I've always prayed that you could be as happy as I was. Now you are and…"

"I know Emily. It was hard at the time, but I see now that better things awaited me. It wasn't until I was free to make my own way that I learned that. I know I was a pain back then and I'm sorry. I'm just hoping that now we get our chance to patch our relationship up."

Emily hugged me and said, "I'd like nothing more. That being said, I found yesterday that I'm pregnant again too. I'll be almost three months behind you. I also heard that Rachel will have hers a few days before Nessie. So many babies to grow up with each other, it is gonna be so much fun.

That night as we got ready for bed, I told Embry about Emily's visit. He said, "Leah that's great that you guys get to patch up the friendship you had. I'm so glad that things have started working out for you. You sure deserve all the happiness that's headed your way. I'm happy that I get to enjoy the ride with you."

I kissed him and said, "Well I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Goodnight Love."

He then rubbed my stomach and said, "Goodnight you guys." I kissed him and we went to bed.

**A/N: I know it was a crazy cliff hanger, and such a sad start to the Chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. I only got one last chapter. Was there something you guys didn't like or hated? Was something missing? I'll take the critiquing comments too. I can only become a great writer with the comments that you guys help me with. So let me know how you guys like it so far.**

**A/N #2: sorry it took me almost a week to update. My fault. I found a new story that I'm addicted to. It is a continuation of Midnight Sun. It is really good and you guys should check it out. It is done by: AllisCullen and titled Midnight Sun Continued. It is so good, that it has slowed me down own my own. Again I apologize to you guys for that. I've also been sick all week with allergies. Again hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think. Lots of Love, Janet. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: So sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. I kind of got stuck on part of it and I had another project going on that I'll explain about at the bottom. I also took a mini vacation and went camping. One morning we woke up before the sun to go fishing.(of course I thought of Leah in the beginning of the story. It was of course with one of my friends and not my dad, but boy was I proud when I got to take in that nice catfish.) I caught three fish and the sunrise that morning. It was so awesome. Sadly probably the only one I'll take this summer. But then again I take a trip every time I sit down at the computer to write or read. Isn't it awesome that it's like any destination? You get to escape into Twilight world for a few minutes. I love my time spent here. Anyway enough rambling and on to the story, meet you back at the bottom. It's Leah's turn to speak.**

**Chapter 31**

As Nessie's time drew closer, we were all a bit worried. We had all remembered her birth very vividly, and couldn't help but wonder what would happen. We had thought that Bella's pregnancy was bizarre, but this toped that way more. Never had there been a pairing, of two natural enemies before.

The day of the C-section arrived, and Carlisle decided that everything was good to go. We all waited down stairs except for Jake and Bella. Edward of course was a nervous wreck. After about twenty minutes or so, we heard a small cry come from upstairs. Edward would have flown up had Bella not asked him before to wait until she or Jake called for him.

Bella soon stuck her head out the room and called for him. He flew up the stairs and we continued to wait on how they were doing. After a few minutes, we saw the so proud Papa Jake walk down the stairs with two bundles in his arms. His grin almost as bright as it had been the day he saw Nessie for the first time. He came into the room and said, "So we have two sons. We decided on Jacob and Edward of course. Both Bella and Nessie are tickled at the names. I have been given strict orders by their beautiful mother that Leah and Blondie are to be first."

He then passed one little guys to Rosalie and said, "This little fella is Edward William Black. For her dad and mine."

Jake then walked over to me and passed me the other. He then smiled and said, "And this little guy is Jacob Ephraim Black. For his proud Papa of course and the person that made this possible."

We all of course knew he was talking about his Grandfather who had made the contract with the Cullens all those years ago.

As soon as little Jake was placed in my arms, the right side of my belly began to move like crazy. The twins had kicked before, but never this much and never just one at a time. It was very weird and it didn't stop until Jake was passed on to Alice.

Later on during the hour or so that, they were passed around and cooed over, I got a minute to hold little Eddie, and nothing with the belly.

After Nessie was fixed up in one of the rooms in the house and the noise died down, I was able to go in for a few minutes. She smiled when I walked in. I smiled back and she said, "So did you get to meet both my little men down there?"

I said, "I did. They are beautiful Nessie. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Leah. Just think only a few more months and it will be your turn. I never imagined that after only a few hours, mother hood could be this amazing. I loved them when they were growing inside, but to see their little finger and toes and chubby little faces. There just aren't words to describe the feeling. I'm so happy that you get to share the experience soon."

I hugged her lightly and went down to let her rest. Speaking of rest I was tired and ready for one myself. Embry and I soon left and went to the house.

I couldn't wait to see our own bundles of joy. I had five more months to go. It was a very enjoyable pregnancy. The morning sickness wasn't much. For some reason though they did move a little, but every time I held little Jake, one side would simply go crazy.

Embry and I played around with names a bit, and had a few options. We only had to wait until they were born to know.

Three days before my due date, I tidied the house a bit with the help of Bella and Alice. Embry of course insisted that I made sure I had help in these last days.

That night after I'd taken a shower, I climbed into bed really tired. As I leaned over to kiss Embry, I felt a sharp pain, and then very wet.

As the pain eased I said, "Um Embry love, I think i…."

Then a contraction hit and I grabbed his arm and squeezed it. Let's just say it was a good thing he was a werewolf. I'd have probably broken it were he really human.

Once it finally let up, I said, "oh yeah! Not think I know it's time!"

Embry jumped up and said, "Ok what do we do?"

It was in that moment I realized we didn't have a car here. It was two miles to the road at the beach. So we quickly called Carlisle and they discussed what to do as another contraction hit. I held on to Embry again until it passed.

Embry decided that fastest thing to do would be to just carry me to the road where Carlisle would be waiting with the car.

It took us about twenty minutes. Even though he could carry me with no trouble, he didn't want to move me too much and cause more pain.

On the trail it was rough, and the contractions were getting harder and longer. Poor Embry tried to hurry and apologized for not having thought about the car situation sooner.

"Babe", I panted, "It's not your fault. I'll be… ok… I…" Then of course another one hit.

We finally got to the beach and it was Edward who was waiting for us. He volunteered to get us so Carlisle could finish setting up everything. Thanks to his insane driving I only had one contraction on the way. And by now they were five to six minutes apart.

Embry carried me straight up stairs, and Carlisle hooked me up to a monitor and we started the labor process.

After about two hours I was ready to push. My mom had of course arrived somewhere in that time. There was no way she was missing the birth of her first two grandchildren. It took five big pushes, out came my beautiful baby boy. With quite a set of lungs I might add.

The other baby was following, but at the last minute, flipped and was the wrong way. Carlisle tried to get it to flip back, but couldn't.

After about twenty minutes, Carlisle started to look a little worried. Finally he said, "Embry and Leah, its heart rate is staring to drop. I'm afraid that if we don't get it out soon, it could be bad for both mom and baby.

"I can do a C-section. However I don't have time to give you an epidural, but I can put you to sleep. The choice is up to you."

I looked at Embry. I was worried. I didn't really want to be under and missed it, but if it was better for the baby I was willing to do anything.

I nodded and said, "Ok go ahead."

Carlisle was about to give me the stuff, but decided to check once more, and the baby had flipped back and we decided to just proceed.

One final push and the baby came out. Embry was able again to cut the cord, but there was no cry.

I got really scared and gripped Embry's hand and looked at Carlisle. He quickly cleared the airway, and the sound I longed for came.

It was a soft cry and Embry smiled as he said, "It's a girl!"

Nessie and Bella cleaned them up while Carlisle finished with me. I told Embry to go see them, but he refused to leave my side.

He kissed my forehead and said, "Love you did such a wonderful job. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much."

He placed a kissed my cheek Nessie walked in with both babies and the he said, "Here they come."

Nessie place the girl in my arms and the boy in Embry's. Everyone stepped out the room to give us a few minutes of privacy.

Embry sat down beside me on the bed so I could see my little man. The tears slid down my cheeks as I placed a kiss on top each fuzzy, black haired baby.

I then said, "They are the most beautiful babies in the world. But now I think it's time to give them names."

Embry nodded and I looked at our baby girl first. I tried each name we'd picked out in my head, and knew what I wanted.

I said, "I think she looks like a Pheobie Grace. What do you think?"

"I think it suits her. I've also tried the three names out on this guy but none fit. You try them."

I gasped and said, "You are so right. I know you didn't want too, but he looks so much like you. I think it is a must. He looks like an Embry don't you think so?"

"I can't argue with you there, but I think he looks like Harry Embry Call."

A tear fell as I looked up at Embry. He brushed it away as I said, "I love you so much. How is it possible to love the three of you guys so much?"

We then switched babies for a bit. He then leaned in and kissed me and said, "It was hard to imagine how I could open my heart more since it is all yours. However, I can't remember it being so small."

I laughed and he said, "Well, I think that even though I would love to sit here like this forever, I think there are a few people who are quite anxious to meet them too."

At that moment, Mom, Seth and Sophia walked in. the latter two who were now engaged and to get married in three months.

My mom was grinning from ear to ear. She leaned over and kissed the top of mine and Embry's heads. Then she turned to our little miracles and from that moment in, there was never a prouder grandma.

She sat in the chair as Embry walked over to her. He gave her both of them. She held them while Embry kissed my forehead and shook hands with Embry. Sophia hugged us both.

I then said, "So we have decided on names. Our little angel is Pheobie Grace, and this little guy here is Harry Embry."

Mom sniffed in tears at their names and said, "They are so perfect you guys. Pheobie looks like an even split between the two of you. Sorry Leah, but this is Embry's face all over again. I was there when he was born as well."

I giggled a bit and said, "I don't mind that one bit. He has a gorgeous dad so I'm ok with that."

They all laughed a little, as the rest of our extended family came in to see our little miracles. Once they were all shoed away, I kissed their soft heads once more and handed them over to my mom and Sophia again.

Embry also looked dead on his feet. Thankfully now I was in a bigger room and bigger bed. I patted the space next to me and said, "Come rest sweetheart."

He laid down and I leaned against him, resting my head on his chest. Embry wrapped his arms around me and said, "We sure do make some pretty babies."

"That we do my love. That… we… do…"

I yawned and fell asleep to the comforting sound of his soft snores. They have always been such a comforting sound. Because when I heard them, I knew that Embry was close and I was safe.

**A/N: so there you have it another chapter. So our story is gonna be coming to a close soon. Not exactly sure how many chapters are left, but if I had to guess I'd say between five and ten somewhere. That could possible grow, but no less than five for sure. We also have some action coming soon. It wouldn't be Twilight without it. Any way I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for your feedback.**

**A/N#2: so the other project. I'm working on a Bella/Edward one shot for a contest. It's called the cavity contest. This means the sweeter, and the fluffier, the better. Right up my alley. It's a contest put out by one of my favorite Authors Elphaba wannabe.**

**It's been fun to write in Bella form even though I could never compare to stephenie, it's coming along pretty well. I needed to see if I could do her for a future project. To be revealed at the end of this story. Anyway the reason I'm rushing this, is the contest is due Aug.1, 2011 so I wanted to put a rush on it, but I also didn't want my readers to suffer from it. So I pretty much have it complete. I just have to tweak it a little bit more before posting it. Once the contest is over, I may actually post a fuller version of it if you guys want. Anyway I can't believe I just pumped out this chapter in six hours. I hope it makes sense for that reason and I'm gonna stop now and start on the next chapter. Lots of Love, Janet**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 32**

The next morning when I woke up, I couldn't remember where I was at first. I felt around for Embry, but the bed was empty. I was a bit too sore to sit up by myself, so I called out his name.

Looking at my stomach it all came back to me. I'd had the twins yesterday, and was in a room at The Cullen's house.

At that moment, Embry opened the door and carried little Harry in. He smiled and said, "Oh look Mommy is up. Let's go say good morning."

Embry walked over to the bed and handed him to me. He then kissed my forehead and sat next to me. Then he said, "Good morning my Love. How are you feeling this morning?"

I smiled and said, "kind of like I gave birth to twins yesterday. Which reminds me, where is Pheobie?"

"She wasn't up yet when I got him, but I think I hear her now. I'll go get her and be right back."

After we'd feed burped and changed them, we ate breakfast which Nessie had brought up. I tried to get out of bed and Nessie said, "Leah stay. Take it from a woman who also gave birth to twins recently.

"Even though we also happen to be mythical creatures, doesn't mean we have to bounce right back up.

"Rest and relax. Unlike my mom, we actually do need the sleep to take care of our newborns."

We all laughed as Embry propped me up a little higher with pillows. After breakfast, we played with the twins a little longer before handing them back over to our family.

I took another nap in Embry's arms. Just before lunch, Carlisle came in to check me out. He said everything look good, and said I could start getting up and move around a bit. He cautioned me to take it slowly, but I could come downstairs for lunch.

Embry helped me walk to the stairs, but carried me down them. After lunch, the rest of the pack and some of the imprints came over. We talked and visited. Emily was so happy that I got to experience motherhood as well.

After a few more days, Carlisle gave the ok to go back home. Mom came to stay for a few days. I was glad for the time to spend with her. The twins seemed to be really good natured for now.

Life got back into swing. We were so happy. Nessie and I visited a lot more back and forth now. Especially on the days the guys patrolled.

Since there were now so many in the tribe that had phased, it was no longer thought of as just a legend. Charlie now knew what was going on as well. Parents did conceal it from their children until they were about thirteen. Just to help prepare them in case.

I was still the only girl. We still didn't have an answer for that. I wondered and worried if Pheobie would since she was the daughter of both a mother and father werewolf. Sadly the only thing we could do was wait and watch. Nessie's twins seemed to grow at the normal rate. They also proved not to be venomous for male vampire hybrids. Maybe they carried more wolf gene than vampire.

Time passed and my beautiful babies grew. It amazed me day after day how much I fell in love with them all over again.

Embry made a great dad just as I knew he would. After he came in from a patrol, he shower and spend time with them before supper. He also got up often at night for feedings.

Time passed quickly and before we knew it, it was little Eddie and little Jake's first birthday. It was a big party with all the pack and vampires present.

The Cullens were leaving for a few months to go on vacation, but promised to be back by our little one's birthday.

About a week before their birthday, little Harry had taken his first steps and from there was unstoppable. Some days he was such a rascal.

It was a few days later that Pheobie had taken hers. It was the cutest thing. Nessie had come over for the afternoon.

She had put little Jake down, and Pheobie started to crawl to him as usual. Then half way there, she stood and walked over to him. They hugged each other and then went on to play with Eddie and Harry. Nessie and I looked back and forth wondering if they would be a future pair. They were pretty much inseparable when they played together.

The day before the party, the Cullens came back from their vacation. Jake and Nessie had invited us over for supper and then we would all go over to the big house to hear about their trip.

When we had arrived, all the Cullen's were there, but Alice and Jasper. They had gone hunting and would be back soon.

We were talking and catching up, when Edward's phone rang. He excused himself, and walked outside. He was back in seconds with a very worried look on his face.'

He walked over to us and said, "Alice has just picked Jane's scent in the woods. It's only a few hours old. I'm going check it out.

"Emmett and Rosalie, you guys stay with Seth and the girls. Bella I wouldn't ask you to come, but your shield maybe needed."

He then looked at Jake and Embry, and said, "You guys ready."

They nodded and followed them out. We were all pretty silent while waiting for them to get back. I was nervous. How could she be here? We hadn't done anything to have the Volturi checking in on us.

They all came back a few hours later. They'd followed her trail to the ocean, but couldn't find her.

We all decided to stay at the big house for the night to be safe. The wolves were on high alert and patrolling around the clock that night.

We decided to put the party off for a few days to concentrate on looking for Jane.

After two weeks with nothing, we let our guards down only a little. We of course kept a few wolves on patrol at all times.

We finally came to the day of the birthday party. Embry had patrol the night before, so I let him sleep and had Nessie come over to help me set up. We talked about the funny things the twins were doing.

We were outside talking about Pheobie and Jake. Nessie asked me, "Has her behavior been different since we left my grandparent's house last week?"

I thought about it for a minute and said, "Yes she has now that you mention it. I'd thought it was just teething. Why do you ask?"

"Jake's been the same way. Since the night we left. Do you think they just miss each other after being together for those few days? I remember mom saying that I would be a little cranky if I missed a seeing Jake more than two days apart.

"I would think that they are too young to imprint already, but do you think it could be. I wonder."

I then said, "Who knows anymore. What I do know is that…"

All of a sudden, I saw Nessie freeze. She was looking towards the woods. I followed her gaze, and could see someone crouching in the trees and ready to spring.

I noticed her as the one they called Jane. I followed her gaze to the children and saw her grin.

Then Jake started screaming and I remembered her mind thing. Nessie charged, but before she could get to her, Jane switched to her. Taking Nessie to the ground in pain.

I didn't know what to do…"

**A/N: Yes I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. What do you think is gonna happen? You should also know that I'm gonna try and post another chapter this week as well. In celebration of my birthday, I wanted to give it to you guys and also I'll be posting my one shot for the contest. Hope you guys liked it please let me know what you think. Lots of Love, Janet.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: again I apologize for my cliffhanger. However to review what the last chapter held:**

_All of a sudden, I saw Nessie freeze. She was looking towards the woods. I followed her gaze, and could see someone crouching in the trees and ready to spring. _

_I noticed her as the one they called Jane. I followed her gaze to the children and saw her grin._

_Then Jake started screaming and I remembered her mind thing. Nessie charged, but before she could get to her, Jane switched to her. Taking Nessie to the ground in pain._

_I didn't know what to do…"_

**Chapter 33**

Finally my brain kicked into gear, and I yelled for Embry. I saw him run out the door and phase, as he jumping off the porch. He was able to distract Jane so she turned from Nessie.

I was frozen to my spot still. I saw Nessie grab the babies and head inside. Then I heard the most agonizing howl ever. I realized that Jane was torturing Embry. I had to do something to help him.

My body finally became unfrozen, and I became pissed. My body started to shake. It had been quite a while since I last felt this feeling, but I'd never forget it. I went around the house to be able to have some sort of surprise over that witch.

As soon as I was out of site, I allowed the wolf to take over. I exploded and was on all fours. It was at that moment I could feel Embry agony. It almost paralyzed me, but I was not about to let her win this. I pushed through the pain and started to run.

As I rounded the corner, I saw her began to crouch so she could jump at him. As she was jumping towards him, I jump towards her and knocked her to the ground. I was able to shock her and grab ahold of her arm before she could use her mind thing on me. I had her by the arm and refused to let go. She kept hitting me and trying to throw me off.

She finally flung me hard enough that my teeth ripped off with a piece of her arm. I heard her scream and then I felt first-hand what kind of gift she had.

I was frozen and couldn't move. I could feel Embry's pain and then I heard Seth's voice. He said, Leah I'm almost there try to fight it.

She then reached me as I was about to answer. I was trying to get my leg to move so I could kick her, but I couldn't move a thing. Something must have gotten her attention because she stopped and I was able to jump at her.

As I jumped she whirled around and caught a led and snapped it. I tried to lung from the ground, but I missed.

Then all of a sudden I felt her grab my right leg. Before I could move out of her grasp, I saw and it was too late. She bit down and it was excruciating. The mind thing was nothing compared to this. It was as if my entire body was paralyzed. Not the numb paralyzed, but the paralyzed by the pain.

She let go as soon and she realized she'd bitten a werewolf. However even though my body was paralyzed, my mind wasn't. This was bad, really bad. I didn't know much, but remembered that vampire venom was toxic to the wolves.

I heard her laughing and saw her walk towards me. Was this it? Was my life over just like that? Would I never see the face of my love once more before I died? Was I not even able to protect his life, by giving mine? What about my babies?

She came closer and I saw her raise her hand for what I was sure would be the final death blow… that's it. It really was over. I could hear Embry very lightly, so I thought to him, "Oh my love. I love you. Please tell the twins how much I love them and always will. I love you so much…"

I then heard him scream, "NO LEAH DON'T!"

Then as Jane's hand was coming down, I saw Embry jump at her, and then I heard Seth arrive. I then heard the ripping of a vampire.

Then all was silent. I was slipping. This was it. I was dying. I couldn't move and breathing was hard. I could feel the heart beat get slower and slower.

I felt arms around me and I forced my eyes open once more. The anguish in them was more painful than anything I was feeling. He said, "Nooo… please Leah, just hold on. Carlisle will be here soon. You can't die on me now. You have to fight. Fight for the twins. Fight for me. I need you. I can't live without you Leah Please. Please! I love you just hold on."

I wanted so much to tell him how much I loved him too. But I couldn't even speak the words. I saw the tears falling from his face and then everything went dark…

**Embry's P.O.V.**

"LEAH! LEAH! LEAH PLEASE!" I screamed it over and over again. But she wouldn't open her eyes. I was so scared that woman I love had just slipped away from me. I just couldn't lose her now. I was supposed to protect the tribe, but I couldn't protect the most important of them all. Some protector I was.

"God Please let her wake up. I need her, I can't live without her."

I kissed her face as I heard someone walk up behind me. It was Carlisle. The rest were making sure, that witch burned.

Carlisle said, "Embry what happened?"

"That Witch Bit Her! It paralyzed her instantly. She couldn't move. I jumped at the leech and fought with her as Seth arrived.

"With the two of us it was easy to quickly finish her. But once I got to Leah, she was slipping away. Please you have to do something. There must be something you can do to save her. I can't lose her."

I was crying uncontrollably.

I could see it in his face, and hear it in his voice as he said, "Embry, I'm so sorry. The only way I think I could be possible is if the venom comes out, but then again I'm not sure. The question is how?

"If I were to try, I could put more venom in and speed up the process. If one of you were to do it, we would be in the same position."

"Bu…"

I was interrupted by Nessie saying, "I'll do it." I looked up to see Nessie with tears running down her face and bending towards Leah.

She said again, "I'll do it. I'm nonvenomous, and the venom can't hurt me. I'll suck it out."

"Are you sure, Nessie?" asked Carlisle, "It will be really bad."

"Grandpa, how could I not? She has protected my life so many times. Today included. If this is all I can do to try and help her, I'll do it. Just tell me what to do."

I watched as he instructed her and she carried it out. She sucked it out and spit it out onto the ground. It seemed like a life time until she said, "Ok I think I got the last of it. I only taste blood now."

I looked at Carlisle for confirmation. He said, "Yes I think so. I'll have to operate to fix the broken bones in her hip and leg. At this point though, only time will tell if she'll make it."

He then looked to Seth for help with that part since she was still in wolf form. Seth nodded and we carried her to the Cullen house.

It was my only option. I paced back and forth outside the office in their house. When at last they finished, Carlisle said, "We've done what we can for now. We now have to wait and see. Go to her. It may help."

I walked in and was shocked to see her lying there so still and bandaged still in wolf form. I ran my hand on her back and head as pleaded with her again to please hold on. To come back to me and the children, and not leave me.

She remained unchanged for a few days. I rarely left her side. Only to check on and comfort the children while Carlisle checked in on her.

More days passed with no change. After about a week she somehow phased back to human, but still wouldn't wake up.

A few hours later, her breathing became very shallow. I called in Carlisle and Seth. Everything started spinning and I felt Edward catch me as I fell backwards and blackness took over…"

**A/N: Please don't hate me. I will post the next chapter ASAP. It might not be till Monday or Tuesday with my birthday party on Saturday and MY actual Birthday on Sunday. I hope you all have a great weekend and check out the Bella/Edward one shot I posted it is for the Cavities contest. Let me know what you guys think. I have until August 1, 2011 to tweak it. Please read it and review. At the same time, please don't forget to review this one. That being said, I'm gonna go start the next chapter. Lots of Love, Janet. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/N: again sorry about the crazy cliff hanger. It was a small part from Embry P.O.V. I meant to ask you guys how you liked the switch up. So in this chapter I want to go back to Leah and so I'm gonna again take the last paragraph from Leah's P.O.V. in chapter 33.**

_I felt arms around me and I forced my eyes open once more. The anguish in them was more painful than anything I was feeling. He said, "Nooo… please Leah, just hold on. Carlisle will be here soon. You can't die on me now. You have to fight. Fight for the twins. Fight for me. I need you. I can't live without you Leah Please. Please! I love you just hold on."_

_I wanted so much to tell him how much I loved him too. But I couldn't even speak the words. I saw the tears falling from his face and then everything went dark…_

**Chapter 34**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

It was so weird. One moment I was in Embry arms and in so much pain and then the darkness took over. Then the next moment I opened my eyes, and I was walking in wolf form, towards my cliff.

I could see it in the distance and noticed someone sitting there. As I approached, the person must have heard me. He turned around, and I gasped when I realized who it was.

I recognized the person as my dad. It was weird, but I didn't question it. I sprinted to him and pressed myself against him.

Then I remembered I was still in wolf form. I started to back away, but he stopped me. He said, "It's ok Leah. I know it's you."

He reached out and rubbed my head just as he use to when I was little. He then said, "I've always known you were different than all the other girls. You were born to feel so much for others and protect the ones you love. Perhaps that's the reason you have been the first and only girl to phase. We will probably never really know why, but I do know it was for a reason.

"I've watched and been so proud of the amazing woman you turned out to be. You went out and did well for yourself in college.

"So you finally found the other true half of your heart. Embry is a wonderful guy and leader. Your two beautiful babies, I couldn't be a prouder grandpa. You truly are a remarkable woman Leah.

"I miss you guys so much. I'm glad your mom has found a new happiness with Charlie. I couldn't have picked a person better for her. He's made her happy again and for that I'll be forever grateful to him."

There was so much I wanted to say to him, but I was in my wolf form. I thought of everything I'd say to him. "I felt you in my spirit the day of the Wedding. Every time I see little Harry, I think of you. I've missed you, but at the same time I always knew you were in my heart guiding me. I love you so much and I was always sad that I never got to tell you one last time."

"Leah", he kissed my forehead and it was as if he could read my mind. He then said, "I know how much you loved me. You don't need to tell me.

"It's time you have happiness in your life. You had it rough for so long, and now you deserved all the happiness that you've been given.

"As much as I would love for you to stay with me now, you need to go back to that beautiful family you have. They need you more. I know that Embry can keep it together for the twins, but he'd be dead inside. You two were destined for each other's lives. Take away one and neither one will ever be the same.

"I've enjoyed my time with you so much, but you must return to the one who holds your heart. Your babies need their momma as well.

"I love you Leah so much never forget that."

He hugged my wolf form once more and then he faded away. He was gone and the pain was back."

As I looked around for my dad, I saw Embry and the babies in the distance. I called out to them, but they couldn't hear me.

Embry was crying as he said my name over and over again. "Leah… Leah… Leah Please… please come back to me. I need you. I love you. Please don't leave me…"

I tried to scream to him that I was right here and I wasn't going anywhere. It was then that I realized that I was in my wolf form and he couldn't hear me. I phased back.

Embry looked my way and then they all faded. Everything was again dark and the pain was horrible. It was pitch black and then I saw a light. I could feel Embry's hand reach out to mine and take it. I could feel him and hear his voice calling me to him. He was pulling me towards the light, but I couldn't see him.

I couldn't make out what he was saying the pain was really bad. Where was he bringing me?

Then I saw a glow and heard him clearly say, "Carlisle! Carlisle! She's waking up. Her eyes are fluttering and trying to open."

I then opened my eyes and saw his wonderful face. Embry tear stained face broke into a beaming smile. He kissed my forehead, and said, "Oh my Love! You came back to me."

I smiled back a little and tried to speak. It came out more like a croak, but I said, "Of course I did. I could never leave you. I love you so much."

Carlisle then said, "Leah, how do you feel."

Now that I thought about it, the pain wasn't that bad. I replied, "Like I was bitten by a vampire."

Embry chuckled and kissed my cheek. He then said, "Yes that's my girl. She is back, jokes and all."

Carlisle then smiled and said, "Well I think you should be fine. You may be sore for a few days, but as long as you stay human for a few days you'll be ok.

"All the venom is out, but the muscles in wolf form wouldn't feel so good. You have enough of the fast healing to kick and help you.

"I'll leave you two for some privacy."

Carlisle walked out and Embry leaned down again to kiss my cheek. I saw a tear fall down his and I said, "Hey don't cry my love. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere ever."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed my lips. It was so sweet and tender. He then said, "You better not. Thank-you Leah, for saving my life, and for coming back to me."

I smiled and said, "Well of course I came back. I could never leave you. I think that now that I've phased though, I've stopped aging. That means we can stay the same together forever. I've had my opportunity to have some babies. I want to always be with you now. I've definitely decided that I haven't had enough happiness with you and our family. I don't know if a lifetime is long enough and I want to be with you forever and ever."

"That's a very good thing. I can't wait to spend forever with you Mrs. Call."

I then asked, "SO how long have I been out?"

"About a week."

I was shocked it hadn't felt that long. I then shared my weather it was a dream or vision about my dad with him. He was in tears when daddy had said he was so happy I'd ended up with Embry.

I said, "What's wrong?"

Embry then said, "It's just that even though I know both your mom and Seth have told me so many times how proud your dad would have been to have me marry you.

"While you were out I wondered often that I wasn't the best choice for you. I know things happen and they are out of our control, but I can't help it. It just helped to know in the end I do have his blessing."

I smiled and kissed him softly, as I said, "I'm glad that you got that. So before you give me the details on what happened, can you bring in the twins? I miss my babies soo much."

"Of course. They've been in here a few times, and I'm sure they want to see you awake too."

Embry kissed me again and walked out to get them. He walked back in, and they both screamed at the same time, "MOMMY!"

Embry brought them to me. I smothered them in kisses and held them close. I'd truly missed my family. I was so blessed.

They started to yawn after about twenty minutes and I kissed them goodnight as Carlisle and Seth walked in. Embry quickly brought them twins to go take naps.

After a quick check over, Seth said, I looked good and would be able to move around more tomorrow. They cautioned me to take it easy for the next few weeks.

After they left, I turned to Embry and said, "Ok, I'm ready to hear the story now. What happened?"

Embry shuddered and said, "So after you jumped in, it took me a while to regain my movement. I saw you fighting with her it killed me that I couldn't help you yet. Then I saw through your mind as she bit you, and then her coming towards you. I saw everything you felt and then I heard you think what surely would have killed me. You said to me in your mind, "Oh my love. I love you. Please tell the twins how much I love them and always will. I love you so much…"

"I guess it was adrenaline or the fear of losing you, but I snapped back and was able to lunge at her before she could hit you again. It was so quick and then Seth arrived and helped me fight her. Once the head was off, I let him finish and came to you.

"When I got to you, your heart was beginning to stop and you were starting to slip away from me. I kept asking you to hold on and fight until Carlisle could get here.

"Then you…" he took a deep breath and continued, "You closed your eyes, and I thought you were gone and I'd… lost you…"

He couldn't continue. He put his head down on the bed and shook with sobs. I felt my own tears falling as I reached out to him and placed my hand on his back. I rubbed it and let him cry.

I then said, "It's ok Love I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

He gathered me into his arms and held me close for a long time. He was able to control his voice and then he continued, "So that's when Carlisle had arrived.

"He said the only chance we had, was if we could get the venom out. But how was the problem? If he tried, it might put more into you system and cause you to die quicker."

Embry shuddered again and as he said, "Then if tried, I would have been in the same situation.

"That's when Nessie came out and said she would do it. It was very hard for her, but she somehow did it. I will forever be grateful to her for saving your life.

"Then Carlisle and Seth did surgery not knowing if it would even work. Those were the longest five days of my life. I'd left only to check in on the twins. I knew they were in good hands.

"Then this morning you phased back to human, but your heart rate started to slow again. We thought we were losing you for a while. I'd even blacked out for a half hour, but was somehow able to come back quick.

Then I went to you and picked up your hand. I just kept pleading and begging for you to come back and not leave me and the children.

"I then saw one of the best things in my life. Your eyelids started to move and then you opened them."

He had tears again and then he leaned down and kissed me. It was then that I realized it was Embry that brought me back. Had I really been dying when my dad left? When everything was black again and I couldn't find my way?

I had tears in my eyes and said, "Oh my love it was you who brought me back. You took my hand and lead me out of the darkness and pulled me back to life. My heart came back to yours.

"I could hear you calling to me. I couldn't make out any of the words, but I'd follow that voice anywhere."

I then turned and kissed him again. I told him I loved him. Like I'd told him earlier, a life time wasn't long enough to love him. I wanted to be with him forever.

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for the delay. It's been a crazy week. My birthday was Sunday and I had a party Saturday. My birthday was amazing. I got this really awesome shot glass from my friends that say's "Vampires Have More Fun!" It was amazing. I also had a little writer's block and couldn't decide what I wanted to say with her dad. What did you think of that?**

**So that being said, I have one more chapter and then the epilogue. It's been quite a journey with Leah. I don't know about you guys, but I'm oober excited to see her in Breaking Dawn. Even though this was just my version of what goes on in the mind of Leah, I feel like I can understand her better. Less than 4 months you guys.**

**A/N #2: Just in case you guys haven't checked it out, I did another one shot story. It's for a contest and could really use some input on what you guys think before August 1, 2011. That way I can tweak it and resubmit it before the due date. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review it. Please and thanks! Lots of Love, Janet.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Wow the final chapter before. Not sure how I feel about it. Kind of bittersweet moment for me. I feel like Leah has become like my sister, or maybe she's a character that I used to express me on a lot of things. Idk, it is hard to close this story. It was the very first I've written that people have actually read. I was recently going through some boxes in my room and came across some of the very first stories I ever wrote. Some dating back to when I was in the 8****th**** or 9****th**** grade. This has inspired me to get back into them and see what I can do. I read in one of Stephenie's interviews once that is what she hoped for us fanfictioners out there. That is, for us to have fun in her world of Twilight, but not to limit our selves. I'm gonna go back in those stories and see what happens. However I will not forget about you guys. I have a few ideas I'm playing around with and hoping to get up here soon. Please if you haven't reviewed yet in the stories let this be the chapter. I really value you guys opinions and it is the only way I can improve my errors. Sorry for the long note.**

**Chapter 35**

My recovery was a bit slow. Even for being that I was a werewolf and quick healer. The venom had mostly attacked my muscles. So the smallest movement for a while would set them burning. Embry was very careful carrying me everywhere for the first two weeks.

The day finally came where I was able to get up and move around. Life returned to normal after that. Though it took a full three months before the burning stopped completely and Carlisle finally gave me the ok to start phasing again. That night, the whole pack came over. There Embry officially invited me back into the pack. Since Quil would be leaving in about three years, he made me his second beta since all the other wolves were still young and not ready. I'd become full beta when Quil left. Also being that I was a mom and my first for the next sixteen to eighteen years my first priority was for them. I'd fill in when they needed.

I said, "I accept this time. I don't mind since I do have a choice this time. However I can't commit fully yet. I do have to be a mom first and I can patrol with Alpha a few shifts a week."

I was cut off by a snicker from Quil who said, "Well fella's there goes top spot for favorite wolf." They all started to laugh.

Embry laughed with them and said, "That's right I will play favorites in the pack now."

Everyone laughed and then we visited a bit more.

The next day, Nessie and Jake came over. I felt bad that the twins never got their first birthday party so we had cake and the Cullens dropped by for a while.

Of course Phoebie and Little Jake were never far from each other. At the end of the night, I said to Nessie, "Well I guess we are destined to be in-laws someday."

Emmett burst in and said, "Yeah guys way to keep it in the mythical family."

Every one burst into laughter. Embry and a few guys in the pack left to make a patrol run. I went to put a dish in the sink and happened to look at the calendar. The date caught me quite off guard. I gasped as Nessie passed and she said, "What is it?"

"Tomorrow is Embry's and my second anniversary. I can hardly believe that much time has passed."

Nessie then said, "Well then let me take the kids for the rest of the week. You and Embry haven't hade alone time in forever. I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind taking over for a few days."

I agreed and went to pack the twins up. When it came time to say goodbye to the twins, Phoebie was excited. However, little Harry took a bit of convincing. He cried as he hugged me, but started to smile when Uncle Emmett as the kids also called him said that he and little Eddie could play with him.

Embry wouldn't be home for another hour or so. I quickly picked up the remaining plates and washed them quickly and finished straightening the house.

I went out to sit on the porch to wait for him. After about fifteen minutes, he arrived and sat next to me.

He said, "Wow, its quiet. Kids asleep already?"

I shook my head and said, "No. they went spend the night at Nessie's."

He leaned in to kiss me and said, "So it's just us tonight? Well now I kind of wished I'd taken tomorrow off of patrol. Can you believe we've been married for two years tomorrow?"

"It seems like yesterday and a forever ago at the same time. Oh and by the way you are off tomorrow and the rest of the week. An anniversary gift from Jake, Nessie and the Pack you could say. Just us for the next few days."

He picked up an eye brow and kissed me before saying, "Remind me to thank them later."

He then kissed me again more deeply and then we walked to my cliff to watch the rest of the sunset. I was so glad to have him to myself for a little while.

Our few days went fast, but I was ready to have my babies back and we were a family again. Everything settled back into routine. Only difference now, I made a few runs with Embry now on the nights mom would keep the twins.

I loved being a wolf now. These runs were for Embry and me only. No other wolf was allowed to be out patrolling with us. It was nice to have the time to look into each other's heart and mind. Sure we told each other anyway, but it was a more intimate way for us to be together.

In all, my life had truly turned out to be wonderful. I was so glad that I was with the person I belonged with and in the place my heart loved. It turned out to be right under my under my nose, all I ever really needed was to be free to Create My Own Destiny.

**A/N: There you have it. Soo super sorry for taking so long to update. I know you guys are upset. It's been a crazy summer. I got to meet Jasper (Jackson Rathbone and his band 100 Monkeys.) my only disappointment was discovering that he doesn't actually sparkle in the sunlight. Total bummer and I'm sorry if I busted your dream bubble, but other than that he's a crazy fun guy and the band is awesome. You guys should definitely check their music out. There is a brief summary on my profile and if you guys follow him online you can look at some of the pictures. There is an epilogue coming I promise. It's half way done. Again I apologize for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me throughout the whole story. Hopefully we all understand Leah a little better and aren't quick to judge her bitchy behavior. We have to understand that behind it all she was hurt, and I'm not sure I would have handled it any better. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing. Lots of Love, Missionarycook**

**A/N #2: also I'm not sure if you guy are aware, but I am hosting a writing contest on my profile. It's going on from now through about two weeks before Halloween. It's called the What Would Happen contest. A brief summary and then you can go check it out.**

**Ok so let's say one of the Cullen's are hunting, and for some reason one of them gets distracted while drinking their animal. What would happen if they didn't completely drain the animal? Would it turn into a vampire/animal? You decide in this contest!**

**The prize is a coveted spot in a community story I'm starting hopefully by January. If I can get a jump on my next story, that is. That will be my spin off story for Seth and Sophia. Thanks again and don't forget to review and give me your input.**

**A/N #3: **This chapter is dedicated to my almost little sister Elphaba wannabe. even though we've only talked for a few months and haven't even met in person I consider you like my little sister and want you to always know I got your back and that you are a beautiful, strong and amazing woman. I love the people I've met here.****


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Sixteen years later…_

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I woke to the same sound I'd woken up to these last seventeen years. Embry's sometimes quite loud snores, but I could never really fall asleep without the sound. As I looked at his peaceful face, I was reminded again at the love my heart held for this man. It had taken us a long time to find each other, but so worth the wait.

I almost dreaded waking him, but if we were to be ready in time, we needed to get a move on. I leaned over and kissed him.

He opened his eyes and said, "Wow the only thing better than dreaming about a beautiful woman kissing me, is to wake up and have her actually doing just that."

I giggled and kissed him again. Then I said, "Right back at you. We better get a move on. As much as we dreaded this day, but could never deny her it, we must. We have to entrust our baby girl to the care of her husband today."

He nodded and said, "Do we have time to stall for a little longer. They won't start without us will they?"

I laughed and said, "NO but that's one of the reasons I woke you a little early."

He pulled me closer to him and we thought back over the years.

Our children had both grown and along with younger Jake and Edward. They had all phased around sixteen.

Phoebie and Jake remained joined at the hip through everything and discovered, that even though, she had phased as well, there imprint remained. It was another unexplained legend. It was easier for her with my previous experience. We noticed a protective instinct in her early on just as I had in me. Maybe like my dad had said when I saw him after my run in with Jane. Perhaps that was the reason we had been the only girls.

We weren't the freaky wolf girls anymore; we were the special wolf girls.

He had proposed the day after graduation, and they were going to college together in the fall. They would marry today and take their honeymoon, before returning and attending classes at the university here on the reservation. After all the phasing that had taken place, the Cullen's helped us build a small one here. We also had built a small hospital where Carlisle tended to both the wolves and humans of the reservation.

Nessie and Jake had also added a girl into their family. Little Olivia arrived about three years after the first set. So she was now about fifteen and also Harry's imprint. They had a few more years to wait.

We finally got up and got ready to give our daughter away.

The ceremony was beautiful. Alice outdid herself again. Phoebie made a beautiful bride of course. As I watched her walk down the aisle with Embry, I couldn't help but recognize the joy in her face that I'd also experienced on my day. I could see the tears in Embry's eyes.

She had always been wrapped around his finger. After I'd had the vision/dream of my dad, I'd encouraged those moment between the two. A tear slipped as I thought about my dad, and almost immediately I felt peace. Like he was whispering to me that he was here and seeing all of this.

After Phoebie and Jake had left for their honeymoon, Embry was talking to Jake, Edward and Seth.

I was talking to Bella and Nessie. The day had been amazing, but it had also been the day we said goodbye to our daughter being at our breakfast table every morning. I needed a few minutes to calm myself.

I said goodbye to them and told Embry I'd walk back and wait for him there. He nodded, knowing exactly where he'd find me later.

I sat down at the edge of the cliff. The water was calm and happy, but seemed to sound sad. Just like my heart at the moment. I was so happy my daughter had found the other half of her heart and that I knew he would take care of her. However I was sad to say goodbye.

After a little while felt Embry sit down next to me. he put his arm around me and said, "I know I'm gonna miss her too, but they will be back in a few weeks."

I smiled as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I sighed and said, "We've been married for almost 18 years. I know they will be just as happy as us. I will miss her, but she's found her own destiny and I am the happiest mother.

"When I left here, all I could think about was going away to find what my heart was looking for. I didn't know that had I given my heart time to heal rather than to just fester and become bitter it would have seen what was right under its own. I guess though in the end that's what one needs to do. Sometimes you have to go out looking for it and come back still unhappy so you can see it's been here waiting for you the whole time. I love you with all my heart and honestly even though the years apart from you sucked, it had to be that way because I don' think I would have been happy without having to search for it. I'm glad she didn't have to, but that we also raised her to be able to make that choice if she had chosen it."

I looked at him and said, "I guess what I wanted to say was I went out and found my destiny and he's here beside me. We have two wonderful children and we taught them the value of finding their own happiness. That in turn made us happy and I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with you!"

He grinned and said, "I'm so glad you feel that way!"

He then leaned down to kiss me and we walked back home to live happily ever after. Well as happy as we could be, living in a world full of mythical creatures, but we had each other and that way we could face anything!

**A/N: I am so absolutely sorry for the long delay! My job started back up again and then one thing after another. However, with the Premiere coming up in a few days. Well 3 days, 8 hours, 8 minutes, 39 seconds to be exact. I SO CAN"T FREAKING WAIT! I was inspired to finish it up! Also I've finally started coming up with ideas for Seth and Sophia's story. Even though you know part of it, I can a sure you that I will have twist and turns that I never saw coming until this afternoon. Anyway I'm gonna shut up now and go back to my count down and start planning my next story for you guys. Thanks to all my reviewer's from this story and any others I've done! Also special thanks to my wonderful friend that I like to call my sister Twicked. You guys should check out her writings they are amazing for such a young Author! This girl is going places! Peace out and Lots of Love, Missionarycook!**


	37. Author Update

**A/N: Hey you guys want you to know that I have finally uploaded my first chapter of my spin off story about Sophia. To warn you it will take quite a few chapters to bring her into the Twilight world. But you guys are more familiar with my style. And know that there are some points where I have to explain in depth, but some point where I rush trough to move the story along. I know that you all know where her story gets to in this story, but I promise that I left a lot out about our Sophia in this one knowing that her story would have enough drama on its own. Please check it out and let me know what you guys think! Thanks as always, Lots of Love Missionarycook.**


End file.
